Remember me
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy and Terry just broke up. She's so heartbroken she wishes she forgets everything. A train wreck grants her wish...
1. Chapter 1

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 1**

"**The heart in ashes…"**

It was a cold and stormy night and the snow was falling abundantly with big flakes. Candy was walking the head down, the heart in ashes. Tears of sadness, tears of love, tears of goodbye, were coming down her cheeks. She had just closed the door on her past, present and future. She had just left the man she loved more than anything in the world, to another woman, because she needed him; Susanna Marlowe had saved Terry's life, risking her own. She had lost her leg in the process. Feeling like a burden in Terry's life; knowing he was in love with another woman, had driven her to suicide. Candy arrived at the right moment and had saved her life. Terry arrived and he carried Susanna in his arms to take her back to her room. To be in Terry's arms had made Susanna so happy that it gave her the will to live. Candy said goodbye to her asking her to take good care of Terry. She then got out of the room to tell Terry that she was going back to Chicago and that she didn't want him to go with her to the train station. He had caught up with her in the stairs, held her from the back and cried, wishing that time suspend its flight, asking her to be happy.

_"Happy without you… thought Candy"._

Candy also wanted like Terry that time had suspend its flight for good. And if Terry had held her for one more minute, she wouldn't have been unable to go; she would've turned around and would have hugged him… never to let him go again. She loved him so much and he loved her too. She thought about the summer in Scotland and St. Paul College, that's all she had left from Terry, now; memories. She continued crying, she'd just took the most difficult decision of her short life. Why was life against her? She lost Anthony the first love of her life and now Terry… her other love. Why did life allowed her to fall in love again, just to rip it out of her hands again?

She arrived at the hotel and took her luggage, paid the room and went to the station to take the train back to Chicago. In the train, she listened to Stear box of happiness and she continued crying in silence. The other passengers were looking at her and were wondering what had happened, to make a young girl so beautiful, so sad.

_" Oh Terry, I love you so much. Would I be able to forget about you? But I have to. I have to forget about you. I have to forget about Terry, I have to forget about Terry…"_

She continued repeating that phrase until she fell asleep. She said to herself with the power persuasion, she would be able to forget about Terry, so her heart won't be hurting too much. She didn't want to feel the pain that was hurting her so much. She thought she was going to die, that's how much it was hurting.

_"Dear God, give me the force to support and to forget this love that is hurting me so much, and making me suffer" she said when she woke up for a brief moment._

She continued repeating in her head;

_"I have to forget about Terry, I have to forget about Terry…"_

The power of persuasion was really strong and powerful to execute this perpetual order coming from the bottom of her heart…to forget about Terry, to forget about Terry…

A very big noise was heard followed by a big bang. The train stopped abruptly making the passengers fell violently on the floor, but the train continued moving and the carriages were derailing colliding with each other and piling up one on top of the other. The noise from the accident and the cries of the passengers was a dark portrait of horror; and after a while, when everything stopped, there was only pain and despair. The train was completely derailed and all the passengers were hurt, some lightly some badly some weren't so lucky and they had just lost their lives.

The emergency crew arrived slowly because of the snow that was still falling abundantly. The rescued crew did their best to help the wounded and took them to local hospitals close by; the train was almost in Chicago. All the hospitals were invaded by the wounded from the train. The operation rooms were all occupied. The wounded were literally on line to get operated on, and for some the waiting was fatal. The doctors and the nurses did their best. For the new in the field; they were able to live for the first time how to save lives and also how lives were lost. The emotions were at daggers drawn. But they held on. The family members were all in the hospitals looking for their loved ones. With the chaos of the accident, the handbags and luggage were lost, so were the identities. So, if some wounded weren't conscious, nobody knew who they were and only family members could identify them. But with the general panic, some people became impatient and started shouting on the hospital staff and the paramedics. After a few hours of chaos. The calm finally came back at dawn.

There was a patient that had been very badly hurt during the accident. She had to have surgery on the abdomen and another one on the head. She had an angelic and innocent face. The doctors and the nurses were waiting for her to wake up. But they didn't know that the young girl in question had no intention to wake up. Being asleep, to be in the void, not feeling anything was all our young patient wanted. She was in the coma; a deep coma in which she wasn't feeling anything and it was better that way, than the pain she had in her heart in the leaving world. Christmas and New Year passed, without our sleeping beauty waking up.

Terry found a house in which Susanna will be able to move around with her wheel chair without problem, than in his small apartment. That's not how he wanted to move. He thought he would move with Candy. Candy… oh he loved her so much! But it was like fate was against them. He had a moral obligation. Susanna saved his life and she lost her leg. She was in love with him, the logic for him was to marry her and take care of her for the rest of his life. But that also meant, to live without Candy, the girl he loved more than anything in the world. Would he be able to be a good husband for Susanna, while he was feeling such an intense love for another woman? Every time he looked at Susanna, he saw Candy, who, with her big heart, left, sacrificed herself so he could take care of Susanna.

"_Freckles, I will never love anyone like I love you" he said to himself._

He'd just come back from the theatre and found Susanna in the kitchen, giving orders to the maid. She smiled when she saw Terry.

- Terry, she said happily, good evening! How are you? Did you have a good day?

- Yes. Good evening Susanna

- Diner is almost ready. Go freshen up and we can eat in a little bit.

- Thanks, see you later

Terry went to change and got ready for diner. Susanna was taking care good care of him. But he couldn't return her love. He felt friendship for her, she was a good friend but he couldn't give her more than that. His heart was already taken.

Ever since the night that Candy left, he couldn't stop dreaming about her. He missed her so much! He was dreaming about her very single night and it was always the same dream; he was with Candy, they were laughing and they were happy and then, Candy started to disappear little by little screaming;

"_Terry! Help! I need help! Terry help me! Terry!"_

And then he woke up in sweats. He was doing the same dream almost every night, every time Candy called for help and he didn't know how to help her. Having the same dream every night, Terry understood how the Pharaoh in the bible felt before Joseph came to put some light in his dreams. Terry was in a bad mood and barely smiled since Candy's departure. Susanna was doing her best to cheer him up, without any success.

_"Freckles, are you trying to tell me something? Or do I miss you so much that I dream about you every night?"_

He couldn't talk to Susanna about it, so he went to see his mother one night.

- Terry, said Eleonor Baker, how are you, honey?

- Not really good mum…

- It's Candy, isn't it?

- How do you know?

- All I have to do is, look at you. Ever since Candy left, you've got this bad temper… you miss her, she's the woman you love

- Mum... Things are not what they seem

- Ok. I won't say anything more

- I wanted to talk to you about something

- I'm listening

Terry didn't confide in anybody, but these dreams were driving him crazy. He had to talk to someone.

- Here goes nothing… Mum, ever since Candy's departure, I can't stop dreaming about her….

- You love her, that's normal

- That's what I thought in the beginnings too, but it's the content of the dream that intrigues me

- What is it?

- We are together, we are happy and then it's like she disappears little by little and she's screaming for my help

- Oh… and that's every night?

- Yes

- I understand now why you're in such a good mood…she said ironically

- Mum, please…

- I'm sorry. Candy is asking for your help…maybe she needs help… maybe she's in danger

- I have a bad feeling, but maybe it's because of the fact that I lost her for good

- Maybe it's a telepathic message… if you have to help her, you'll get another sign

- You believe that?

- Well you're the one getting a telepathic SOS from your beloved…!

- Thanks, Mum. I have to go now

- Bye honey

- Bye mum, he said kissing her on the cheek.

Annie Brighton woke up and went to check if the mail had come. Maybe there was a letter from Candy. Ever since she went to New York, she didn't have any news from her. Did she marry Terry and decided not to come back to Chicago? How could she forget about her best friends? Something was not right. There was no letter from Candy.

Annie got ready sadly and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother who was already at the table, saw her long face.

- Annie, honey, said her mother, what's wrong?

- Mom, I have no news from Candy. I hope nothing happened to her

- That's odd, really. Since when don't you have any news from her?

- Since November…

- That's a long time alright

- I'm going to see Archie to see if he has any news

- I hope nothing happened to her. She's a nice girl, so full of life

Annie finished her breakfast and barely ate. She was too stressed by Candy's absence. She went to get Patty and they went together to see Archie at the Andrew manor. Archibald arrived with a smile.

- Annie, good morning, Patty he said kissing them on the cheek

- Archie, good morning, said Annie, do you have any news from Candy?

- I just checked the mail. Nothing

- This is becoming worrying said Patty, she would have give us some news…

Annie was looking at the pile of mail. Maybe Archie didn't look well. She was looking at a magazine and she saw a title that jumped in front of her.

"TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER, rising star from Broadway, just got engaged to SUSANNA MARLOWE…"

- Look at this magazine! She said showing them

- What? Said Archie, but… what's happening?

- He got engaged to Susanna? What about Candy? Said Patty

- The bastard! Said Archie, he broke her heart!

- But, if that's the case said Annie, she should've come back here, to us. Where is she? At least before we thought she was with Terry and now… it's worse!

- Yes, said Patty, knowing Candy even if she were hurt, and didn't want to talk about it, she would've want to be with us

- Archie, said Patty, we have to go see Terry to ask him what happened

- I'm going to beat him up! Said Archie

- Archie! Think about Candy. Terry is the last one to have seen her. If it bothers you, you can stay here and go to the police so they can start to investigate. I'll go to New York with Patty to see Terry

Archie realised that he had reacted a little violently and that he sounded like a jealous boyfriend. Annie understood, but didn't say anything. She was very patient and he was grateful to her for that. To leave the girls alone in New York? No, if Stear were there….

- No, we are all going to New York to see Grandchester… Two young girls alone, Stear would never forgive me if something happens to you

Stear had made the decision to enrol in the army and had left without saying anything to anybody. The whole family was completely devastated, not to mention his girlfriend, Patty.

Annie told her parents that she was going to New York with Archie and Patty to get some news of Candy from Terry. Since she was going to be in Archie's company, Mrs Brighton didn't object. Patty had no problem convincing her parents either.

The trio left for New York to look for their best friend. During the trip, they were trying to talk about other stuff, but they were all thinking about Candy. Where was she? What was she doing?

Once in New York, they went to the theatre to see Terry, but since it was the end of the day, he was already gone. One of the employees gave them Terry's address. They went to a hotel first to change and eat.

- I hope Terry would be able to tell us where Candy is, said Annie

- Archie, try to get a hold of yourself, said Patty

- Yes, we need his help and his cooperation, said Annie, so be calm, ok?

- He got engaged to Susanna Marlowe…. When I think how much Candy loved him. You remember before she left how dreamy she was? She was humming songs…

- She passed in front of us without seeing us! Said Patty, she was only thinking about Terry

- When we wanted to buy some ice cream, she said it was going to melt until she gets to New York… she thought it was to bring to Terry! Said Annie laughing

- And now… what happened? Where is she? Asked Archie sadly

They finished their meal and went at Terry's in early evening. They rang and a butler opened the door.

- Yes? May I help you?

- We came to see Mr. Grandchester said Annie

- Do you have an appointment?

- No. It's an emergency

- Who should I announce?

- Annie, Patty and Archie, Candy's friends

- One moment please

The butler went in the living room and found Terry with Susanna.

- Sir, you have visitors

- Who is it?

- Annie, Patty and Archie, Candy's friends

Terry raised his head surprised and Susanna had a twinge in her heart. Candy's friends? What did they want? Did Candy send them? Did she want Terry back? What was it all about?

- Let them in, said Terry

- But what do they want? Asked Susanna

- We'll know soon enough, said Terry

Annie, Patty and Archie came in the room. Terry stand up to greet them smiling.

- Annie, Patricia, Cornwell, Hello! What brings you by?

- Good evening Terry said Annie, Susanna…

- Good evening said Susanna

- Susanna, Terry said Patty, hi

- Granchester, Susanna said Archie

- Have a sit said Terry, you want something to drink?

- No thanks, said Annie and Patty

- I'm fine, said Archie

- Ok, Terry said Annie, we came to ask you something…

- Yes?

- What happened between you and Candy?

- We broke up, said Terry uncomfortable

- Oh… that's why you're with Susanna now, obviously, said Patty

- Yes…, said Terry

- I knew you were going to hurt her! Said Archie

- Archie… said Annie

- You don't know the whole story, said Terry, it's complicated…

- For me it's simple, you got tired of her… said Archie

- ARCHIE! Said Annie, that's not why we came…

- Why did you come here? Asked Susanna who couldn't take it anymore, is it about Candy?

- Yes, said Patty, but not in the way you think…

- Terry, said Annie, when was the last time you saw Candy?

Terry didn't understand why Annie was asking him that question. Did something happen to Candy? But he said suspicious:

- In November, after the premiere, we broke up and she went to the train station. She didn't want me to go with her. Why, what's happening?

- Terry, said Annie, Candy never came back to Chicago….

- WHAT! Yelled Terry, WHERE IS SHE!

- We don't know, said Patty she disappeared…

- What do you mean disappeared? Asked Terry

- We mean that she didn't write, or call, said Patty

- In fact said Annie, until we saw the announcement of your engagement in the magazine, we thought she was with you and was being lazy writing or enjoying your company or something…

- Oh my God! Said Terry visibly upset. We have to do something… I'm going to go to the police so they'll start looking her, I had no idea. If something happened to her, I will never forgive myself!

- You can say that again! Said Archie angry

- You're the last person to have seen her in fact, said Patty

Terry remained silent. He thought about his dreams. Did Candy really needed his help? His mother told him that if it was a telepathic message, there will be another sign; Candy's friends telling him that she had disappeared…He wanted to say something, but not in front of Susanna.

_" Where are you Freckles?" he asked himself_

- Since you don't know anything, said Annie, we're going back to Chicago. I'll give you my phone number if you hear anything, call me.

- Thanks said Terry, I'll give you my phone number too. Call me as soon as you hear something

- Ok. Said Annie, Thank you

- No, thanks to you for the information. Let's keep in touch.

Candy's friends left. Susanna was a little disappointed. Candy couldn't leave them alone?

- Candy has disappeared…

- Susanna…

- Maybe it's a trick to get attention…

- Susanna, she saved your life, she left me so I can be with you…be a little compassionate!

- I'm sorry, said Susanna ashamed, I hope she's fine

- Me too.

Terry went to the police station the same day to report Candy's disappearance. Needless to say that Terry spent a very bad night! The dream he had about Candy became more and more intense.

"_Terryyyy!_ _Come and save me! Terry help!"_

He spent a very agitated night.

Candy's friends returned to Chicago and went to the police to report Candy's disappearance, so the police will start to look for her in Chicago.

Albert, got his memory back and since Candy didn't come back, he went on his adventure trips, thinking Candy was happy with Terry.

Eliza and Neil learned about Candy's disappearance, too. Eliza was glad.

"_The stable girl got only what she deserves! May she be gone forever!"_

Neil, strangely felt very sad. Candy, he won't see Candy anymore. He liked to tease her, but he realised that he liked her! Those beautiful emerald green eyes that long blond hair, and those freckles she was beautiful…. And now, he won't see her anymore! No, she had just disappeared, she might reappear… he prayed that Candy was alive.

The Great Aunt Elroy was maybe motionless towards Candy but she was following the researches closely, after all she was a member or the family.

The young patient with blond hair and freckles, that the nurses had nicely nicknamed "angel face", was still in the coma. Her body was starting to suffer because of the non-nutrition and non-activity.

- Wake up Angel face was saying a young doctor, your body needs activity, come on wake up… wake up, oh ye who sleeps, wake up from among the dead… come back among the living. Your place is not with the invalids. Wake up so you can tell us your name Angel face.

But the "Angel face" was not moving and she was mute. The void, the nothingness the darkness, the darkness, was not good for health. You have to come towards the light, but the darkness was not hurting, the darkness was motionless and emotions hurt. But she needed strengths; her body needed strengths and activity. But… later, later…

A month passed before the light came back in the long black hallway, without life and without emotions. The light was hurting her eyes. The sun; feeling a little heat did her good. But she was incapable of moving. Only her eyes were opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 2**

**"Excuse-me, do I know you?"**

When the nurses entered the room in the sunny morning, they were surprised to see "the sleeping beauty" with her eyes opened.

-Oh, "Angel face" you're awake! Said one of the nurses, I'll go get the doctor. Doctor! The "sleeping beauty"… What's your name?

"Sleeping beauty" why were they calling her like that? The doctor had arrived and was conducting an examination on her.

-So what's your name, Sleeping Beauty? Asked the doctor.

-Not, "Sleeping Beauty", she said with a week voice.

o-We know that, said the doctor, that's why we're asking you for your name…

"The Sleeping Beauty" remained speechless. What was her name, again? She didn't know. The black hole, the void, nothing.

-I… I… I don't know… I don't remember… but… Oh… My God!

-Easy, said the doctor, you just woke up from a long coma, it's normal, let time pass a little, ok?

- Ok.

But time passed and she still didn't remember her name. The doctor came back to see her.

-So "Sleeping Beauty", still nothing?

- Nothing… the black hole…

-We are going to register you as "Jane Doe" on your file, until you remember your name.

- Jane Doe?

- That's the name we give patients that don't remember anything… John for a man and Jane for a woman…

- "Jane Doe", it makes me sound like miss everybody… "Sleeping Beauty" was better, but since I'm not sleeping anymore…

She heard something in her head: " …_Juliet" _…was that her name?

- Juliet, she said.

- Oh, that's your name? You remember?

- No, but it's the only name in my head… Juliet.

- Ok, we're going to call you Juliet, then. The nurses nicknamed you "Angel face".

- "Angel face", "Sleeping Beauty"… she said.

- It's more phrases, than given names… said the doctor.

- That's very nice, she said smiling… maybe I'm mean with a bad temper…

- With a face like yours? No, said the doctor, you must be goodness incarnate.

- Stop it doctor, you're going to make me blush…

She actually blushed when she heard the compliment. And the doctor thought she was so beautiful.

- You'll need to do some exercises for your body that's now weak.

- Members you don't use atrophies…

- Exactly.

The doctor started thinking. Not a lot of young girls use that kind of vocabulary.

- I'm going to send a nurse with a wheel chair so you can go to the garden.

- Ok, doctor, she said smiling.

The doctor was looking at her, she had long blond and curly hair that had grown during all those months. They were undone pass her shoulders to her breast. Did she have a family? No one came to see her. Since she didn't have any memory, she couldn't tell them anything about herself.

In the garden, it was spring and the fresh air felt good on her. There were other patients of all ages, young, old, children; she was on her wheelchair next to an old man.

- Juliet, you can stay here, I'll come an get you in a little while, said the nurse.

- Thanks, Helen, said Juliet.

Juliet looked at the old man next to her.

- Good morning, she said with a nice smile.

- That's a matter of opinion! I don't see what's so good about it!

- Well, the sun is shinning, the birds are singing, the trees are green and the flowers are colourful…

- And that gives you a "good morning"?

- Yes. Isn't it beautiful?

-Not when you're old and sick like me…

- What? When you're old and sick, you can't see all the wonders of nature? Look how blue the sky is…!

- That's easy for you to say! You're young and you have your whole life in front of you.

- Maybe… but I'm also sick, I just woke up from a long coma…

- Oh… you're the "Sleeping Beauty"!

- I didn't know I was popular…

- You're kidding right? Such a beautiful girl in the coma? Everybody is talking about it! We were even making bets for when you were going to wake up…

- Gee, I feel so special, she said ironically, who won the bet?

- I don't know who won the bet.

- Never mind. I'm finally awake, and I have no memory!

- Oh… Sleeping Beauty, I'm sorry. But you're in such a good mood!

-It's better that to feel sorry about myself. Don't you think so? Joy is better than sadness.

The old man looked at her. This young girl was so beautiful, she didn't know who she was, she had no idea what she was going to do without her memory, but she was bursting of joy.

- I was sad when I woke up without my memory, but I didn't like that sensation. Joy is way better for the moral and health! Continued Juliet.

- You're right, nature is beautiful.

A ball landed on Juliet's lap and a little girl arrived quickly to get it.

- Is this yours? Asked Juliet.

- Yes… said the little girl.

- Here you go… said Juliet smiling.

- Thanks, said the little girl laughing.

The other patients came near them, and started to share their joy and sadness. They've all heard about the "Sleeping Beauty" and they wanted to know her. Some came out of curiosity and they stayed because of her joy. The fact that she had amnesia, made her more fascinating.

The doctor that was taking care of her, was looking at her by the window and saw all the patients surrounding her. There was something about this young girl… he didn't want to fall in love with her, because when her memory comes back, she will probably have someone in her heart already. But if that's the case, where is he? Didn't she have any family that was worried about her? Friends?

The days passed and Juliet after days of re-education, was finally able to walk. She didn't have her wheelchair anymore. She was feeling better physically. She continued with her sessions in the garden and she spent time with the nurses, and in the kitchen. She was also reading a lot and her favourite book was "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. She didn't know why she liked the story of Juliet so much. She learned the part by heart. She also spent a lot of time with children. Those who couldn't go outside in the garden, she went to see them in their room and read them stories. She behaved like she always was in a hospital. The doctors and the nurses suspected that she maybe was a nurse before the accident. But since she had no memory to confirm their suspicions….

Time arrived when she had to leave the hospital and she was asking herself what she was going to do. She was in the garden and was thinking about it.

- Juliet, said the old man, you don't seem in the a good mood, today.

- I have to leave the hospital soon, and my memory is still not back. I don't really what to do or where to go…

- Come on Juliet, don't think about that "don't worry about tomorrow, tomorrow will worry about itself" It's not from me, it's from the Son of God himself, Jesus Christ! He joked.

They burst out laughing with the other patients that were present. She thought them so well, now it was them that were cheering her up! She was in her room later that day brushing her long blond hair.

Neil Reagan came to Hope hospital to make a donation on behalf of the Great aunt Elroy. The hospital was a little far away from Chicago. He was there against his will, he would had rather spend some time with his girlfriends. But the Great aunt wanted to prepare him to become responsible and often sent him to make donations around the city. Since she was frequently giving donations, the hospital had baptized a wing the "Elroy wing". The doctor was giving Neil the grand tour of the Elroy wing. But the doctor was called for an emergency, during the tour.

- I'm sorry, Mr. Reagan, I have to go.

- Ok, said Neil.

- I'm sending you a nurse to finish the tour.

- Yeah, yeah…

The doctor left. Neil was walking around a little, while he waited for the nurse. He was looking inside the rooms when he thought the saw a vision.

"_Candy?" _he thought.

He came closer and entered the room.

- Can I help you? Asked Juliet surprised.

- Candy? Candy?

- But…

- Candy, don't you recognise me? It's me, Neil…

- No, but…

He came near her and hugged her. Juliet froze on the spot. Who was this young man? Neil Reagan was so happy to see her that he didn't think and just hugged her. It felt so good to hug Candy! When he saw she wasn't reacting, he let go of her.

- I'm sorry, he said releasing her of his embrace.

- No, I'm sorry… do I know you?

- What? Of course you know me!

- I lost my memory… who are you?

Neil couldn't believe his ears. She didn't remember him? He saw a window of opportunity opening in front of him. Ever since Candy's disappearance, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He prayed every night that she'd be found and his prayers were answered; he had found Candy… without her memory! What a bonus! He could do with her whatever pleased him, and tell her whatever he wanted… it was simply irresistible! So he said:

- I'm your fiancé, Neil Reagan. You'd disappeared. Oh, my darling, I'm so happy to see you…! He said, hugging her again.

The young girl didn't know what to do. Engaged to this boy? No… nothing came to her head. It was still the black hole.

- I still don't remember. What did you say my name was again?

- Candy…

- "Candy" like the sweet? Why not chewing gum, while your at it? Ridiculous!

Neil couldn't help laughing.

- It's short for Candice… Your name is Candice White Andrew.

- Candice White Andrew? … No… that name doesn't ring a bell… nothing…

A nurse entered the room.

- What are you doing here, Mr. Reagan?

- I know this young lady…

- Really?

- She my fiancée, Candy.

- Oh, but… I don't think that you can tell her anything. She has to remember on her own… Juliet?

- Nothing, said Juliet, he said my name was Candy, but it doesn't ring a bell…

- I'm going to go get the doctor, said the nurse.

Neil stayed with Juliet who was still sceptical. Why was she sceptical? Didn't she worry about where to go not too long ago? This young man was giving her a little hope. He said he was her fiancé, he knew her. "Candy", what a funny name! Like the sweets… Why not throw herself in the water? This young man was like a safety buoy for her in a middle of the ocean where she couldn't see any land at the horizon. The buoy was going to help her get to shore, that she still couldn't see.

- Let's wait for the doctor, Neil, so he can tell us what you can and cannot tell me.

- Ok, said Neil.

In his head, he was so happy to have Candy only to himself. But he had to keep her far from away from her group of friends. She didn't have any memory; she's going to listen to him. He was her saviour… the doctor arrived with the nurse.

- Mr. Reagan, you know this patient? Asked the doctor.

- Yes, she's my fiancé, Candice White Andrew… she'd disappeared. What happened?

- There was a train accident back in November, two trains found themselves on the same track going in opposite directions… the collision was very violent. There were a lot of casualties and a lot of wounded. Your fiancée was badly wounded and she had an operation to repair her organs, but she didn't wake up. With the accident, her personal effects were lost. She wasn't regaining consciousness to tell us her name. She stayed very long in a coma. She woke only a month ago, without her memory. She has amnesia.

-We didn't know where she was, said Neil, she went to New York… and then there was no news from her. She probably took an earlier train before the date she'd given us, because she was supposed to come back in December. She certainly wanted to surprise us. Poor darling. And this hospital is out of town… that's why the police couldn't find her! But, I'm here now, Candy. I'm going to take care of you…

- I'm glad, said the doctor, Juliet?

- "Juliet"? Repeated Neil.

- Yes, since I didn't remember my name, and "Juliet" was the only one in my head, for a strange reason… said Juliet.

"_That's because you went to see the good for nothing Grandchester play Romeo and Juliet!" _thought Neil.

- So, they call me "Juliet", she finished. No, doctor, I still don't remember anything.

- Don't force yourself. You memory will come back in due time. Mr. Reagan, don't force her and avoid giving her too much details on her life. It has to come by itself. Are you ready to take care of her?

- Yes, of course. I'm going to take her home with me, until she gets her memory back.

- Doesn't she have a family?

- No, she's an orphan. My uncle adopted her…

- And you fell in love, said the nurse, how romantic!

Juliet smiled and Neil was in seventh heaven.

- When can I take her home? Asked Neil.

- Tonight it's too late, but tomorrow morning, there shouldn't be any problems.

- Perfect. It gives me the time to tell the family. They will all be so happy to see you, Candy. I'll come and get you tomorrow around noon, ok? Bye, honey.

- You're taking me to your house? Did you even asked me if I wanted to? Asked Juliet.

- No, I thought that…

- Because I don't remember anything, you think that I'm going to follow the first guy who says he knows me?

- Juliet, said the doctor, this is a great opportunity for you… the Reagan family is one of the richest of Chicago…

- Maybe, but I don't remember them. I know you better than them…

- Candy… Juliet, said Neil, come with me, please. We're going to take care of you. You don't know anybody; you don't know where to go. I'm offering you to come with me, to my house, so that you can rest and remember, so we could get married.

- Wait a minute, get married? I don't want to get married without my memory. That would be like marrying a stranger… Maybe we're not in good terms at all and you want to take advantage of my amnesia… Why weren't you in New York with me?

Neil remained silent. Juliet was right on the money! But he didn't let it show. He had to agree; otherwise Juliet could refuse to follow him.

- Juliet, he can't tell you anything more, you have to remember on your own, said the doctor.

- I promise you, said Neil, that we won't get married without your memory. So, you're coming with me, please? I'm sorry I assumed that you were going to come with me. Come on, Candy… Juliet…

- Ok, if you promise me that we will get married only if I get my memory back…

- I promise, he lied…

- Come and get me tomorrow then…

- Thank God. See you tomorrow, honey.

- See you tomorrow… But you said your uncle adopted me, why am I not going to his place?

- He's not there. He's on business trip and there's nobody there, he lied, you need to be in a family, I'm offering you mine…

- Alright, good night.

He kissed her on the forehead softly, and looked at her with love. And he left. The doctor and the nurse were observing Juliet's reaction.

- Miss Andrew? Said the doctor, are you ok?

"Miss Andrew" it sounded like he was talking to someone else. But in a way, it was another person, because she had no memory of "Candy White Andrew": she was "Angel face" "Sleeping beauty" even "Jane Doe", but not Candy… She didn't know anything about Candy, nothing at all. But she knew her name and that was a good thing.

- Yes, doctor, someone knows me.

- Your fiancé… said the nurse, he's handsome.

- My fiancé… well.

- Now you know where to go. The Reagans are rich. They have a big mansion, said the doctor, you're very lucky.

- Maybe, said Juliet, thanks, doctor.

The doctor left the room a little disappointed to have learned that Juliet, Jane Doe, was Candy White Andrew, engaged to Neil Reagan. The heir of a prominent family of Chicago. His uncle, said Neil, had adopted her; it could only be William Albert Andrew, hence the name "Andrew" in Candice White Andrew. She came from a rich family herself.

"_I'm glad I didn't get too attached to her",_ he thought.

The nurse went and told everybody the news that Juliet had become Candy White Andrew. Everybody was happy for her. Juliet got out of her room for diner. She was having her last diner at the hospital. She was a little afraid to leave. The hospital was the only place she knew. Tomorrow she was leaving to go elsewhere. She entered the dining room; the lights were out. The lights came on suddenly and everybody screamed:

-SURPRISE!

She opened her eyes surprised and a smile illuminated her face. The dining room was decorated; there was a big sign that said:

"GOOD LUCK, JULIET… EUH Candy… WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU!"

Juliet had tears in her eyes, she thanked them touched…

- Thank you so much, I'm going to miss you too.

- Come on, said an old man, apparently you have a handsome fiancé and he's rich! You're very lucky!

The others agreed. They dined in the happy atmosphere. The cook had a cake that said:

"GOOD LUCK, ANGEL FACE!"

Back in her room, a nurse was there to make sure she was all right.

- Juliet, we're going to miss you, your joy of life, your cheerfulness.

- You can continue, Leticia, all you have to do is to show them that life is not so bad.

- It's like you're used to doing that.

- I feel so good in this hospital. I have no memory.

-Not for long, I hope. Good night.

- Good night.

Juliet had a very light sleep with no dreams. She didn't have any flash of her life as Candy White Andrew. She was a stranger to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember me**

**Chapter 3**

"**A new beginning"**

Neil Reagan arrived home on a cloud. His sister asked him why he looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary. Neil hesitated a little. Will he stay with his family or run away with Candy to make her fall in love with him? He decided to throw himself in the water, praying his family will stand by him and don't spoil everything.

- Eliza, I need you. Tell me "yes"…

- Yes to what, bro?

- Tell me yes, please…

- Ok. I hope I didn't sign my death warrant…

- But you might kill me….

- Oh oh… Neil, what's happening?

- Ok. I found Candy.

- WHAT! Where is she? She couldn't disappear for good?

- Stop it Eliza! I'm in love with her…

- WHAT! Did you fall on your head or something? Are you crazy?

- Yes, in love with Candy…

- Neil…

- She's very beautiful. Ever since I learned she disappeared, I can't stop thinking about her.

- Oh my God! You're crazy…

- …in love with Candy.

- Stop saying that!

- Look I found her…

- Where? In an insane asylum?

- Almost. In a hospital…

- Which hospital?

- The hospital of Hope, the one out of town…

- Why isn't she back to her crappy place?

- Because she lost her memory….

- Lost her memory? Her Albert contaminated her, or what?

- Stop saying nonsense, Eliza! You want the rest or not?

- Sorry. Go ahead!

- I saw her in her hospital room while I was visiting. I got into her room and she was looking at me like I had three heads…

- That's nothing out of the ordinary….

- Eliza!

- Sorry.

- I told her who I was and that's when she asked me if she knew me and that she had lost her memory. I couldn't resist the temptation…

- Oh oh… I'm almost afraid to ask… what did you do?

Neil remained silent for a little while. He was suddenly afraid to tell the truth about his plan. But it was too late; he had to continue, because Eliza is not going to leave him alone. He said softly:

- I told her I was her fiancé…

- WHAT? Are you out of your mind?

- A window of opportunity opened, and I took it…

- OH MY GOD!

- She doesn't remember anything, she won't know the truth…

- But her friends and our dear cousin are going to tell her…

- Not if we keep her far away from them… For Candy, I'm her saviour; she's going to listen to me.

He didn't tell his sister that it took him a little time to convince Candy to come with him.

- You want to bring her here, guessed Eliza.

- I can convince her to marry me, before her memory comes back he lied.

- Neil, you're playing with fire… If she remembers…

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there. So, you're going to help me sell the idea to mom and the great aunt?

Eliza thought about it for a moment. Candy hated Neil and if he succeeds in marrying her before her memory comes back, Candy is going to have a cow! And that, she couldn't miss! A nice revenge!

- Ok, bro! Let's go sell the idea to mom and the great aunt…

- Thanks, sis! One more thing, since she didn't have any memory, she was been called "Juliet"…

- "Juliet"? Why "Juliet"?

- Because she probably just came from seeing that good-for-nothing son of a duke, now, a no good actor… play in "Romeo and Juliet"…

- Hey, easy when you talk about Terrence… I love him…

- Eliza, he spit on you!

- And you, Candy beat you up!

- That's enough! You're going to call her "Juliet", ok?

- Whatever!

They went to the living room where Mrs. Reagan and the Great aunt Elroy were having tea.

- Mom, great aunt, said Neil, I have a favour to ask you…

They explained the Candy situation. The great aunt listened to the end without saying a word. Mrs. Reagan had a little scream of surprise and said:

- Neil, you're brilliant!

- Did I miss something? Said Eliza surprised, how is he brilliant?

- Candy is William's heir; she's worth a fortune! Said the great aunt.

- Oh… said Eliza, so this marriage won't bother you?

- On the contrary, it will suit us nicely. The Andrews have a higher social rank than ours…

- So this marriage will make Neil higher in the society? Asked Eliza, and the money…

- You're thinking about her social standing and her money? Said Neil, whatever! So you agree, I can bring her here?

- Yes, we will keep your fiancée for you, said Mrs. Reagan. Dorothy is going to prepare a room for her. And we'll need to go shopping for her clothes tomorrow morning.

- One more thing, don't forget to call her "Juliet", said Neil, thanks, mom, thanks, great aunt.

- Ok, said Mrs. Reagan.

- Whatever, said the great aunt Elroy.

It was settled. Candice White Andrew, without her memory, and who was making others call herself "Juliet", was going to live at the Reagan's pending her nuptials to Neil Reagan. This last one was overjoyed and Eliza too, but not for the same reasons.

When Juliet woke up the next morning, she was getting ready when she realised she had nothing to wear. Well, too bad! She will borrow the hospital gown. The children came to see her with pictures they drew for her as souvenirs.

- You'll come and see us, Juliet? Asked a little girl.

- Yes, of course. Thanks for the drawings.

- Bye, Juliet. Good luck, said the children kissing her.

- Bye, kids, said Juliet.

They got out to go back to their room. Juliet was alone with Leticia the nurse.

- I have nothing to wear to get out of the hospital.

- You don't have to worry about that. There's a parcel for you or should I say parcels…

Juliet looked at her clueless. Leticia got out of the room and came back with a lot of packages.

- What's all this?

- It's for you… from your fiancé.

- Oh… said Juliet opening one of the boxes, oh my God!

- It's very beautiful, said Leticia.

Juliet took out a beautiful green dress, the same green as her eyes, with a hat to go with it. There were also shoes, to go with the dress. In the other packages, there were combs, brushes, hair ribbons, hair pins… There was also a make up bag, body creams, perfumes… in another package there were underwears. Neil had thought of everything! Or actually his mother did! Juliet got ready with the help of Leticia and she was really beautiful. She let her hair down on her shoulders. Neil arrived and kissed her on the forehead.

- You're very beautiful, honey. You're ready, Juliet?

- Yes. It doesn't bother you to call me "Juliet"?

- Not at all! I like that name.

- So, let's go!

Juliet left at Neil's arm after saying good-bye to the entire hospital staff that was waiting for them at the exit with the patients. Juliet had tears in her eyes. The trip home was made in silence in the beginning. Neil knew that she was preoccupied.

- Are you ok, Juliet?

- Yes, but…

- What?

- About the two of us… you're not going to expect that I…

- You're talking about intimate moments? Don't worry… little by little.

- I don't know what we did before I lost my memory…

"_Nothing!"_ Said Neil in his head.

- But for now… I'd rather do nothing…

Neil was disappointed. Juliet's resilience to go with him showed him that she was not so easy to manipulate, without her memory. He will handle her later.

- You don't even want me to kiss you on the lips? He said disappointed.

- Don't take it wrong. When my memory will be back, I sure I'm going to kiss you as much as you want… we'll catch up!

- Ok, he said, disappointed so she would have pity on him.

But Juliet didn't fell in the trap. There was no way she was going to kiss Neil, until she gets her memory back. But was that really the real reason? Neil was a little disappointed of course. But he said to himself that he would be able to convince her with time.

When they arrived at the Reagan manor, Eliza, Mrs. Reagan and the Great Aunt greeted her with warmth.

- Candy! Said Eliza, I'm Neil's sister, Eliza.

- I'm Neil's mother, said Mrs. Reagan.

- And I'm the Great Aunt Elroy.

- Pleased to meet you all and thank you for having me in your house, said Juliet smiling, but call me "Juliet", please.

Acting was not a problem; Juliet was so nice.

- I'm going to show you your room, said Eliza, then we're going to go shopping, you need a whole wardrobe…

- Ok, said Juliet smiling, let's go!

They went to the bedroom to leave Juliet's stuff. Then, they went down for lunch. Juliet adapted herself to be with those people that she considered strangers. They went shopping, Neil went with them, he didn't want to leave Juliet alone with Eliza.

- Take everything you want, said Neil.

- But it's way too much, she said.

- It's for you bride's trousseau, said Eliza, come on!

- Since you're insisting.

They had fun trying on different dresses. Eliza also bought some dresses, like she needed them! They did lots of different stores of the city.

Candy's friends saw them from afar, but they didn't pay attention. Neil and Eliza shopping, was nothing out of the ordinary. If only they had paid more attention, they would've seen the young girl accompanying them was no other than their dear best friend, Candy, who was missing in action.

In New York, Terry was not the same since the visit from Candy's friends. His dreams had become more intense. He went to confide in his mother.

- WHAT? Candy has disappeared? Said Eleonor, since when?

- Since our separation at the hospital. Her friends said the she never returned to Chicago.

- You're sure?

- Yes. I wanted to take her to the train station, but she refused.

- She didn't want to prolong the pain of your separation.

- But I should've gone with her anyway. Make sure she was alright, that she took the train.

- Maybe she took the train and something happened to the train during her trip…

- Yes…. Mum, you're a genius! I'm going to go to the police. Thanks!

- The pleasure was all mine… good luck, honey!

He kissed her on the cheek and got out of there like a fury, before Eleonor could finish her sentence. He first went to the library to consult old newspapers and he found a paper talking about a train wreck that happened near Chicago at the end of November. There were a lot of wounded, a lot of casualties and missing persons.

"_Candy is not dead, I would've felt it… I feel bad since she left, since the accident. I miss her so much… she's asking me to help her in my dreams… she's alive"_

He hired a private investigator, so he could do some research in all the hospitals were the wounded from the train wreck were brought. He also went to the police to give them the heads up on the situation. When he went back home, that evening. Susanna was waiting for him.

- Good evening, Terry, she said smiling.

- Susanna… you didn't have to wait for me.

- I like waiting for you, Terry.

- I was doing some research for Candy.

- Terry, you have the police for that.

- I hired a private investigator so he can do the research exclusively. The police don't really have the time to take care of the missing person cases. You know I won't feel good until I hear from her. We're the last ones to have seen her…

- I know but…

- Susanna, Candy passes before everything, even the theatre. I'm sorry if I hurt you…

Terry had always been honest with her. A little too honest. He had just said that nothing came before Candy, even the theatre… she wasn't on the list of his priorities. Could she even blame him? He was forced to stay with her. She knew that he loved Candy, that she will only be a friend to him, if that! This entire story with Candy was driving her crazy. She barely saw Terry, and the little time she saw him, he wasn't saying anything, or he'll go back out again. She was dining alone; she had all the comfort, except Terry's attention, which was the most important thing for her. Until Candy is found, Terry will not take care of her like he should. Candy had left them free, but even though she had disappeared, she was more present than ever in their lives.

Terry went to his library and called Annie. Mrs Brighton answered.

- Mrs. Brighton? Good evening. Can I speak with Annie, please? It's Terry.

- Oh, Terry, good evening! Yes, she was expecting your phone call. One moment please.

A few minutes later, he heard Annie's voice.

- Hello? Terry? Good evening. Do you have any news?

- Good evening, Annie. It's not a lot, but the train that Candy took that night, had an accident…

- Oh my God! Don't tell me that…

- No, she's not on the casualty list. But there were a lot of wounded and missing people.

- It's been months, Terry. If she were wounded, she would've contacted us, by now. Maybe there's no more hope…

- No, Annie, she's alive. I'm sure of it.

- How?

- I didn't want to talk in front of Susanna the night you came to see me, but ever since Candy and I broke up, I've been having the same dream every night.

- What kind of dreams?

- I'm with Candy, we're happy, but then she disappears, or gets sucked in little by little crying to me for help.

- And you've been having those dreams every night for all those months?

- Yes, I think it's a premonition or something…

- You think? But if she's alive, where is she?

- I don't know Annie, all I know is that we have to find her, otherwise, I will never live in peace.

- You still love her…

- That's not what's important…

- Yes, Terry, it is important. Wherever she is at this moment, she sent you a telepathic message. Your connection is indestructible…

- I love her more than ever, Annie. If you hadn't come to tell me that she had disappeared, I would've turned to the bottle and left everything, because I couldn't live without her…

- Terry, love, true love always wins. You need to have hope.

- From your mouth to God's ears! Let's keep in touch. I hired a private investigator so he can do some research every where; the hospitals, the clinics…

- The police looked here…

- But in the city. The accident happened outside the city. That's where he's going to look.

- It's true we didn't have the detail of the accident. I'll call you as soon as I hear something.

- Me too. Bye Annie, and thanks.

- Good night Terry. Have courage and thanks again.

Annie hung up the phone a little relieved. Candy had sent Terry a telepathic message by his dreams, she was sure of it.

"_Oh my God, let her be alright!" _she prayed.

Annie, Patty and Archie were at a wedding reception a few days later. They were late, because Archie had some work to do. They really went out of courtesy, since it was going to be their turn soon. The reception was almost over. Annie saw her mother for afar but she was attracted by the young girl that was standing next to Neil. She had curls in her hair and was very well dressed. She was laughing.

"_That laugh, she said to herself, but…"_

She would have recognized it among thousands, for having hearing it her whole life.

- Archie, Patty did you hear that? She asked.

- Heard what? Asked Archie.

- I didn't hear anything, said Patty.

Annie started to doubt her hearing. Maybe she heard wrong, because if it was her childhood friend, she will never laugh like that with the Reagans. They went near Mrs. Brighton.

- Annie, finally! You've missed the ceremony!

- I'm sorry, Mrs. Brighton, it's my fault, said Archie.

- By the way, Neil Reagan has a fiancée, do you know her? I haven't seen her yet, said Mrs. Brighton.

- No, and I don't care said Archie, I pity the girl…

- She doesn't know in what she's getting herself into, the poor girl, said Annie.

- Maybe we should warn her, said Patty.

- What's the use? Said Archie, if she agreed to marry him, that means she's in love with him and you all know that love is blind.

- You're right she will realise soon enough the mistake she's making, said Patty.

They continued talking at the reception with other acquaintances without a worry for Neil Reagan's "fiancée".

Eliza saw Candy's friends from afar.

- Neil, she whispered in his ear, Archie, Annie and Patty at 12 o'clock, behind you. We have to go…

- No! She doesn't remember anything.

- But they could tell her the truth…

- Don't worry; they will be so stunned they won't say anything. Look at me and follow my lead when we see them.

Juliet was talking with Mrs. Reagan and didn't hear anything. Mrs. Reagan was regretting her past behaviour with Candy. She was really a very charming young girl and Neil was in love with her. She prayed inside that Juliet really falls in love with her son, so that when her memory comes back, it won't be important that Neil lied. She wanted her son to be happy. He respected her and she was uncle William's heir.

When the people started to leave the reception, Neil bumped into Archie on purpose, who was of course with Annie and Patty.

- Oh, Archie, Annie and Patty, said Neil smiling, let me introduce you to my fiancée, Juliet… Juliet, honey, this is my cousin, Archibald, his fiancée Annie and her friend Patricia.

The trio was, speechless, flabbergasted, frozen on the spot! They were so stunned they couldn't get a word out!

- Hello, said Juliet with a smile, Archibald, Annie and Patricia, I'm very happy to meet you. Are you ok? You look sick…

- They're fine, said Neil, they are only surprised to see you so beautiful.

- Stop it, Neil, you're going to make me blush said Juliet laughing, see you around! She said to the trio.

Neil took her by the arm to their car with his mother and the Great aunt. Eliza was glad of the spectacle. She had a mocking laugh and went to join her family.

The trio was still speechless for a while. Mrs. Brighton and her husband arrived and brought them back to reality.

- Annie, Archie, Patty, are you coming? You look like you've seen a ghost… Annie?

- Oh… yes mom, we're coming… Archie?

- Euh… I'm going to drive them, Mrs. Brighton. Let's go.

- Ok, said Mrs. Brighton.

Archie took Annie and Patty to the Andrew manor. They didn't say a word during the ride. Once in one of the living rooms, Archie finally broke the silence.

- For a surprise, that's a big one!

- That's the least we can say! Add Patty.

- I knew I heard her laugh! Said Annie, but I though my ears were playing tricks on me, she couldn't be laughing with the Reagans!

- What happened? Why didn't she recognize us? And why did he called her "Juliet" Asked Archie.

- She acted like she was seeing us for the first time, said Patty.

- Never mind that! Said Annie, ENGAGED TO NEIL REAGAN! She must've hit her head pretty hard during that train wreck…

- Train wreck? Repeated Archie and Patty.

- Oh yeah, I didn't tell you anything. I was waiting for some news from Terry; I didn't want to worry you….

- Annie… said Archie.

- I'm getting to it, Archie. Terry called me a few days ago to tell me that he learned that the train Candy took after their break up, had had an accident a little outside of Chicago and that there were a lot of casualties, wounded and missing persons. So I told him that it had been months and that maybe she was dead… he told me that he felt she was alive, because he dreamt about her every night and that she was asking for help.

- Why didn't he tell us that the night we went to see him? Asked Archie.

-Because Susanna was there. So he hired a private investigator to do some research in hospitals and clinics outside of Chicago… oh, he's going to be surprised!

- It's his fault! Said Archie, if they hadn't broken up…

- Archie, Susanna saved Terry's life. I read it in old magazines. So I conclude that Candy left him so he could take care of Susanna… Terry still loves Candy.

- Oh my God! Said Patty, Neil Reagan! No… it's too horrible! Even you Archie, you must prefer Terry!

- Yeah, my cousin is a little snotty-nosed kid…and he will not let us go near her…

- We have to find a solution, said Annie.

- Let's put our brains to work! Said Patty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember me**

**Chapter 4**

"**I will come when you call…"**

In New York, Terry received the report from the private investigator he'd hired. He had to call Annie, he thought, when he read it, but no, it was better if he went to Chicago in person. He went to talk to Robert Hathaway and asked him for a few days off. But Robert had a proposition for him.

- Do you know how long you're going to stay there?

- Euh… I'm not sure. This friend needs me and I don't know for how long.

- So here is what I had in mind; I just bought a theatre in Chicago, we need new actors to make another Stratford troupe from Chicago… What would you say to be the director, you could make the auditions and have a little more responsibilities?

- Oh, but Robert, there are more competent people than me for that position.

- You're an excellent actor, Terry and you'll be an excellent director, you could continue playing Romeo, when you'll be done finding the actors… and that will also give you a salary…

- Thank you, Robert, thanks a lot.

- I'm going to call Martin and tell him that you're coming.

- Thanks again.

He went back home to tell Susanna that he was leaving for Chicago indefinitely.

- Susanna, I have to go to Chicago…

- For Candy? When will this story be over?

- I don't know Susanna, when we find her in safe and sound? Said Terry ironically.

- But Terry, you're going to leave me alone…

- I'm sorry, Susanna. Like I told you before, Candy passes before everything, even acting. Robert gave me a job working at the theatre in Chicago while I'm there.

- Can I come?

- To do what? You don't like Candy and with your handicap, you won't be able to do much. Call your mother, you can ask her to come and stay with you.

- But I want to come with you, and wait for you at the hotel or the apartment that you're going to rent…

- Susanna, the days are going to be long, and I will often be with Candy's friends. And I don't think that hearing talking about Candy from dusk till dawn is your favourite hobby… it's better if you stay here with your mother.

- Ok, Terry. I wanted to come with you, that's all.

- If it were a trip of pleasure, maybe I would have taken you with me, but it's not. I'm going to look for Candy, she's in danger.

- How could you be so sure? Maybe she's hiding and she doesn't want to see anybody…

- Candy's first thought is for others. She will never disappear without saying anything, because she knows her friends would be worried and that's the last thing she wants. Susanna, I have to do this, otherwise, I will never be at peace. She's in danger, I'm sure of it.

- You dream about her…

- But how…?

- I hear you cry out her name in your sleep, from my bedroom, you call her and you ask her how to help her.

- Susanna, you now understand, why I have to go…

- I knew that you were in love with her. But I didn't know how much… You feel that she needs you…

- I'm sorry.

- Have a nice trip, Terry, she said sadly with tears in her eyes, I'm going to wait for you here.

She went to her bedroom to cry. Terry loved Candy, he will never love her. She loved him so much… He was taking care of her, he had asked her to marry him, but he never forgot about Candy. Was she doing the right thing by hanging on to Terry? He was not in love with her, he hardly smiled at her, to say the least. But having Terry taking care of her was a delight she couldn't do without…

"_I'm sorry, Candy, you let him to me. He's mine, I love him too much."_

Terry took the train the next day for Chicago. He had to go see Candy's friends to give them the result of the investigation for his private investigator in person. He left Susanna sad and he was sorry, but Candy needed him. He was in a compartment with a nice old lady that was looking at him.

- Hello, she said smiling, you seem lost in your thoughts. You miss your pretty one?

Terry smiled; this old lady had this warmth coming from her, a peaceful atmosphere.

- Actually, she's missing… said Terry.

- Oh… wait… May I?

- Yes.

She took his hands and closed her eyes for a while and she said:

- She's fine, but she's lost. Only you can find her…

- How do you know?

- You love her very much and you will need to dig in that love to find her and a lot of courage and perseverance. Terrence Grandchester, that's your name, isn't it? I recognized you. You're an excellent actor. My name is Clara.

- Hello, Clara, you can call me Terry.

- You are in a delicate situation, two women, madly in love with you… But, you only love one of them.

- Clara…

She closed her eyes and made a sign to him with her hand to make him stop talking.

- …but true love, real love, always wins at the end, like the truth.

- You're a…

- Clairvoyant… but I don't like using my gift…

- Why?

- It's not easy to see what's going to happen to others, especially the bad things… but enough, tell me how you met your beloved.

- You can't see that with your gift?

- I can, but I'd rather hear it from you.

- Ok, he said smiling.

He started to tell her how he met Candy on the boat and how he fell in love with her from the moment he laid his eyes on her… they talked like that until they arrived at Chicago. They separated.

- Clara, where can I contact you?

- If you need me, I will come.

- How?

Clara looked at him.

- Oh… said Terry, of course.

He kissed her on the cheek.

- Bye, Clara, and thanks.

- Terry, good luck, said Clara.

Terry took a cab and went at the Brighton's. He found Annie ready to go out to go at Archie's. She jumped at his neck.

- Terry! I'm so happy to see you!

- I can see that, said Terry, what's going on?

- Let's go see Archie and let's get Patty on the way. We're going to tell you everything…

Archie was in front of the Reagan's manor. The butler refused to let him in.

- You don't have an appointment, I'm sorry.

- But I'm their cousin.

- They are not waiting for you, they're out anyway.

- Are you sure?

- Yes. But leave, please.

Archie left disappointed. Neil and Eliza had forbid the butler to let him in, so he won't be able to see Candy. He went back home.

Neil was in Juliet's room. He wanted to kiss her, but for a strange reason, Juliet didn't want let herself be kissed by Neil.

- But we're engaged, said Neil, it's normal.

- But I don't remember anything. I'm sorry, as long as I don't remember being engaged to you, I can't…

Neil remained silent; he was stuck in his own trap, he told her they were engaged and it was a lie. She will never remember, because it never happened… unless she really falls in love with him…

- Ok, he said, I don't want to rush you.

- Thanks, Neil, said Juliet.

He got out of the room a little frustrated. Juliet still didn't feel close to Neil. Was she really engaged to him? It didn't stick in her head… well, time will tell.

Neil and Eliza were still happy about the events from the day before.

- I wished I had a camera so I could've capture the expressions on their faces, it was priceless! Said Eliza laughing.

- Yeah, but now, they will do everything to convince her to leave me.

- Neil, you found her alone and disoriented at the hospital, she didn't even know her name… you're her Moses, her saviour.

- But she doesn't even let me touch her, she so prude!

- Prude? Give me a break! She's a little slut!

- Eliza!

- Didn't you see how she was running after Terrence in college?

- Eliza, that's enough! If someone was running after Grandchester, it was you!

- Ok, no need to yell! Let her time to get used to you… you'll see her little slutty side will come back.

Neil wanted to answer, but Juliet arrived and they changed the conversation.

- Hello, said Juliet smiling.

- Hello, said the twins.

- Did you have a good night? Asked Juliet.

- Yes, said Eliza, what about you?

- Me too, said Juliet. What are we doing today?

- Well, said Eliza, we could go to the country club to have fun…

- Yes, said Neil, we could ride…

- Sleep on the sun and think about nothing, said Eliza.

- That sounds like fun, said Juliet.

Mrs. Reagan and the great aunt arrived.

- Good morning, said Mrs. Reagan.

-Good morning, said the great aunt.

- Good morning, said the three youngsters.

-You're going to the country club this morning? Asked Mrs. Reagan.

- Yes, said Neil.

- Have fun! Said the great aunt.

- There's a debutantes' ball in two days, you'll need white dresses, the both of you. You can go and buy them tomorrow, said Mrs. Reagan.

- Thank you, said Eliza and Juliet.

- Juliet doesn't need the ball, said Neil, she's my fiancée.

- But you could go to have fun, said the aunt.

- But others will see Juliet.

- And she will tell them that she's already engaged, said the great aunt, you'll be her escort.

- Ok, said Neil against his will.

- Neil, said Juliet, we're going to have fun, you'll see.

- With you, I'm sure of it, said Neil smiling.

- So, it's settled, said Eliza, let's go get ready for the country club…

Annie, Terry and Patty arrived at the Andrew manor and they found a discouraged Archie.

- Hello, honey, said Annie.

- Hi, Archie, said Patty.

- Cornwell, said Terry.

- Grandchester, what are you doing here?

- I have news about Candy, he said.

-So do we, said Archie, Annie didn't tell you anything?

- No, said Annie, I wanted to wait till we were all together. Go ahead Terry; you have the result of the investigation?

- Yes, you know I learned that the train Candy took had an accident a little outside of Chicago. I hired a private investigator so he could look for her in hospitals and clinics outside of Chicago.

- What did he find? Asked Archie.

- That there was in a clinic, no, the Hope hospital, a patient that was in a coma for months and that had just woke up with amnesia.

- Amnesia? It was Candy? Asked Annie.

-The staff called her "Sleeping beauty" and others "Angel face" and at the end they were calling her "Jane Doe" but she chose the name "Juliet". She was the joy of life, she cheered up the patients and created a group where all the patients would come and talk about their problems, and she would show them how lucky they were. When came the time to leave, she didn't really know where to go, when a young man who had come to give a donation to the hospital, recognized her as his fiancée and took her home with him. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the young man's name…

- Neil Reagan, said Annie, Patty and Archie at the same time…

- What? How do you know that?

- Well, said Patty, we were at a wedding yesterday.

- And we saw the Reagans from afar said Annie.

- But since they're so "adorable", we didn't really paid attention to them, but we noticed that they were with this young girl, said Annie.

- She's been with them for some time, but since we were avoiding them… said Patty.

- Only yesterday at the wedding, Neil and Eliza made a pleasure of introducing us to Neil's "fiancée" who was no other than our Candy, said Archie.

-…without her memory, completed Terry.

- Needless to say, that we were speechless, said Patty, in fact I still can't believe it!

- I tried to go to the Reagans, but they didn't let me in, said Archie, but I was expecting it.

- We have to try and talk to her, said Patty.

A butler came in and announced the arrival of doctor Green.

- I called a doctor, expert on amnesia, to ask him some questions explained Archie to the others that were looking at him with interrogatory eyes.

Doctor Green entered the room; he was in his thirties with light brown hair and grey eyes.

- Hello, Dr. Green, said Archie, let me introduce you to Annie, my fiancée and my friends, Patty and Terry.

- Hello, said dr. Green.

- Hello, said the others.

They explained the situation to the doctor who listened closely. Then he asked:

- Who saw her last?

- Me, said Terry, just before she went to the train station.

- In what state of mind was she in?

- We had just broke up, said Terry.

- So her heart was broken… I see. I suppose you loved each other?

- A lot, but …

- So you were forced to break up?

- Yes… she must have been depressed and telling herself she wanted to forget the break up, said Terry.

- The accident made her wish come true, said Annie.

- Literally, said the doctor, Terry you're the cause of her condition, she wanted to forget the break up, the love, the pain.

- Oh… he said sadly.

- But you're also the key…

- How? Asked Terry

- If I'm right, it's because of the pain of your break up that she unconsciously refuses to come back to reality. Her mind put everything in a room and locked the door. She gave herself a new identity… this new person, "Juliet", doesn't know Candy. In her head, she doesn't see the need to know Candy, because Juliet doesn't have a past, no memory, she's has no worries… when Candy has a broken heart. She has to get her memory back gradually, otherwise, if it's too sudden, she could fold up and refuse to let Candy out or Juliet out for that matter. Terry, you have to help her open that door. But without forcing her, it's better not to tell her anything about her life; she has to remember on her own.

- But that could take months, if we don't tell her anything.

- You said someone already told her lies. But since it's the first person who knew her and who told her her name…

- He's like her Moses, her Messiah, her saviour, said Patty.

- You have to be very careful, go gradually, meet her, and gain her trust so she could open to you. She has to remember on her own, so she won't confuse her memory with what she was told.

- Ok, doctor, said Terry, thank you, doctor.

- Come and see me if you have any problems, I have to go. Bye, he said leaving the room.

- Thank you, Doctor, said Archie, bye.

- Bye and thanks said Annie and Patty

- The pleasure was all mine, said the doctor, good luck.

The four friends remained silent for a while. Annie finally broke the silence.

- Terry, can you stay in Chicago?

- Yes, I even have a job…

- You put your career on hold?

- Well Candy comes before everything, said Terry, even my career.

- Good, said Patty, you heard the doctor, you're the key.

- But I'm also the cause…

- Terry, it's not your fault, it was an accident, said Annie, and Susanna saved you…

- She sacrificed herself so I could take care of Susanna… and now…

- Come on, Grandchester! Get a hold of yourself! We have to save Candy, said Archie, but how could we get into the Reagan's manor? I'm family and the butler didn't even let me pass the door.

- None of us will be able to get in, said Patty.

There was a silence; Annie, Patty and Archie all looked at Terry. They were all thinking the same thing. Terry felt observed.

- What? He asked.

- Terry, said Annie, Eliza has a thing for you…

- What? NO!

- It's for Candy, said Patty.

- You're the only one who could get in because of Eliza, said Annie.

- But, what if they don't trust me? Asked Terry.

- They're a little too comfortable, said Archie, Neil introduced us to Candy without fearing that she might remember something when she saw us.

- And they don't know that you're the key to Candy's memory, said Patty.

- Eliza… I hate her. I spit on her… said Terry.

- But when you came to Chicago, last year for the King Lear, she was nice to you, wasn't she? Asked Annie.

- She even came to the train station, said Terry.

- And she also went to your premiere in New York, said Annie.

- What I don't understand, it's Neil, said Archie, why would he tell her that they were engaged?

Annie and Patty had a sigh; boys were always so slow to understand matters of the heart, sometimes!

- Hello! Said Annie, Candy is beautiful; you all have a thing for her, why not Neil?

Archie blushed; even if he knew Annie was aware of his thing for Candy, he was a little ashamed.

- And she's Uncle William's heir, said Patty.

- Oh… said Terry and Archie.

- Finally you get it! Said Annie, Eliza must want some revenge, but Neil must really be in love with her, you should've seen how he was looking at her.

- Ok, girls, said Terry, what do we do now?

- Well, we have to think like Eliza, said Annie.

- And Neil, said Patty.

- The country club, said Archie.

- But I don't have a membership, said Terry.

- You'll be my guest, said Archie without laughing, let's go!

Archie went to get the car. Terry was wondering where Stear was. Like she had read his mind, Patty said:

- Stear enrolled as a pilot in the army, he's in Italy at the war.

- Oh, Patty, I'm sorry, said Terry sincerely touched.

- Thanks, Terry, said Patty.

- That's why Archie is a little on the edge, said Annie.

- Nothing out of the ordinary there, said Terry, he's always so nice to me!

Annie and Patty burst out laughing, and Terry smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember me**

**Chapter 5**

"**When Juliet met Terrence…"**

At the country club, Eliza was talking to her friends, Neil was playing tennis and Juliet was talking to some young girls who'd recently got married and had babies. She was helping them with the children.

- Thanks, said one name Mirna, you're natural with children.

- Thanks, I like children a lot, said Juliet.

She went to play ball with little boys and girls around the age of six. She had a lot of fun, and she had no care in the world at that moment.

Annie, Archie, Patty and Terry arrived at the country club at lunchtime. Terry saw Candy right away from afar. His heart jumped in his chest. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't.

- Terry, be patient. Eliza is over there, said Annie, show us your acting talent. It's show time! She can't see that we're together…

- You do know it sounds weird, right, you're sending me to Eliza instead of Candy…? He joked.

- This whole situation is weird ,Terry, said Patty laughing, now go!

Terry walked towards Eliza. This last one saw Terry and her eyes lit up.

- Terrence! She cried with joy.

- Eliza Reagan, said Terry smiling and kissing her hand, it's always a pleasure to see you again…

Eliza blushed and her friends were laughing.

- What are you doing here in Chicago?

- I'm going to spend some time here to make a new Stratford troupe here in Chicago.

- Oh… and you're going to take advantage of your time to see Candy?

Terry had to call upon all his forces to say:

- Candy? No, it's over between us, we broke up…

- Really? She said sceptical.

- Yes, it didn't work out after the premiere.

- So… you're free? What about Susanna Marlowe? Aren't you engaged to her?

- She stayed in New York. I'm alone here, and I hope I would get the pleasure to see you again, he said going away.

Eliza was on a cloud. Terry was free?

- Terrence, wait!

- Yes? Said Terry turning around.

- Did you have lunch?

-No…

- You want to come with me? I'll buy you lunch.

- Eliza, please. I'm a gentleman. I'm offering you lunch and your friends too, if they want.

Eliza's friends were giggling. Eliza gave them the look that said, "Don't even think about it!"

- No, they said, go ahead… we're going to find our parents.

- Ok, said Terry, Eliza…

He took her arm and they walked toward the restaurant. Archie, Annie and Patty were at a table and when Eliza and Terry passed in front of them, Annie said:

- Terry what are you doing here with "her"?

- "Her" is here, said Eliza.

- Hello to you too, Annie, said Terry, I'm going for lunch.

- With Eliza! Said Patty, that's enough to spoil my appetite!

- Hello, cousin, said Archie, Grandchester…

Terry and Eliza went to sit on a table with four places and they ordered their diner.

Juliet went to get Neil on the tennis court for lunch. Neil saw Eliza and Terry from afar and he wanted to turn back.

- Why don't we go home? Said Neil.

- Come on, said Juliet, we're having fun here, and I'm hungry, I don't think I can wait till we get home.

- Ok, he said against his will.

What was that good for nothing actor doing with his sister? He took Juliet to a table a little far away, but Juliet saw Eliza and insisted to sit with them.

- Let's got sit with them! Said Juliet.

- But we're going to disturb them, said Neil.

- Nonsense, said Juliet taking Neil by the hand, let's go!

They walked to Terry and Eliza's table. Eliza was a little panicked; what will Terry think? Neil decided to play the game with his sister and winked at her. She understood.

- Terrence, said Eliza, here's Neil and his fiancée, Juliet… Juliet this Terrence Grandchester, a friend.

Terry had to act surprise and he did.

- Ju…Juliet? He asked stunned.

Juliet looked at Terry; she thought he was very handsome.

"_I like his long hair and his deep blue eyes she said to in head, oh… but what am I thinking! I'm engaged!"_

She smiled at Terry.

- Hello, Terrence, I'm pleased to meet you.

- But… euh... me too, he said smiling.

Eliza had a sigh of relief and Neil calmed himself.

- It's the first time I see you, said Juliet, where do you come from?

- From… from New York, said Terrence.

- New York? Your accent is showing that you're British…

- Yes, I live in New York.

- Terrence is an actor, said Eliza.

- Oh… said Juliet, great. Did you have any big roles?

- He was Romeo, said Eliza.

- "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name ;or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Recited Juliet smiling.

- "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" answered Terrence.

Juliet and Terrence burst out laughing and Neil and Eliza were looking at them worried.

- Honey, said Neil, you didn't tell me that you knew "Romeo and Juliet".

- At the hospital, when I had nothing to do, I was reading and I read "Romeo and Juliet" several times. It's one of my favourite stories and since they called me "Juliet"…

-What do you mean, since they called you "Juliet"? That's not your name? Asked Terrence, and you were at the hospital?

- Yes, I woke up one morning and I had no memory.

- That must've been weird…

- The void, the black hole, it's a little frustrating, but also relaxing. You don't have to worry about anything, because you don't remember anything! Said Juliet laughing.

The others were also laughing.

- I didn't remember anything. When the doctors asked me for my name, I didn't remember it. They were calling me "Sleeping beauty" and "Angel face" that sounded more like phrases than given names. They wanted to call me "Jane Doe"… but for a strange reason, the name "Juliet" came into my head…

- "Juliet", said Terrence, what a coincidence…

"_You'd just came from seeing my premiere of "Romeo and Juliet," _he wanted to say.

- Yes, you played Romeo… Too bad I'm already engaged to Neil, otherwise we would've made a nice couple… she joked, and your British accent is to die for!

Terrence was laughing: Juliet was flirting with him in front of Neil, her supposedly "fiancé". Eliza was not happy. Neil started to panic.

- Too bad in fact, Juliet, because you're engaged to my brother! Said Eliza dryly, don't forget it!

- You're very funny when you want to, Eliza… since I forgot who I was… said Juliet without cracking a smile.

Terry and Neil giggled. Eliza was trying not to lose her calm.

- I know I'm engaged to Neil, even though I don't remember it, said Juliet, well… so I was saying, when the time came for me to leave the hospital, I was wondering what I was going to do when Neil came into my room and told me I was his fiancée!

Neil was looking at Terrence who couldn't take his eyes off Juliet. Eliza was going to ruin everything with the presence of that good for nothing actor!

- The scene was very funny, said Neil, I called her "Candy" then I talked about other things…

- And I said, "what did you say my name was again?" said Juliet.

- And I said, "Candy" said Neil.

- So I said: "Candy"? Like the sweet? Why not "chewing gum"? Ridiculous!

They all burst out laughing and they were eating their meals. Terrence was looking at the woman he loved. She had a different hair do; her hair was not in two pigtails anymore, but on her shoulders with a headband. Her clothes were different too, influenced by Eliza, but she was very elegant; she didn't look like the mischievous little girl anymore, but like a young woman sure of herself. She was still very nice, but a little more daring than Candy.

- But said Terrence, "Candy" is a very pretty name…

- Oh, I don't disagree… it's a beautiful name, but no offence, I don't remember being Candy, so I don't think I should be called that… said Juliet.

- You're right said Terrence, "Juliet" is also a pretty name…

Candy's friends were looking at them from afar.

- Terry is acting well, said Annie.

- He has to, after all, everything is his fault, said Archie.

- Archie, said Patty, there were accidents, Susanna, Candy.

- It's like he's some kind of bad luck, said Archie, the women who love him…

- Archie, said Annie, stop please. He's doing his best. He's taking care of Susanna and now he's going to take care of Candy.

- He's taking his responsibilities, said Patty, even you, have to give him that.

Archie didn't answer. The girls were right. But deep down inside, he was still jealous of Candy's love for Terry.

After lunch, Juliet left to go play with the kids she was playing with before.

- I'm going to join the kids, she said, see you later. "British", she said to Terry, if I don't see you again, goodbye. I'm happy to have made your acquaintance.

- Bye Juliet, said Terrence smiling.

Terry stayed with Neil and Eliza. He could finally talk to Neil with anger.

- Reagan, what the heck is this?

Neil was a little uncomfortable.

- Well, I found her and the words came out on their own…

- Yeah right! You mean you saw an opportunity to make her yours and you took it! You bloody bastard!

- What? I found her… she was lost…

- And that gives you the right to lie to her? Engaged? She hates you!

- Terry, said Eliza, you can't tell her the truth…

- I know, Neil already did too much, said Terry, she has to remember on her own, and she will. Then what are you going to do? Eliza, how could you have let this happen?

- I don't like Candy and you know it. But he told me what happened after the facts… otherwise I would've stopped him; if he had told me about his intentions… But Terry, you said you're not with her anymore…

- That doesn't mean I'm going to sit back without any reaction while you're all lying to her… What are you going to do if her memory comes back suddenly without warning?

- For now, she's my fiancée and I love her, said Neil, I can make her fall in love with me…

Terry shook his head. He wanted to punch Neil, but he had to look good in front of Eliza to have access to their house and to Candy…

- Where are you staying, Terrence? Asked Eliza.

- I have a room in a hotel, said Terrence, I'm looking for an apartment.

- Can you come for diner tonight? Asked Eliza with a soft voice.

Neil kicked her under the table to make her stop. But Eliza was not listening.

- Ok, said Terrence, see you tonight…

- Diner is at 8.

- I'll be there at 7.

- Ok, said Eliza with a beautiful smile. Now, do you want go for a walk with me?

- Ok, said Terry against his will.

Juliet was playing with children and looked at Terrence and Eliza. She flirted with him, openly in front of Neil, her supposedly "fiancé"! But she couldn't help herself, Terrence was really attractive, charming and absolutely gorgeous. She understood why Eliza had a crush on him… but what kind of thinking was that? She was engaged to Neil with out without her memory! She had to start behaving accordingly. Oh… but she couldn't stop thinking about Terrence Grandchester! Darn it! Why wasn't he her fiancé! But she had just met him… she felt really weird.

"_Ok, Juliet, that's enough now," _she said to herself, "_you can't be disloyal to Neil, he saved you from the void…"_

Terry went to the Andrew Manor to see the others. Annie had brought his luggage he'd left at her place.

- So? Asked Archie.

- I had to restrain myself not to punch Neil on the face, said Terry, but I played along…

- Good, said Annie, it must've been hard to see her?

- Yes, and a relief at the same time, said Terry, she's a little bit more elegant, but she's still so full of life. She spent most of her time playing with children.

- That's our Candy, even without her memory, she's still so generous, said Patty.

- But something is different, said Terry, she's still nice and everything, but she's a little… more… daring…

- Daring? Asked Annie.

- Yes, she was flirting with me in front of Neil and Eliza!

- In front of her supposed fiancé? Said Patty.

- Eliza told her about it, but she said that she didn't remember being engaged to Neil, so… Said Terry, I had to restrain myself not to hug her!

- Ok, said Annie, that's good to know that she won't let herself be manipulated. Terry, try to find out when the wedding is going to take place… try to convince Candy to wait for her memory before she does anything. Since apparently she already has a thing for you…

- Well that's old news, said Patty, her heart is the same that fell in love with you…

- Ok, guys, I'm going to my hotel room to get ready for diner at the Reagan's, said Terry.

- Good luck, said Patty, pretending to be interested in Eliza can't be easy.

- That's why I'm an actor, said Terry, thanks.

- Terry, you have to make her be interested in you…

- You mean, you want me to hit on her?

- Well it should be easier; you're one step ahead of her, you know her better than herself! Said Annie.

- You're lucky, said Archie, how many guys get to hit on the girl they love, again, having all the facts?

- But if she's disloyal to Neil… said Terry.

- You're the one she loves, Terry, with or without her memory, said Annie.

- Ok. Thanks, all of you. Candy would be happy to know that we worked together to save her, said Terry.

Meanwhile, at the Reagan's Juliet was taking a bath. After playing all day, she had sweat. Eliza told her that Terrence was coming for diner. She didn't know why, but she was secretly happy in her heart to see him again. She thought he was likeable. He was an actor; he played Romeo, the hero of one of her favourite stories. And the lines they recited… that was fun.

"_Oh Juliet, you're starting again!" _She said to herself.

She was hoping Neil wasn't too upset by her behaviour towards Terry. She finished getting ready and went to the living room. There were a few guests with their children. Juliet was talking with them. Eliza wasn't there yet, she wanted to make herself beautiful for Terry, and she kept changing dresses and yelling at the maid. Terrence arrived, looked around and saw Juliet.

- Good evening, Juliet.

- Good evening, Terrence, she said smiling.

Juliet was calling him "Terrence" and he liked it, it was a distinction from Candy.

- Where's your lover boy?

- Neil is coming, he's still upstairs and Eliza will soon be here too. She making herself beautiful for you.

Terrence had a nervous laugh. The scene was king of funny; Candy was talking about Eliza in generous terms. But, all he wanted to do is hug her and kiss her. But...

- When are Neil and you getting married? So I could mark my calendar…

- I don't know yet, I wanted to wait until I get my memory back first…

- That's better, said Terry, but he's your fiancé, do you…

- What? You want to know if I let him kiss me? She asked innocently.

Terrence was a little surprised by Juliet's ingenuousness and innocence.

- Yes… if I'm not too indiscreet…

- Oh no. Neil is a stranger for me. He's the first person who told me my name.

- You trust him…

- Not enough to let him kiss me, though… he said that we're engaged, but I don't know him…

"_Thank God!" _Said Terrence in his head.

- Oh… and he's not frustrated? He said out loud.

- If he is, he's not showing it. He's always very nice to me and very patient.

- You don't have a parent?

- Neil said that his uncle William adopted me…

- Where is he?

- On a business trip. I never even seen him before. Apparently neither did Neil nor Eliza .

- Ok. You think he would agree for you to marry Neil?

- I don't know… why the third degree? I feel like I'm in front of a police officer…

Terrence said to himself that he had to be a little more careful.

- No, It's just that… you're like a blank page. You have no memory and anyone can come and tell you anything…

- What are you insinuating? That Neil lied to me?

- I didn't say that…

- Eliza invited you for diner. You should be more polite with her brother's fiancée!

Juliet was starting to get upset.

- I didn't want to offend you, I swear. I'm sorry, said Terrence.

Juliet saw Neil from afar and decided to join him.

- Excuse-me, I see my fiancé, she said walking away.

Terrence look at her go, powerless. Neil was her saviour, she trusted him to a point. He would need a lot of work to make her doubt of Neil's intentions.

Juliet was at Neil's arm talking happily. She felt a little guilty being attracted to Terrence. That's why she was rejecting him. Eliza finally came down and almost ran to Terrence with a big smile. Terrence was looking at Juliet every time he could, in secret so that Eliza won't suspect anything. Juliet stayed near Neil for the whole evening. In her head, Terrence wanted to plant the seed of doubt; but she knew she didn't need Terrence to make her doubt, because she already doubted… That's why she didn't let Neil kiss her. But why? Was she wrong to trust Neil and his family? They greeted her with open arms, but could she take that for granted? Neil was her saviour and Terrence was confirming the doubts she already had in her mind.

After diner, while they were having tea, Terrence had to opportunity to talk to Juliet for a brief moment.

- Juliet, I didn't want to offend you, I'm sorry.

- Forget about it, British. Did you have a nice evening?

"British", he liked that nickname, especially coming from his beloved.

- Yes…

- Eliza is on cloud nine. I thing she's totally under your spell.

Terrence didn't say anything. He didn't care about Eliza. But he had to play along.

- That's good, he said.

- There's a debutantes' ball tomorrow, are you going to be there?

- Tomorrow night? I'll try to be there.

- So, see you later then, British, said Juliet walking away.

- See you tomorrow!

Despite from the doubts he confirmed in her mind, she thought he was still likeable with his British accent. But what was that again? She was engaged to Neil and he was interested in Eliza. No… she had to stop thinking like that! But her thoughts went back to Terrence… Terrence…


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember me**

**Chapter 6**

"**The debutantes' ball"**

The next day, Juliet went with Eliza to shop for a dress for the debutantes' ball.

- What is this ball for exactly? Asked Juliet.

- To present us to society… said Eliza.

- What for?

- So that young men from the high society see that we're available, on the market…

- But I'm already engaged…

- I know, so you'll be able to have fun with Neil. We need white dresses.

- Like wedding dresses… that's should be fun. Eliza, you like Terrence? Asked Juliet, out of the blue.

Eliza thought that the question sounded weird coming from Candy, but she said:

- Yes, I adore him, and I hope to become Mrs. Terrence Grandchester…

"_Mrs. Terrence Grandchester," _repeated Juliet in her head.

Why did that name sound so familiar to her? "Mrs. Terrence Grandchester"… Well, she'll see that later. For the moment, she had to buy a dress for the debutantes' ball.

Mrs. Brighton told Annie about the ball, but this last one didn't want to go.

- What if Candy goes? Asked Patty who was there.

- She's engaged to Neil, he's not going to risk her meeting other young men.

- And we don't need any suitors, said Patty.

But later, at the Andrews, Terry told them that Candy will be at the debutantes' ball with Neil and Eliza.

- It's too late, said Annie, Darn!

- We could've seen her, said Patty.

- Don't worry, I'm going to go to the ball and I'll see her, Terry said.

- That's good said Annie, Oh… I should've think like Eliza and go too.

- Next time, we'll do to all those boring things, said Patty.

- What we need is a spy, said Terry, someone at the Reagans that will tell us about what they're doing.

- Yes, we need to find a maid or an employee that's not too afraid of them, said Patty.

- That won't be easy. They're afraid of their bosses, said Annie.

- We need to find one that doesn't like them, said Terry.

- That's easy, all of them!

- But they're afraid, said Patty.

- Well, I'll see when I'll be there, said Terry.

- How was it last night? Asked Annie.

- I asked too many questions in the beginning and she spent the whole evening at Neil's arm!

- That must've been hard to see…

- You have no idea! I wanted to punch Neil!

- You have to stay calm. Tell yourself it's for Candy, said Annie laughing.

- Believe me, Annie, it's the only thing that's keeping me calm and gives me courage.

Archie arrived.

- Hello, guys! Annie, you're not going to the ball? You're not dressed…

- No, I didn't think that Neil would take Candy to a ball where young girls present themselves to potential suitors…

- Annie, said Archie, you have to think like Neil, not like you!

- I know, I'm sorry, said Annie.

- You can still come, said Archie.

- We don't have any white dresses appropriate for the ball, said Patty.

- No problem, said Archie, there's a closet full of dresses in Candy's room upstairs. You'll find some white dresses for the ball there.

- Oh… said Annie, thanks, honey. Come on Patty, we're going to get ready.

- But it's not time yet, said Archie.

- They need time to get ready, they're ladies, said Terry. Ok, I'm going. I'll see you there?

- Ok, see you later, said Archie.

Archie was trying to put his hostility for Terry aside. Terry had come to help Candy, he was really in love with her.

The debutantes' ball was a tradition in high society to officially introduce young girls to potential young suitors of the same social class. It's like they were saying:

"_Here's my daughter, ready to be married!"_

When they explained that to Juliet, she said:

- I don't see the use of this ball… it's like we're begging the boys to be interested in us…

- A little, said Eliza.

- I think it's an excuse to have a ball and dance, said Neil.

- Have you ever been to a debutantes' ball? Asked Juliet to Neil.

- Yes…

- And you didn't find any girlfriends?

- Euh… said Neil blushing.

- Not at all, said Eliza quickly, he only had eyes for you!

- Oh… said Juliet sceptical.

She didn't know why, but all that sounded like a lie to her ears. Her instincts were telling her not to really trust Neil and Eliza. Or was it because of Terrence? He had confirmed her suspicions. Eliza left her alone with Neil. He came near Juliet.

- You're worried because you think there were others? You're the one I want, Juliet. You don't have to worry. I love you, Juliet, I love you so much.

He hugged her. Juliet didn't feel reassured, but she hugged him.

- I know, she said softly… I wish I could say the same thing but… it's the void… I'm sorry.

She was a little sad.

- Don't apologise, said Neil, it's not your fault. I'm not pressing you. Take your time. You'll learn to trust me…

- You saved me from the void, Neil.

- I could not rest until I found you.

- Neil, do you know when my uncle William will be back?

- Why?

- Didn't he adopt me? He's my adoptive father, and I would like to tell him at least that I'm fine. After all, I had disappeared for several months…

- I'm going to ask the great aunt, because, after all we're going to need his blessing.

- Neil, I don't want to get married without my memory.

- Of course. We're going to wait, said Neil against his will.

He knew that if she recovered her memory, she wouldn't marry him for all the money in the world! He hugged her tight and kissed her hair. Juliet knew that if she moved, he would take advantage to look for her lips. So she didn't move. After a while, Neil let go of her.

- I'm going to let you get ready. I'm sending Dorothy to help you.

- Thanks, Neil, said Juliet smiling.

- See you later.

Dorothy arrived to help her. Dorothy was helping her without saying a word. In the beginning, she thought Candy was playing snob, then she realised that she had no memory, and that Neil was taking advantage of the situation to make her believe they were engaged. Being only an employee, she couldn't say anything. But Juliet was always so nice and sweet with everybody… She will find a way to help her.

Juliet was finally ready for the ball. Dorothy had let her hair down on her shoulders; she had just curled her hair and put some hairpins with white flowers.

- You're very beautiful, Juliet, said Neil when he saw her, let's go. Eliza, you're ready?

- Yes, said Eliza, Juliet, you're very beautiful.

- You too, Eliza, said Juliet smiling.

- I hope Terrence will notice it too.

- He'll have to be blind not to see it, said Juliet.

Juliet didn't know how right she was. She didn't know that Terrence was actually blind when it came to the opposite sex, he only saw Candy… her. The parents and the great aunt were waiting for them in the car and they went to the ball.

Archie was becoming impatient. It had been hours since Annie and Patty were getting ready. They finally came down much to Archie's big relief.

- Annie! It's never too soon! What took you so long? You already have a suitor.

- Archie, it's not because I have fiancé that I have to neglect myself.

- You want to attract other suitors?

- I want those who are attracted by me to envy you…

- Of course, said Archie smiling, you're very beautiful, honey, and you too Patty.

- Of course, said Patty laughing, thanks.

- Thanks, said Annie. Shall we go? Our parents are waiting for us there.

In the ballroom, there were only mothers and young men. All the fathers were in a little room waiting for the young girls. For those who didn't have a father, or those whose fathers were absent, there were men dressed ready to escort them in the ballroom.

In another room, there were young girls, so many girls lined up, escorted by their fathers. Annie and Patty were late, Candy and Eliza were on time, and they were on the other side of the line.

- Do you see her? Asked Patty.

- No, there's too many people, said Annie.

- We'll see her in the ballroom later.

- The line is finally moving.

- At last! Said Patty.

The line was actually moving very slowly. Every young girl was escorted by her father or a valet; then her name was called out and a suitor stepped forward and took her out to the dance floor. Eliza's turn came; her father escorted her in the room and a young man named Billy Lewis invited her to dance. She wished it were Terry, of course. Neil followed another girl to give her a drink while a valet escorted Juliet to the ballroom. She looked for Neil with her eyes… Terrence Grandchester couldn't let this opportunity pass! He came forward and went to get Juliet. This last one, was a little surprised, but she went to dance with Terrence.

- You're very beautiful, Juliet.

- Thank you, Terrence. You know where Neil is?

- What am I? Chopped liver?

- No, she said laughing, it's just that I was supposed to be escorted to the dance floor with him.

- I'm sorry I ruined your plans.

- Oh no… thank you. Thank you very much, Terrence.

- The pleasure was all mine. I'm now one of your suitors, he joked.

Juliet felt a little funny. The idea of having Terrence as a suitor pleased her… she was feeling good in Terrence's arm. The scent of his cologne seemed familiar to her. The warmth of his arms was comforting. She didn't feel that good in Neil's arms. With Terrence, she didn't want to let him go, she even felt like kissing him… Wooa! Where did that come from?

She was engaged to Neil! She became distracted all of a sudden while dancing. Terrence realised it.

- Juliet, are you ok? He asked.

- Yes, she said blushing. I'm sorry, I was distracted… Thanks for the dance.

- You're very welcome. The pleasure was all mine, he said smiling, when the music stopped.

Juliet looked at him and felt like she was melting when she saw his smile… Neil… where was Neil?

- Terrence, thanks again for the dance, she said drowning in his deep blue eyes.

- Grandchester, can I have my fiancée back? Said Neil with a mocking smile.

Terrence felt like strangling him… but he said:

- Of course, Reagan. Thanks for the dance, Juliet.

And he left. Candy stayed with Neil.

- Where were you? Asked Juliet.

- I was looking for something to drink.

- You missed my presentation and the escort and the dance, she said disappointed.

- I'm sorry, he said, do you forgive me?

- If you invite me to dance.

- With pleasure.

He took her to the dance floor. Terrence was walking around in the ballroom. Eliza was with Billy Lewis. She smiled at him, she excused herself to Billy and he approached her.

- Terrence, good evening.

- Eliza, you're very beautiful, said Terrence.

- Thank you, she said glad.

- You want to dance? Said Terrence against his will.

- Of course.

He took Eliza to the dance floor and started dancing. He was looking around and he saw Juliet with Neil laughing together while they were dancing. His heart hurt. It was not supposed to be like that… He invited her to the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" with a one way ticket. He wanted to marry her, to hear her laugh everyday and to wake up with her every morning… But fate had decided differently. He was saved by Susanna, and had a moral obligation to stay with her. But to see Juliet with Neil who was lying to her… No that's a portrait with which he would never get used to. If he had to kidnap her, he would, that would be big business and it was the worse case scenario… His eyes crossed Juliet's who looked away to look at Neil. He knew that Juliet was very loyal and would never betray anybody. He would have to work hard at convincing her in this case; it was the right thing to do.

After the dance, he went to wait for the rest of the young girls; to see Annie and Patty. It was Patty's turn, Archie had just escorted Annie, Stear was absent… Terrence stepped in to save Candy's friend. Patricia was really moved by his gesture.

- Thank you very much, Terry, Patty said with tears in her eyes.

- You're thinking about Stear?

- Yes, I miss him so much…

- Don't be sad, we're here for Juliet, but also to have fun. Let's go dance.

He went to dance with Patricia and told her stories to cheer her up and she laughed a lot. Eliza was sulking, but not for long; Billy came to get her to dance. When the dance was over, they all went to the buffet to eat something.

- Terry, thank you, said Annie.

- Yes, thanks. Stear would've been grateful, said Archie.

- What are friends for? We have to help each other… Said Terry.

- Were you able to talk to Candy? Asked Annie.

- I escorted her to the dance floor, said Terry.

- What? Where was Neil? Asked Annie.

- Drinking or looking at another girl, said Archie.

- Super! Said Patty.

- I'm not so sure, said Terry, she felt guilty…

- And she stayed with Neil, said Annie.

- The night is still young, said Patty, it's just starting.

The evening went on fine. Juliet was getting some fresh air outside at one point; she seemed worried. Annie and Patty couldn't really talk to her because every time, Neil came to take her away. Terry saw her and wanted to invite her to dance, but the music was "Anthony's music", and Terry remembered the May Festival…

"_She danced this with Anthony…" _he said to himself.

- Terry… said Annie, go and invite her to dance…

- It's "Anthony's music"…

- How do you know that? Asked Patty.

- At the May festival, in college, we danced and she told me that it was "Anthony's music"…

- Whooa! That must've killed the romance, said Archie smiling.

- No kidding! Said Terry.

- But you danced with her to that music too, said Annie.

- But… started Terry.

- Terry, this is not the time to be jealous of a poor boy that's no longer in this world…

- He's not your rival, said Archie, because she didn't know you when she was with Anthony, whom she loved a lot…

- Archie, said Annie, not now!

- Terry, go, said Patty, maybe she will remember something, don't miss the occasion, go quickly before Neil arrives!

Terry had a sigh and went against his will. He arrived near her; she seemed lost in her thoughts. This music seemed familiar to her, but why?

- Juliet, would you dance with me?

Juliet was startled a little; she had an impression of déjà vu ...

- Yes, she said like in a dream…

She followed him and they started dancing. Juliet had the impression that she'd already heard that music before, but the memory was foggy… she thought she saw a boy with blond hair that was smiling to her, but the picture disappeared… then she thought she saw Terrence dancing with her, but it looked like it was outside… the images were still blurry, very blurry.

- Juliet, are you all right? Asked Terrence.

- Euh… yes, I think. My head is spinning a little, that's all.

- You want to stop?

For a strange reason, she wanted to continue dancing and listen to that music.

- No. Let's continue our dance.

- Ok.

Meanwhile, Neil was looking at them mad. Archie, Annie and Patty came near him.

- Hello, cousin, said Archie, you think you're going to get away with this?

- What?

- Her memory is going to come back, said Annie.

- You're lucky, because the doctor told us not to tell her anything, said Patty.

- And we want her good, said Annie.

- She will remember on her own, said Archie and when that happens… - and it will happen - you'll have a lot of explaining to do.

- Not if I manage to convince her to marry me first, said Neil going away.

- I want to strangle him! Said Archie.

- He's a little too sure of himself.

- That's good, that way he won't see Terry coming, said Patty, let's hope that Terry manages to convince her.

Juliet closed her eyes and continued dancing. When the dance was over, she didn't want to leave Terrence's arms. She somehow felt comfortable, cherished and protected there.

- Juliet, said Neil, arriving, are you coming with me?

- What? Yes of course, she said dreamily.

Neil left with her. Terry went back to his friends.

- So? Asked Annie

- I think she had a flash…

- Of whom? You or Anthony? Asked Archie.

- I don't know, maybe the both of us… But she was dreamy.

Eliza approached them.

- Terrence, you're neglecting me… you want to dance?

- Of course, said Terrence against his will, but smiling.

- You were dancing with Candy-Juliet.

- Yes…

- Are you interested in her?

- No. I want to be her friend.

- Neil is in love with her… he spends every night in her bedroom, she lied.

- Really? Said Terrence playing the indifferent, but his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

- Yes, they can't stay away from each other, look at them…

He looked at them, and saw Juliet smiling and laughing with Neil who kissed her on the neck and she hugged him.

- Yes, I can see that, said Terrence.

- She's forgotten all about you and your loving, literally! Said Eliza with a mean tone and she burst out laughing.

Terrence felt like spitting on her again; but he had to restrain himself. It was a torture for him to be with Eliza. He was more determined than ever to get Juliet out of that trap. But he was wondering how long it was going to be before he explodes. Candy had slapped him when he kissed her. Even without her memory… no, Juliet told him the she didn't let Neil kiss her… no! Eliza must be lying… But seeing her so close and looking so intimate with Neil…

The evening was coming to an end and people were starting to leave. Juliet saw Terrence from afar with Eliza.

In her bed, Juliet thought about the evening, but more about the music that seemed so familiar. And Terrence, she liked being in his arms, the warmth of his body. But she had to stop that line of thinking. She was engaged to Neil. But even if she repeated that to herself a thousand time a day, she didn't feel "engaged" to Neil, she felt attracted to Terrence Grandchester and she felt good thinking about him.

Terry went back to his hotel, more upset than ever. Neil and Juliet intimate? NO! That thought was driving him crazy! Not his Candy, not his freckles with that coward, that awful Neil Reagan, who would have to lie to her to put her in his bed! She was so innocent… he's the one that should've… Why didn't he follow her that night in New York? Why did he let her go, when all his being wanted to hold on to her, to never let her go again? Susanna even told him to go after her… but he didn't. He had let her go, the heart in ashes. She took the train, heartbroken and was forcing herself to forget… the train accident, the coma, the amnesia… Neil Reagan fed her lies and now she was giving herself to him? That was too awful!

"_All this, is my fault!" _he thought.

But…

"_I love you, Freckles, and I promise you that you will remember me… I don't believe what Eliza told me."_

Archie in his bed, was also thinking about Candy and Neil. The picture was not a pretty one. Even though he was jealous of Terry, he'd rather see him with Candy than Neil, his coward cousin…

Annie and Patty prayed that Candy's memory would come back before it was too late.

Eliza was happy to have ruined "Juliet's" reputation to Terrence.

"_He would never take her back, now that I made him think "spoiled goods"," _she smiled evilly. "_We'll see now how you regard your little pious goody two shoes hypocrite!"_

She had a diabolical laugh and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 7**

"**The little house in the wood"**

The days passed and Terrence went to see Eliza as much as possible so he could see Juliet. This last one started to expect Terrence's visits with impatience. She felt a little disloyal towards Neil, but Terrence's presence was making her happy. And besides, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she talked to Eliza's boyfriend… or one of her suitors; because she had a lot of them…

One day Neil and Eliza were out and Terrence arrived at the Reagans without any notice. Eliza didn't know, otherwise she wouldn't have gone out with her brother. The twins, actually went to visit their other boyfriends and girlfriends. Neil was frustrated not getting anything from Juliet, so he turned to other girls. He was crazy about Juliet… but hoping that she would let herself be touched or kissed without being married… and he tried… Well, he might as well wait for pigs to fly!

Terrence had kept an eye on the Reagans and he knew that Juliet was alone. The great aunt and the parents were on a trip for a few days.

-Terrence, said Juliet, hi…

- Hi... Juliet.

He wanted to call her "Freckles", but he almost bit his tongue, to stop himself from doing it.

- Eliza is not here, started Juliet.

- But you're here…

- Oh… but that would not be appropriate, without a chaperon.

- A chaperon? I'm not your suitor…

- That's not the impression I got at the debutantes' ball…

Terrence smiled.

- Ok, I'll give you that.

- You're Eliza's suitor, officially, and I'm engaged to Neil.

- So, there's no problem…

- No problem with a boy and a girl alone? What planet did you come from?

- We're just talking, Juliet, he said smiling.

- Ok, as you wish. I'm going for a walk outside…

- I'll go with you.

They went outside and they walked towards the stables. Once inside, Juliet had a little dizziness, like the place looked familiar to her. But it happened really fast. Terrence saw her little dizziness.

- Juliet, are you alright?

- Yes, I'm just a little light headed. Let's go see the horses?

- Ok.

She walked to the horses, it was her first time she was in the stables, ever since she was living with the Reagans, but the stables felt familiar to her. She pet the horses who responded happily.

- It's like they know you, said Terry.

- It's like I know them too, that's probably from before the accident.

- Probably, said Terrence who knew that it was long before that…

He couldn't tell her that her "fiancé" and his sister had send her to live in a stable, once upon a time, and that the horses, probably recognised her because she lived with them, literally.

- You want to ride? Asked Terry.

- I don't know if I know how to ride, I don't remember.

- You can ride with me…

- With you?

- On the same horse…

- Oh… but I'll have to hold on to your waist.

- You'll be in front of me; I'll be the one holding you by the waist.

Juliet hesitated a little. Terrence inspired trust in her, but to be so close to him… that could only be a delicious sensation that she didn't want to pass. The temptation was too strong.

- Ok, she finally said.

Terrence looked at her. Ever since she lived at the Reagans she wore different hairstyles. Today they were curled like Eliza's and she was always elegant. But she still was his Miss Tarzan underneath there…

Terrence harnessed a horse and they got on it. They rode slowly and peacefully in the wood. Terrence had Juliet's hair in his face and he didn't get tired of smelling the scent of freshness from it. Oh, he missed her so much, and like every time he was with her, he didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to stay that way forever. They arrived at a clearing space in the wood, where there was a little inhabited house. They stopped to walk a little.

- Look, Terrence, the little house…

- It looks empty. It must be a shelter for those who get lost or stranded.

Juliet ran to the house and opened the door.

- It's not locked!

- Of course, so that those who get lost or stranded in a storm could enter and take shelter.

Juliet entered the little house. Terrence tied the horses to a tree and followed her to the house. The inside was clean. There was a little living room, three little bedrooms, a bathroom and a toilet, and a little kitchen. There was also a little fireplace in the living room.

- It's so cute in here, said Juliet, can we sit a little, Terrence?

- Ok.

Juliet sat on the sofa and Terrence was on the armchair; there was also a love seat.

- So, said Juliet, Terrence, you like acting?

- I love being on stage. That's always been my dream.

- You like playing Romeo?

- I was my big break. You like the play you said…

- Yes, because of the name Juliet, even if it's in ancient English and the sense of the phrase, sometimes means something else…

- Like…?

- For example; the lines I recited at the country club the day we met: "O Romeo Romeo, where for art thou Romeo…?" The way it's written seems to mean "Where are you Romeo…" but it really means "Why are you Romeo, or why is your name Romeo?" in ancient English.

- Wow, not many people know that, I'm impressed…

- I had time to read in the hospital and analyse, re-read…

- I can see that. Juliet, do you want to help me practice my lines?

- Ok, Romeo.

They started to recite the roles of Romeo and Juliet, playing for a while; Juliet was even doing the British accent.

- I wished you were the actress giving me the reply on stage…

- Oh no… I'm just fooling around, I couldn't do it on stage.

- Nonsense! Said Terrence; can I put you on my list of understudies?

- You're kidding, right?

- No, I'm very serious.

- Well, I'm not too sure…

- Come on Juliet, there's one chance in a million that we could need you,

Juliet thought about it for a minute. They would never need her, so why not?

- Ok she said, anyway, unless all the actresses found themselves sick, or indisposed at the same time… there's no chance in the world that you could need me one day.

- We never know, said Terrence, Juliet, I know the subject bothers you, but did you think about your uncle William?

- Why is this subject of any interest for you?

- Because you don't know who you are and it wouldn't be wise to make a big decision like marrying Neil without your memory. And what if your memory comes back, and you realise that marrying Neil was not on your list of priorities?

Juliet remained silent for a while. Neil has been pressuring her to marry him, without her memory. Terrence was right; what if her memory comes back and she realised that she didn't want to marry Neil, but someone else?

Waiting for her memory and Uncle William seemed like a wise decision.

- But the Great Aunt and Mrs. Reagan want me to marry Neil as soon as possible, she said.

- Juliet, your Uncle William is one of the richest man in America, he's not married. You're his only heiress… don't take it the wrong way…

- You think Neil's parents want me to marry their son because of my inheritance.

- That's a possibility…

Was Terrence right? He inspired trust. He was interested by Eliza, but he was so nice and sweet with her.

- You're right. But like I told you before, I'm not getting married without my memory.

- Neil is going to try to make you change your mind…

- Oh, he's trying… He wasn't able to convince me to kiss him… Why are you so nice to me?

- Because I think you're likeable… and I like your freckles…

Freckles"… she'd heard that before. "Miss Freckles"… But where? Terrence saw the expression on her face and got worried.

- Juliet, are you ok?

- Yes, she said, Terrence, it's really nice of you to worry about me, but I thought that you were interested in Eliza…

- Eliza is a friend…

- But she's crazy about you.

- Is that why she has so many suitors?

- You know…

- Yes and I don't care, because the only reason I'm talking to Eliza, it's you…

- Oh… said Juliet a little flustered.

She felt attracted to Terrence, like she never felt attracted to Neil and that confused her.

- Terrence, why are you doing this to me?

- What am I doing?

- All this, those words… I'm engaged!

Terrence couldn't resist the temptation. He went and sat next to her on the couch.

- Exactly, if you really loved Neil, do you think you would feel like this with me…?

- How dare you? She said getting away from him to hide her confusion, Neil saved me from the void!

Terrence had an exasperated sigh.

- You're telling me that if a hobo had told you that you were his fiancée, you would've believed him!

- Why are you saying this? Did you know me from before? If that's the case, where were you? Why didn't you save me?

- I…

- Neil saved me…

Yes, Neil had found her a few days before the private investigator, Terry had hired got there. If he had been there a few days earlier; Terry and Candy's friends would have found her and it would have been a whole different story…

- Can you take me back, please?

- But Juliet…

- Please. I don't have the strength to continue this discussion.

They went back at the Reagans on the horse, like they came. During the ride, Terrence talked in her ear. He couldn't leave her like that.

- Juliet, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you angry.

-What do you want, Terrence?

- I want to be your friend, I want to see you alone, only if you want to, I want to talk about all and nothing… I want you to learn to know me.

Juliet remained silent, because the feelings she had when Terrence was around or not, for that matter, were becoming stronger. But there was a reason for everything.

- I want to be your friend too, she finally said, but I don't thing that Neil and Eliza would agree…

- They don't need to know…

- What do you mean?

- We could meet in the little house in the wood, sometimes, to talk.

- But that would be like cheating on Neil…

- You want us to be friends…

- Yes, but…

- You think that you're doing something wrong by being my friend?

- No…

- So, don't feel guilty. I can assure you that you're not doing anything wrong by being my friend.

- Do you know something I don't?

- You're the one with amnesia, aren't you? He said laughing.

- Ok, British… she said laughing too.

They burst out laughing, the tension was gone. They went back to the manor, and had some tea. Then Terrence left. Dorothy, one of the Reagans maids, was looking at the situation with sadness. Candy humiliated herself to save her job. She decided it was time to help her, after all that time, after seeing how the Reagans were lying to her… She followed Terrence outside.

- Mr. Grandchester…

- Yes…

- My name is Dorothy.

- Hello, Dorothy, can I help you with something?

- I wanted to talk to you about Juliet, I work for the Reagans.

- Yes, I recognised you. But not here… come and join me a the corner pub in 5 minutes.

- Ok.

Five minutes later, they were sitting in a hidden corner of the pub.

- Thank you for your time, sir, said Dorothy.

- You wanted to talk about Juliet…

- Yes. I want to help her, she humiliated herself once upon a time, so I could keep my job.

- You know what they're doing to her?

- You mean making her believe that she's engaged to Mr. Neil? That's disgusting!

- That's the appropriate word, said Terry smiling, if only my private investigator had arrived sooner in that hospital….

- How can I help?

- We can't tell her the truth, she has to remember on her own, so she won't confuse, her memory and what she's told but she also has to believe me. But we have to stop her from marrying that snotty-nosed kid!

- Yes, that's the most important, said Dorothy.

- Try to help her when she's depressed and when she's asking herself some questions about Neil. Try to discourage her and tell her to follow her heart… I'm sure that her heart is not Neil… but me.

- Ok, Sir. I hope that you'll be able to get her out of there…

- I hope I can convince her.

- Me too. Thank you, sir.

Meanwhile in New York, Susanna was down in the damps. Her mother had come to stay with her for a while.

- Susanna, you can't stay like that, feeling for yourself…

- Mom, Terry he's gone after Candy…

- I know, honey. I've been following…

- Mom!

- She's the woman he loves. What did you expect?

- But he chose me….

- Because you saved his life, I was pressuring him and she had left him so he would be free to stay with you…

- But…

- Susanna, didn't Candy saved your life?

- Yes…

- It's normal that he wants to help her. He loves her, Susanna.

- Mom, I don't need to hear this from you! You're not helping at all!

- Honey, let's go for a walk in the park instead of staying here moping around.

So they went to the park; it was a beautiful day. They arrived at central park and they saw children playing and their parents sitting on public benches. She pushed Susanna's chair near some benches.

- Mom, I don't want to be here, said Susanna grouching.

- Stop being the little spoiled brat, said Mrs. Marlowe, I'm going to get some ice cream.

Susanna stayed in her wheelchair sulking.

- Hello… Hello Miss… yes, you on the wheelchair, I'm talking to you, said a man's voice.

- What do you want? Said Susanna brutally.

- To say good morning…

- That's a matter of opinion!

- Whoa! Did we get up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning?

- Leave me alone!

- Ok! With you're mood, gladly! Life is too short as it is… I don't need party-poopers…

Susanna finally turned around, to see where the voice was coming from; she saw a handsome young man, blond with another lady next to him he was wearing sun glasses.

- I'm sorry, said Susanna smiling, I'm in a bad mood.

- You can say that again! He said smiling, my name is Lionel Sands and this are my eyes for the moment, Mama Sally.

- Your eyes?

- Yes, I'm blind…

- Oh… I only have one leg… I'm sorry.

- Thanks and I'm sorry too…

Mrs. Marlowe came back with the ice creams.

- There you go, said the mother.

- Thanks, Mom. Mom, let me introduce you to Lionel Sands, Mr. Sands this is my mother, and I'm Susanna Marlowe.

- The actress?

- Yes…

- Oh… I'm sorry for your accident, you were an excellent actress. You can call me Lionel.

- You can call me Susanna. You saw me on stage? Oh… I'm sorry.

- No, don't apologise, I could see until a month ago… I had a car accident… and I woke up in the darkness.

- That must've been shocking.

- You must know something about it; waking up without your leg…

- I wanted to die.

- Me too…

Mrs. Marlowe looked at them and was glad to see her daughter opening herself to someone. Susanna and Lionel continued talking about their mutual experience. Lionel was a playboy, with a good life until his accident that made him blind and bought him crashing down, back to earth.

- Ever since I became blind, I use my sense of touch more, and my hearing too… I had to the Braille, to read…

- For me, the hardest is to move around in a wheelchair… not many buildings are wheelchair accessible…

Mrs. Marlowe and Mama Sally started talking to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 8**

"**The fun fair"**

There was a fun fair and Juliet went with Neil and Eliza. They met Annie, Archie and Patty. Those last ones, were so happy to see Juliet, that they didn't let the Reagan twins intimidate them this time. They missed Candy so much; they couldn't talk to her during the debutantes' ball because of Neil, but now they needed their friend, with or without her memory.

- Juliet! Said Annie, happy to see you again, you remember us?

- Yes, Annie, Patricia and Archibald, said Juliet smiling.

- I'm engaged to Neil's cousin, Archie, and Patty is with Stear, Archie's brother.

- He went to war, said Patty.

- We're going to be in the same family, said Annie, we have to know each other.

They took her far before Neil could react. A girl got his attention and he followed her. Archie looked at him and shook his head. Eliza had already disappeared.

Juliet, Annie and Patty were happily talking.

- Why don't you come and see me at the manor? I will tell the butler to let you in, said Juliet, I'm so bored sometimes.

- When are you getting married, Neil and you?

- I wanted to wait for my memory first, said Juliet.

- Very good idea, said Patty.

- Yes, I feel like a stranger, I don't know myself, those who know me, know me better than myself…

- That's funny, said Annie.

- Patty, you're not too sad that your fiancé is at war?

- To tell you the truth, we're not engaged yet, said Patty, but if he comes back…

- "If he comes back"? Asked Juliet.

- He's at war… you never know.

- You have to be optimistic, Patty, "when" he's going to come back…

Annie looked at her sister and best friend. Even without her memory, she was so compassionate.

"_Please God, let her memory come back quickly!" _said Annie in her head.

They had so much fun together. At one point they met Terrence.

- Hello, ladies, said Terrence.

- Hello, Terry, said Annie and Patty.

- Hello, British, said Juliet with a soft voice, are you looking for Eliza?

- Yes, have you seen her?

- No, said Patty.

- But if you look for her you'll find her. "Ye who seeks, finds, said the Lord," said Juliet without getting her eyes off of him…

Annie and Patty were looking at them surprised. They continued talking, and flirting for a while.

- Ok, I'm going to look for Eliza, said Terrence.

- See you later, said Juliet smiling.

Terrence started to walk away.

- I'm coming, said Annie following him, Terry wait!

Terrence turned around.

- Annie, are you ok?

- Terry, yes. It's about what I just saw.

- What?

- She's falling in love with you…

- She's already in love with me…

- "Candy", is in love with you, not "Juliet".

- But isn't that what we wanted? I had to hit on her, and make her fall in love with me so she will stop thinking about Neil as her fiancé…

- Yes, I know it's what we said. But now that I think about it… if she thinks she can be with you… Terry that's why she lost her memory in the first place, to forget about the pain of you separation… You're not free…

- I know Annie, but I'm the only one who can help her recover her memory…

- You're going lead her on? She's going to suffer when she learns the truth…

- Don't you think I know that? It's the only solution, Annie. You don't make an omelette without breaking any eggs… When Candy comes back, she'll understand…

- I don't want her to suffer. She seems so happy… ok, I have to go. Find Eliza and continue your undercover work…

She went back to Patty and Juliet and they had a wonderful time.

The reason why Terrence and Juliet were so… close, it's because they were meeting in the little house in the wood, every chance they could. They would give each other the time they had to meet when Terrence came for diner at the Reagans. They had become close without crossing the line, they were close friends. He liked to meet her in hiding; he had her for himself during all the time they spent together in the little house. She was starting to trust him.

Neil was kissing a girl behind a tree. He loved Juliet, but since she didn't let him touch her, he said to himself for the thousandth time to justify himself, he turned to other girls because, they were willing. Archie saw them and told him about it.

- Your "fiancée", doesn't count for you, does she?

- Of course, she counts, but she put an embargo on herself…

- "Embargo"? You mean she won't let you touch her, despite the lies you've told her? I bet you didn't count on that, did you? All this is going to blow up in your face, cousin, you'll see.

- No. You're the one that's going to see! I'm going to marry that pious hypocrite and you will all going to be green with envy, said Neil leaving with the girl.

Terry found Eliza with other boys, he used his charm, even if he hated every second of it, to lure Eliza far away from there, he had to continue the game for Candy.

Juliet, Annie and Patty arrived in front of a tent of a fortuneteller.

- Let's go in, said Annie.

- You believe in that? Asked Patty.

- Well I don't remember anything, said Juliet, maybe she'll be able to tell me something about my past or if I'm going to get my memory back.

- Juliet, wait said Annie, you think it's wise?

- Come on, it's the fun fair… it's for entertainment, said Juliet.

Saying that, she entered the tent. It was dark; there was a table with a crystal ball.

- Come in, said a lady dressed like a gypsy, come in my child, have a seat.

- Thank you, said Juliet.

Annie and Patty followed her. The lady closed her eyes and took Juliet's hands.

- Yes, there's a black hole in your mind, a closed door… Said the lady.

- I lost my memory, said Juliet.

- All your memory is behind that door…

- Will I ever recover my memory?

- When your heart will be ready to confront your painful memories… don't close your heart to love. Follow your heart… and your instincts… even if it's not what they are telling you. Love is the key to your memory, but you have to be strong to face the truth and live with your memory. Your memory is hiding for a reason…

- Which one?

- I can't tell you, you have to figure it out on your own.

- Oh… thanks anyway. Mrs…

- Clara, Madame Clara.

- Madame Clara, said Juliet smiling… Annie, Patty you want your fortune told?

- I already know my future, said Annie, Patty?

- Euh… ok, said Patty.

Patricia went to sit in front of Madame Clara who took her hands.

- You're sad because someone dear to you left… You're asking yourself if you could've done something to prevent it…? No, you couldn't have stopped him, he was determined…

- Will he come back?

- Love, the real love can take anything. It's the most powerful power of the universe… believe in love and everything will be fine, even if everything seem to go wrong…

- Euh, thank you, said Patty a little confused… Annie, are you sure you don't want to know?

- Yes, I'm sure, said Annie.

- Ok, said Juliet, let's go then. Bye and thank you. I think…

They paid and got out. Candy and Patty were a little confused.

- So, said Annie, how are you feeling?

- Confused! Said Juliet and Patty at the same time.

- Clairvoyant? It's like you put a blur on your mind, that's more like it…

They all burst out laughing. Terry and Eliza came near them.

- Hello, said Terry, where do you come from?

- Madame Clara, said Juliet .

Terry had a worried expression; Madame Clara from the train?

- Did she tell you anything interesting? Asked Terrence.

- No, not really, said Juliet in fact, I came out more confused than ever…

- Oh… said Terry who was secretly relieved, I'm going to go see her… Wait for me here, Eliza.

- Oh… ok, said Eliza.

Terry entered the tent and he saw Madame Clara with her eyes closed.

- Terry, she said without opening her eyes.

- Madame Clara…

- You came to make sure I didn't say anything upsetting?

- No… I came to thank you.

- She has to remember on her own… she needs you… you have to persevere if you love her. You're the only one who can save her.

- I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to work…

- You have to be patient, persevere, and especially love, you will need all the love you have for her… have the dreams stopped?

- They are less frequent.

- Because you see her… hang in there, Terry.

- Thanks.

He paid and got out of the tent.

- So? Asked Eliza who was waiting outside.

- Juliet was right, he lied, I'm more confused than ever…

- Well she won't get a penny from me! Said Eliza, let's get out of here…

Juliet, Annie and Patty were having fun like crazy. Neil finally came to get Juliet, after he finished fondling another girl… No shame at all.

- Juliet, honey, you're coming? You're neglecting me…

Terry and Eliza were also there. Terry wanted to die! And Candy's friends wanted to yell!

- I'm sorry Neil, said Juliet nicely, I was having fun with Annie and Patty. I'm going to take care of you now… Sorry girls, I have to take care of my fiancé.

Neil had a triumphant smile. Eliza was laughing and Terry pretended he was laughing. Juliet left with Neil before the powerless eyes of Terry and her friends.

- Terrence, said Eliza, you want to win a teddy bear for me?

- Of course, said Terry smiling.

They walked away. Annie, Archie and Patty remained alone.

- He's an excellent actor… that Grandchester, said Archie, I'll give him that.

- It must torture him to be with Eliza… said Annie.

- …and seeing Candy be nice to Neil, said Patty.

- He must really love Candy a lot to stand my cousin.

And it bothered him to say it, to admit it to himself, but Terry was tolerating the intolerable for Candy… he really loved her a lot, as much as him if not more.

Meanwhile, Juliet and Neil were at a stand where you had to throw plastic rings on a stick. Neil couldn't make it, even after he tried a lot of times.

- Neil, said Terry who had just arrive with Eliza, you can't win a teddy for your pretty one?

- It's not easy, said Neil, you can try…

- Ok, said Terry.

Terry took a ring from Neil's hands and threw it, and he succeeded! He won a pink rabbit he gave to Juliet.

- But you have to give it to Eliza, said Juliet.

- It was Neil's ring, said Terry, it's for you…

- Oh… thank you, said Juliet smiling.

- The pleasure was all mine, said Terrence smiling.

Eliza took her brother aside.

- You can't even win a teddy for her without Terry?

- You didn't need to bring him here! Said Neil.

- At the debutantes' ball I let it slip that you and Juliet were intimate…

- WHAT! Are you out of your mind? She doesn't even let me kiss her!

- He doesn't need to know that, silly! All you have to do is to act in love every time Terry is there.

- I don't need to act, I love her.

- Whatever! Exaggerate in front of Terry if you prefer…

- Ok… I thought he broke up with her…

- Yes, but I don't want to take the risk that he falls under her charms again.

Terry and Juliet were talking.

- Have you ever tried throwing the rings? He asked Juliet.

- No…

- You should try…

Terry knew she was skilful with the ropes on tress…

- Ok, but it looks difficult…

- It looks more difficult than it is… concentrate… go ahead.

He had given her a ring that she threw right on the stick! Than another one… and a third one. She couldn't believe it! Wow! She got three teddies when Neil and Eliza came back.

- Neil, look! She said smiling, I won three teddies!

- Really? He said smiling.

- Here's one for you, and for you, Terrence, Eliza… now everybody has one!

Eliza looked at Neil who went near Juliet and hugged her briefly.

- You're very skilful, honey, said Neil.

- Terrence, said Eliza, you're going to win one for me?

- Of course, said Juliet, go ahead Terrence!

Terrence didn't want to win a teddy for Eliza, missed on purpose in the beginning, but he finally succeed despite his efforts to miss…

It was getting dark, so our friends decided to go back home. They were all waiting for their cars. The Reagans were waiting for the driver. Archie went to get his car.

- Terrence, said Eliza, you want to come for diner? After this long and beautiful day, you must be tired and we'll find dinner ready when we get there…

How could he resist such an offer?

- Ok, Eliza, let's go.

Neil gave his sister the eye. Why was she exposing Juliet to that no good actor that way?

Annie and Patty said goodbye and they left with Archie who had just arrived.

At the Reagan's, the dinner was fine. But for Terry, seeing Neil with Juliet was a torture. Neil was on her like a second skin. Juliet tired and she left to go to bed early after excusing herself. Neil of course went with her and never came back down, which made Terry very angry… Eliza whispered in his ear:

- It's an excuse; they want to be alone, if you see what I mean…

Was Eliza telling the truth? Terrence excused himself to go to the washroom, but he made a turn to go upstairs to listen what was going on in Juliet's room and he heard:

- Do you forgive me? Said Juliet's voice.

- Yes of course… you know how… said Neil.

- You big baby, said Juliet, come here…

There was a silence and then Juliet burst out laughing…

- Oh Neil…

Terry went back to the living room hurt. He didn't know that what he thought he heard was not what was going on behind the door… Eliza had poisoned his mind…

Susanna was spending a lot of time with Lionel. It was good to have the attention of a man, when the one she wanted and she loved was miles away helping the woman he truly loved. Lionel was handsome, rich, but blind. She also had a handicap. His blindness was not important; he was treating her like a normal woman and she treated him like a normal man. She decided to help him to fight for the rights of handicap persons, mentally of physically. So she spent a lot of time with Lionel organizing conferences and writing speeches.

- Lionel, she asked one night while they were having dinner at his place, your blindness is curable. Are you going to stop you campaign when you get your sight back?

- If you had asked me this question before my accident, I would've said yes… but now, after living in the darkness… a world I had no idea existed, or didn't care existed… I mean I knew there were blind people, but I never thought I would become blind and so powerless. No, I'm not going to stop; I'm going to use my money to build schools and centres for the blind and handicap people physically and mentally. Susanna, you know that there are treatments available for you too… prosthetic legs…

Susanna knew about it, but if she became independent, that would meant she was going to lose Terry…

- I know, but… my fiancé.

- Your fiancé who is gone to take care of ex-girlfriend?

- Yes, but she needs help…

- What about you? You've lost a leg…

- She saved my life and she sacrificed herself so I could stay with Terry.

- Yes, she's an angel… she saves you, and leaves you her boyfriend, without asking anything in return… not like you…

- What do you mean?

- You saved Terry's life, and unconsciously or not, it's like you forced him to stay with you because he owed you his life… the girlfriend saves you and leaves you the love of her life, without asking for anything… pretty selfless…

Susanna didn't say anything for a while; Lionel was right.

- But he chose me… she said.

- She had just left him to make it easy for him to choose you…

- But I told him to go after her…

- You knew he wasn't going to do it, because he had just let her go… I don't judge you, Susanna. That's why you can't say anything when Terry leaves you to go save the woman he loves… Susanna, even in your worst nightmare, what you are living, cannot be what you had in mind. To be with the man you love but who's thinking about another woman… you deserve better… in the meantime, your handicap has a solution, put a prosthetic leg on and become independent from Terry, become a strong woman, that doesn't feel sorry about herself!

- Well, Lionel, you're pretty straightforward!

- I call it like it is, I don't mince my words…

- That's the least we can say…

- I spent my time having fun until I became blind. And the irony is that it's by being blind that I really started to "see" the world…

- You've got a solution to your problem too.

- I know, but I'm not in a hurry. I'm continuing working and to fight for the handicaps rights. If I get my sight back, I will never see the world like before…

- Me neither, after I have been in the less perfect part to the world… ok, Lionel, I'm going to start inquiring about the prosthetic legs.

- I'm one step ahead of you, Susanna… Mama Sally, can you bring me the flyers and leaflet on prosthetic legs? I took the liberty to make an appointment for you in three days…

- What? How dared you?

- That gives you 3 days to prepare yourself…

- But I need more than that to prepare…

- Susanna, there is only one life to live, and this is it. There's not rough copy. We almost lost our lives; God gave us a second chance. Let's not waste it…

Mama Sally arrived with the leaflets and gave then to Susanna. She read them. She was a little afraid… But Lionel was right, she had to stop feeling sorry about herself and take control of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 9**

"**Get the doubt out of me…"**

Juliet woke up still with amnesia. She got ready for breakfast. Everybody was already at the table.

- Good morning, everybody, she said smiling.

- Good morning, honey, said Neil when she sat next to him, did you sleep well?

- Yes, thank you, she said pouring herself some coffee.

- What are we doing today, Neil? Asked Eliza.

- Euh, I have nothing planned…

- You can go to work with your dad, said Juliet.

- Go to work? Asked Neil.

-Yes, so he can show you what to do… you want to work with him one day don't you? Why not start in the mailroom so you won't be accused of favouritism?

The other family members remained silent. But Mr. Reagan thought the idea was good.

- Neil, he said, Juliet is right, you should go get ready to go to the office with me, instead of staying here, doing nothing…

- Yes, said the aunt, go.

- You have to get use to working, said his mother.

Neil felt trapped. He looked at Juliet, he loved her and she wanted him to work? So he was going to work to make her happy.

- But what are you going to do alone? He asked Juliet.

- I'll find something to do, don't worry, said Juliet.

- Ok, he said almost against his will, I'll go with you, dad.

The grown-ups looked at the scene surprised. They usually had to beg Neil to work… and Juliet in one minute had managed to make him accept a situation he didn't particularly like… Juliet was a good influence on Neil. He had to find a way to keep her for good.

Juliet went to the little house in the wood to read. Terrence wasn't coming anymore. She was wondering why. Ever since the dinner after the funfair, he didn't come for dinner anymore; and he wasn't coming to the little house either. Juliet was hurt. She missed him. Why wasn't he coming anymore? Did something happen to him? Maybe he was sick… They had become close and she wanted to see him. They were friends and she didn't feel disloyal to Neil because she was not doing anything wrong aside talking to a friend, she was not cheating on him… She was somehow nicer to Neil, after meeting Terrence like to make up for spending time with another boy she liked in secret. But she was sad because Terrence didn't come anymore to the little house in the wood, or for dinner at the Reagans'.

Terry was in the Chicago theatre making young actors in the making audition to make a little Stratford troupe from Chicago. There were all sorts of people, really talented actors, some who seemed to have come only to have fun on stage, because they had no talent whatsoever. Some were laughing, but some were visibly upset because they thought they had real talent. Terry had to keep a straight face to tell them the truth, sometimes the other people that were with him to judge the auditions couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Terry had found a small, one bedroom apartment not too far from the theatre and he had also bought a car. He was avoiding the Reagans for a while, since the debutantes' ball… no; since he'd heard Juliet and Neil in the bedroom… it made him sick and kept him awake at night.

Annie who had noticed that Terry didn't come to see her anymore to talk about Candy, went to the theatre to ask him what was happening. She caught him between two auditions.

- Terry, hi, said Annie.

- Annie… hi.

- I haven't seen you in a while…

- I have other stuff to do! He said dryly.

Annie was a little surprised by Terry's temper.

- Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? I thought nothing was more important than Candy…

- I have to make a living, don't I?

- Terry what's going on? Did Juliet do something to upset you?

Terry remained silent. He was jealous and hurt deep down inside. Juliet was sleeping with Neil! No… he was so disappointed… even if she didn't have her memory, her common sense should've kicked in. She had lied to him saying that she didn't let Neil kiss her. She was letting him do everything! Damn it! He didn't believe Eliza's words but he had heard them in the bedroom.

- Terry, I'm right, am I? Juliet did something… tell me what's wrong.

Terry had a sigh and told Annie what had happened at the debutantes' ball and at the Reagans.

- I don't know what to say… but, you can't be sure of what's happening behind a closed door. Eliza… the word is not gospel, you can't take what she says at face value. She just wants to make sure that you lose interest in Juliet. Terry please, put your jealousy aside, Juliet needs you, said Annie.

- But…

- I don't believe this story… it's Eliza being mean again. Did you forget what she did to you in college? Juliet needs you, don't abandon her. You love her, don't you? You reaction shows that you still love her as much as before, if not more. You're the prince that has to rescue her from the claws of evil…

Terry smiled.

- Ok, I'm sorry for biting your head off…

- No, I'm glad. You still love her… I'm going to let you work now. Bye, Terry.

- Bye, Annie, and thank you. Candy has a really good friend in you.

- She's not my friend, she's my sister!

Juliet was still going to the little house when she could, but Terrence was still not coming. Even though he'd told her that they could see each other there… Maybe she misunderstood? Maybe he wasn't serious? Or maybe he changed his mind. Well so be it! She still came to the little house to read, because she needed to get out of the Reagan's house from time to time. She was there for a while, when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw…

- Terrence! She cried.

Without thinking, she stood up, ran and jumped at his neck! Terrence, who was only too happy, held her hard against him. Oh he missed her so much! For a fraction of a second, he thought he was in his dreams. But Juliet let go of him and she will probably apologise…

- Terrence, I'm sorry, she said confused.

There! The cold shower! She apologized for hugging him! Terrence came crashing down back to earth!

- Why?

- For jumping to your neck…

- Juliet, don't apologize, the pleasure was all mine, I swear.

Juliet blushed and she felt happy inside.

- Long time no see… said Juliet.

- Likewise… said Terry.

- Are you angry with me? She asked.

- No, but…

- Were you busy at work?

- Yes, among other things…

- "Among other, what things"?

- I don't know if I should tell you. You might get offended.

- What if I told you I wouldn't be offended?

- Are you sure? You might get angry with me and your fiancé's sister.

- I think the truth is better than anything.

- The truth is not always good to tell.

- Terrence, tell me why you're angry with me… I won't get angry with you, I promise you.

- Ok. But don't forget, you insisted…

Terrence started to tell her what had happened with Eliza at the debutantes' ball.

- What? But why would she say something like that?

- So I won't be interested in you anymore…

- But you didn't believe her story.

- No, until the last time I came for dinner…

- What happened?

- You went to your room early and Neil followed you… Eliza slipped to my ear that you wanted to be alone to…

- Oh my God!

- So, I went upstairs and I listened behind the door…

- You did what?

- I wanted to know if it was true…

- When you eavesdrop, you never hear anything good! Said Juliet upset.

- You're right. What I heard…

- Proved to you that I was doing it with Neil… That should teach you to eavesdrop!

Terrence looked at her a little amused.

- Juliet, I'm sorry…

- What made you come back?

- Eliza's credibility…

- Credibility? But you believed her, didn't you?

- Not really… or for a minute… I was hurt… I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself…

- You were hurt because you thought was doing it with Neil?

Terrence knew it was a touchy subject, he had to be careful.

- Yes, I care about you a lot.

Juliet didn't answer. Terrence liked her. She felt a warmth submerging her. Madame Clara told her to follow her heart, that it was the key. She liked Neil's company, but nothing more. Terrence… she thought about him every time she had a free moment, which means all the time. That's why she was nice to Neil, she felt guilty thinking about someone else.

- I … I wouldn't want him to take advantage of you…

- He's my fiancé, if he takes advantage of me; he's going to marry me. We would've already be married, If I hadn't told him we should wait for my memory to come back.

Terrence felt a little sick. There was a silence and finally…

- You… you mean it's true? You're making love to Neil…?

Juliet saw that he was hurt and she wanted to reassure him.

- Terrence, I don't know what I did before I lost my memory. But for now, I can assure you and swear to you, that Neil never kissed me, or did anything else with me. I let him hug me, kiss me on the cheek, sometimes on the neck but that's all. I didn't do anything, I promise you.

Terrence felt like a weight was lifted off his heart. He had sigh of relief. He approached her and hugged her for a long time.

They didn't say anything; they stayed like that for a while. Terrence wanted to kiss her and so did she, but none of them tried to.

- Next time, said Juliet, well… promise me you'll talk to me first before you eavesdrop…

- Ok, said Terrence smiling.

They talked about all and nothing and had fun together. Terrence had to conquer her, and he was succeeding. He knew it was the only way to save her, but he also knew she was going to be hurt once her memory comes back and she realises that they can't be together. But he didn't know if he could let her go a second time.

Juliet went back at the Reagans not very happy. She found Neil and Eliza alone in on of the living rooms.

- Juliet, said Neil smiling, are you ok?

- I've been better… she answered.

- What's wrong? Asked Neil.

- Your sister… Eliza, why did you tell Terrence that I was sleeping with Neil?

Eliza was so surprised that she remained speechless in the beginning.

- But how? She started.

- That's not important! If you're not able to keep his attention, that's your problem! Don't tarnish my reputation so he won't be interested in me!

- So you want his attention? Asked Eliza.

- No…

- So why does it bother you?

- Because it's not true! I'm not sleeping with Neil! I don't even let him kiss me! I'm not happy at all! Sorry, Neil…

And she left the room and went to her bedroom without a look back.

- Eliza, said Neil, you're going to ruin everything with your stunts… Grandchester is in love with Candy; you can tell him that she's sleeping with all the men on earth, he won't care, he loves her!

- No, I tell you, he loves me! If Candy gets her memory back, she's going to be out of here so fast it will make your head spin…

- That's why I'm trying to make her fall in love with me…

- You lied to her, Neil, and she will never forgive you for that. She hates you.

- Candy is good.

- Juliet is a tiger! Did you see her reaction? Candy would've never confronted me that way!

- You wanted to tarnish her reputation.

- You're blind, Neil. She wants Terrence…

- So stop inviting him here.

- He doesn't want her.

- Now, who's the blind one?

- Shut up!

- Go to hell.

He left the room to go see Juliet in her room.

- Juliet? It's me, Neil. Can I come in?

- Yes of course, she said with a tired voice.

- Are you ok?

- I'm sorry I yelled at your sister.

- No, she deserved it.

- She had no right to tell lies about me.

- You're right.

He approached her and hugged her. Neil knew his sister was right; Juliet had a thing for Terrence, after all, it was Candy's heart… But he didn't want to upset her more, otherwise he could drive her far away from him. She could run away. He had to be patient, or he could lose Candy for good. The fact that he never had her in the first place, and all that was a fragile web of lies, didn't even cross his mind.

Terry started coming to dinner at the Reagans again, more often now. Eliza was happy and Neil was sulking. Eliza continued to believe that he was coming to see her. Juliet was happy that her British came for dinner, even if they couldn't talk like they wanted.

Juliet had given the order to the butler to let Annie, Archie and Patty in to see her. Annie and Patty came to see her one morning. Neil was still working with his father, and Eliza was visiting her friends. They went to the garden to talk.

- So, how are you? Asked Annie.

- I'm fine, thanks, said Juliet.

- What about Neil? Asked Patty.

- He went to work with his father…

- Work? Neil? Said Annie.

- Yes, I suggested that he should start to learn how to run the family business, after all it will be his one day.

- And he listened to you? Asked Patty.

- Yes…

Annie and Patty looked at each other. Neil Reagan was a big lazy boy…. Juliet had a good influence on him!

- But can I tell you a secret? Said Juliet, can I trust you? I feel like I can. I have to tell someone…

- Yes, said the girls.

- I like Neil and all, but it's Terrence that's in my head.

- Oh… said the girls with a sigh of relief.

- I know… Eliza likes him, but I think he likes me…

- What about you? What about Neil? Asked Annie.

- Oh don't know. Neil found me and he told me he was my fiancé. I have no memory and my head can't seem to get used to that idea… that's why I'm not letting him kiss me… but Terrence… he was able to win me over little by little… I can't stop thinking about him!

Annie and Patty knew that her heart already loved Terry, that her heart remembered her love for Terry.

- What did the fortuneteller say? To follow your heart… said Annie.

- But Neil saved me from the void, he loves me and he's ready to wait for me to be ready, said Juliet.

- But you're thinking about Terrence, said Patty.

- Follow your heart, Juliet, said Annie, that's the key, Madame Clara said.

Even if she knew that Terry was not free to be with her. It broke their hearts to do that, but it was the only way to rip her off Neil's claws.

- I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I feel that I can trust you.

- You don't trust Neil or Eliza?

- Neil, I can feel he loves me… but it's like he's hiding something and Eliza told Terrence that I was sleeping with Neil.

- What? Said Patty.

- I confronted her, and she didn't deny it…

- You confronted her? Said Annie knowing that Candy would've probably let it slide.

- Yes, I couldn't let her tarnish my reputation, said Juliet.

- But how did you find out about it? Asked Annie.

- There's a little house in the wood, a shelter for those who get lost I think or find themselves stranded in the rain or the snow… I go there some times to read and Terrence comes there too.

- Oh… and you talk alone, said Patty.

- Yes, it's like we've been best friends for ever…

"_That's because you are best friends, best friends in love for that matter," _thought Annie.

- I wanted to go see the staff of the hospital that took care of me, said Juliet, you want to come with me? I have to give them money or a donation.

- Ok said Annie smiling, let's go.

The Reagan's driver was at Juliet's disposition. They went to Hope hospital. The staff was happy to see "Angel face" and the "Sleeping Beauty".

- Miss Andrew, said the chief of staff, what a nice surprise!

- I still haven't recovered my memory, doctor.

- Not even a flash?

- Yes, I had a flash while I was dancing under a specific music… but nothing more.

- Nothing more? Don't force yourself, it will come back in due time.

- Ok, thanks, doctor.

She went to see the hospital staff, the nurses, the cook, who were very happy to see her.

- Juliet… Candy how are you? Asked Leticia.

- Fine, still in the void in my head, the black hole.

- But they're taking good care of you…

- Yes, said Juliet smiling.

- What about your fiancé?

- He's going to wait for my memory.

- That's good, at least you won't feel like you're marrying a stranger.

- Yes, said Juliet laughing.

They talked for a while and then, Juliet left with her friends. They went at Annie's house and spent the day playing models. Annie liked the new elegant side of Juliet; they could talk fashion, something she had to beg Candy to do…


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 10**

"**True colours**"

Juliet went back at the Reagan's. She found the Great Aunt and Mrs. Reagan in the living room.

- Juliet, said the Great Aunt, we have to talk.

- It's about the wedding between Neil and you, said Mrs. Reagan.

- Yes, said the Great Aunt, you have to set a date.

- Why? Asked Juliet sceptical.

- Because that's the way it is, said Mrs. Reagan.

- There is no way I'm marrying Neil without my memory… said Juliet.

- Can you guarantee us it's going to come back? Asked the Great Aunt.

- No, but… Juliet started.

- So it could take years, said Mrs. Reagan.

- I don't see what your memory has to do with your wedding, you'll marry Neil with or without your memory, said the Great Aunt.

They were insisting because they knew that if Juliet recovers her memory, she would never in a million years, marry Neil even if he were the last man on this earth! They had to use the big guns… thus, lie.

- Mrs. Reagan, Great Aunt, with all due respect, I will not marry Neil without my memory, said Juliet.

-It's an order, said the Great Aunt, the wedding will take place in one month!

- You don't seem to hear what I'm saying: I SAID NO!

- In one month, said Mrs. Reagan, you're dismissed…

- You can't force me…

- Yes, we can, said the Great Aunt, William is not here, I'm the head of the family, you have to obey me…

Juliet went to her bedroom and she was feeling very said, she was crying. Did she the Great Aunt had the right to force her to marry Neil? Who was the head of the family? Uncle William… she had to find a way to contact her Uncle William, he's the only one who could stop the Great Aunt from forcing her to marry Neil… but how? Who could help her? Terrence… Yes, he always seems to want to get her out of there… what if she went to the little house? But what if he didn't come? She had to see him to tell him to come to the little house later… The theatre, that's where he was during the day, but how will she get to the theatre? Dorothy entered at that moment with clean laundry and found her in tears.

- Miss Juliet, are you ok? Why are you crying?

- Oh, Dorothy, they want to force me to get married in a month.

- Who's they?

- The Great Aunt and Mrs. Reagan… I can't make such a big decision without my memory.

- And you're right…

- I have to see Terrence, but I don't know how to contact him.

- At the theatre. I'm going to give you the address and money for the taxi.

- Really? Thank you, Dorothy.

- You're welcome. I owe you that. When you regain your memory, you'll understand. I'll be right back.

Dorothy got out of the room and came back a few minutes later with an address and a little money.

- Thanks, Dorothy, Terrence will pay you back, said Juliet hugging her.

Candy sneaked out of the mansion and took a taxi to the theatre. She got in and saw a lot of people having auditions. It was crowded, and she couldn't get through to talk to Terrence. She had to stand in line. When she finally arrived, she was on stage!

- What are you reciting?

It was Terrence's voice, his head was down in his papers and he didn't see her. Juliet wanted to have a little fun. Seeing Terrence cheered her up a little…

- The balcony scene from "Romeo and Juliet", she said.

When he heard her voice, he lift his head surprised. The actor who was helping the candidate make the auditions, took his book and went to the balcony scene. Terrence stood up and went on stage.

- Charles, he said, allow me to give the reply to the young lady.

- Ok, said Charles making himself scarce.

- Terrence, I… started Juliet.

- Go ahead, said the producer.

She recited Juliet's role; the balcony scene. Terrence gave her the reply and they were in perfect harmony. The producer was ecstatic by their performance… when it was over he said:

- Wonderful, you're perfect! You have got the part!

Juliet looked at him clueless.

- What part? She asked.

- The part of Juliet, replied the producer.

- Oh… no thanks, I don't want it… she said.

- What do you mean you don't want it? Said the producer.

- I came to see Terrence for an emergency and the only way to get in here, was to have an audition…

- Oh… but you're perfect for the role… I'm hiring you.

- I said NO! She yelled, what's wrong with people today? They won't listen to me!

- Juliet, calm down, said Terrence.

- Her name is Juliet? Said the producer, this is even better…

- Martin, can we take a break?

Martin Jones, the producer was a little surprise by Juliet's out burst, but he agreed.

- I'm sorry, sir, said Juliet, I'm in a bad mood.

- That's ok, said Martin laughing, let's take five…

- Thanks, Martin, said Terrence.

Terrence took Juliet to his dressing room. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Juliet fell into his arms. Terrence was a little surprised but he held her.

- Juliet, are you ok?

- Terrence, oh Terrence, hold me hard, she said.

- Ok, said Terrence, who was only too happy..

After a while, she let go of him. Terrence gave her a chair and she sat down.

- Terrence, she said, it's awful!

- What? What's wrong?

- I sorry to bother you during work.

- You can bother me whenever you want, Juliet.

- The Great Aunt and Mrs. Reagan want me to marry Neil in a month…

- What? What did Neil had to say about that?

- He wasn't there…

- But he's you fiancé, started Terrence, shouldn't he give his opinion? And didn't you have to get married anyway?

- Yes, but I still don't have my memory, I'm my own stranger… they won't hear it, they say it could take years…

"_Yeah, right!" _thought Terrence in his head. "_They're afraid you're going to get your memory back and get out of there before they could say: "marriage"!"_

- And Neil is not there, but I'm sure he's going to comply, especially if it's about us getting married.

- Juliet, why did you come to see me?

- Because I didn't know what to do… you're the first person I thought about…

Terrence felt so happy, she turned to him, she trusted him… or she was starting to …

- I don't know where my Uncle William is… why is the thought of marrying Neil, terrifies me so much?

"_Your subconscious_ _is telling you not to trust him…" _thought Terrence.

- Were you right? Did Neil lie to me?

- Juliet, you know your memory has to come back on it's own, I can't tell you anything…

Juliet felt her head spinning, all the events of the day; she saw some images in her head, but she couldn't make anything about it. She was frustrated and powerless, nothing, the void! She started to cry in silent. Terrence approached her. She looked at him and she hugged him and cried some more. He started to talk to her.

- Juliet, it's going to be ok. Miss Freckles…

"Miss Freckles, Miss Freckles" that nickname was resounding in her head, why did it seem so familiar? "Miss Freckles"…

- It's ok, I'm going to take care of you… let me get everything ready. I'll come to dinner tonight to see where the situation is… Ok? Everything is going to be ok, Freckles…

"Freckles" again… but there was way too much confusion in her head…

- I'm going to let you work, she said, I'll see you tonight.

- Ok.

- I need money for the taxi, she said blushing a little, Dorothy lend me some money, I have to repay her.

- Of course, Freckles, he said smiling, there.

He gave her more.

- That's too much, she said.

- You can have another emergency. Better safe than sorry.

- Thank you, Terrence. Thanks for everything.

He walked her to the exit; he hugged her again before she left.

A pair of eyes was looking at them with anger. Eliza Reagan was very mad…

"_The little slut wants to steal my Terrence away! I'm not going to let her get away with it!"_

Juliet went back at the Reagans' and locked herself up in her room. Neil arrived later and found her still locked up in her room.

- Juliet? He asked coming in, Juliet, what's wrong?

- Your mother and the Great Aunt want us to get married in a month…

- Why does that bother you?

- Because you promised me that you were going to wait until I get my memory back…

- But my mother is right, it could take years…

- Is that the real reason or are you afraid I'm going to remember something you don't like?

- No, he said uncomfortable.

- You found me to force me to marry you? Tell me the truth, Neil, why are you in such a hurry?

Neil didn't say anything. All he wanted was to marry Candy-Juliet, by fair means or foul.

- Juliet, it's dinnertime, you're going to stop acting like a baby and come downstairs!

Juliet looked at him surprised. He was finally showing his true colours.

- You're really going to force me to marry you?

- Uncle William is not here; the Great Aunt makes the decisions….

- What do you mean? Uncle William adopted me, so that gives the Great Aunt the right to do with me as she pleases?

- Juliet…

- If you force me to marry you, I swear to you, I would never forgive now and when my memory comes back!

- I want you Juliet, whether you're willing to, or by force…

- You're finally showing your real face…

- Juliet, I love you, I want to marry you… why is that so wrong?

- Let's go downstairs, said Juliet without looking at him.

They arrive downstairs and found Eliza in Terrence's arms. To see him gave Juliet a little courage to go through that evening. She barely ate her diner. The parents talked about the wedding and Juliet was not participating. Terrence could see she was still in a very bad mood.

At one point, Eliza felt bad and asked Terrence to take her to her room. Once they were upstairs, she asked him for a glass of water. He went and got a glass of water downstairs. Eliza spilled the water on purpose on his shirt.

- Eliza… oh careful, I'm all wet…

- I'm sorry, she said with a fake weak voice, take your shirt off.

Eliza was wearing a brooch on her dress. She got near Terrence to undo the buttons of his shirt…

- Eliza, you're not feeling good, let me handle it…

- But I want to help you…

Juliet was passing by and she heard their last words, the door was ajar. She thought something else was going on and she became white as a ghost. Terrence and Eliza? Didn't he tell her that he was not interested in her? Did he lie? But, she can't be sure of what's happening behind a closed door… She gave Terrence the benefit of the doubt.

Meanwhile, Eliza got closer to Terrence and her brooch was stuck in the buttons on his shirt…

- Eliza, easy… said Terrence.

But she took advantage of the situation to pull him on the bed. Terrence fell on her. Juliet looked and saw the scene; Eliza and Terrence in bed together! Her heart was broken into a million pieces! Eliza saw her and said with a mean smile:

- Juliet, can I do something for you?

- Eliza…Oh…

- Yes?

- I just wanted to see how you were, and if you need something, or someone… but I can see you're in good hands… I'm sorry for interrupting, she said closing the door.

- Juliet! Wait said Terrence; it's not what you think! Wait!

- Why are you giving her explanations? I thought it was over between the two of you…

- Do you even care about your reputation? I think you're feeling better, if you were even really sick at all…. Bye, Eliza.

- But your shirt…

- I can take care of it.

- Terrence, wait!

- I don't think your parents would appreciate it if I stay longer in your room… Bye, Eliza, he said getting out.

He decided to leave the manor altogether and avoid the parents. He met Dorothy on his way out.

- Dorothy, thanks for helping Juliet. Did she reimburse you?

- Yes, Sir… Thank you.

-Give her a message for me. Tell her to go to our meeting place at the usual time, ok?

- Ok, Sir. Goodbye.

- Goodbye, Dorothy, and thank you.

Juliet was on her bed crying. Terrence and Eliza? She couldn't get the image out of her head. Why was she hurting so much? He'd lied to her; he said he wasn't interested in Eliza. He'd promise he'd help her; he would take care of her… oh. It hurt too much! She spent the whole night crying. The image of Terrence and Eliza was hurting her a thousandth times more than Neil's betrayal…

The next morning she woke up with a headache. She was sad and miserable and felt like a prisoner. She didn't go downstairs for breakfast. Dorothy brought her a tray in bed.

- Miss Juliet, said Dorothy smiling, Good morning!

- That's a matter of opinion whether this day is good or bad!

- Ok…. You're not in a good mood this morning…

- I'm sorry, Dorothy; it's not your fault… I have the impression that everybody betrayed me; Neil, his aunt, his mother, his sister, Terrence…

- No. Mr. Terrence is trustworthy…

- He was in bed with Eliza!

- Miss Eliza is a schemer; she would do anything, so you'd think what she wants you to think. I think she wanted you to be disappointed in Mr. Terrence.

- But I'm engaged to her brother…

- You think that's going to stop her? You're very beautiful, she sees you as a threat.

- She told Terrence that Neil and I were intimate… that was a lie.

- Go see Mr. Terrence. Give him the benefit of the doubt. He told me to tell you to go to your meeting place, at the usual time.

Juliet was thinking. Should she give Terrence the benefit of the doubt? Anyway, she was feeling better thinking Terrence didn't betray her, than to think about Neil and his family who wanted to trap her in a wedding they pretended was of love. Terrence and Eliza? No… let's give him the benefit of the doubt.

Terry went to see Annie at her parent's house the next morning. She was about to have breakfast.

- Terry, good morning. Come in… have you eaten?

- Good morning, Annie, and no I have not eaten yet.

- So come and join me. My parents are not here.

- Ok, thank you.

They sat at the table.

- So, what's new? Asked Annie.

- Juliet came to see me yesterday, said Terrence.

- Oh… is she all right?

- Not really. The Reagans and the Great Aunt told her that the wedding will take place in a month.

- What?

- She was so upset, she couldn't understand why they want to force her to do something she wasn't ready to do.

- Because they know if she gets her memory back, she would get out of there in a New York minute…

- Exactly…

- Oh, poor Candy! But she turned to you, that's a good thing.

- Yes and no. Annie, I have to save her from Neil, by making her admit what she feels for me. But once her memory is back reality will come crashing down.

- I know, Terry. She'll understand, I'm sure of it. There's no other solution…

- But yesterday, Eliza tricked me to go to her room by faking illness, she wanted to put me in her bed…

- Oh… and Juliet saw you?

- Yes. She was so upset, she must have been thinking that I betrayed her too.

- That Eliza wants to make sure you two don't end up together; first she tells you that Neil and Juliet are intimate, and now wants to make Juliet believe that you are intimate with her.

- She is so vindictive!

- So what are you going to do?

- I have to tell Juliet that I want to be with her…

- Terry…

- I know… it's what I really want, but tell me what should I do? The Great Aunt in Uncle William's absence makes all the decisions. She can and she will force Juliet to marry Neil, so I have to…

Annie remained silent. It was the only way to save Candy, unless they find the Great Uncle William by magic, and that he consents to stop the forces nuptials. Neil and his family were capable to literally put a gun to her back and force her to say yes. But Terry... she will be hurt when her memory comes back, she was understanding, she'll be ok. Better Terry than Neil Reagan.

- Ok, Terry, go ahead. Do it...

- May God help us! I don't know if I'll be able to let her go a second time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 11**

"**Juliet and Terrence"**

Juliet was still locked in her bedroom and was refusing to get out. She was waiting for the time of her meeting with Terrence, but she decided to go ahead of time. The little house in the wood gave this sensation of peace… or was it because it was a place where she could be with Terrence? Why didn't Terrence find her? Why was it Neil who pretended to be nice and who had since then showed his true colours…? Oh… all that felt like a nightmare to her! She wanted to be "Jane Doe", "Sleeping Beauty", "Angel face" again; at least she didn't have any problems then. She was sitting on the couch and closed her eyes, waiting for Terrence.

She heard some noise at the door… Terrence! She looked at him a little relieved, and uncertain. Should she trust him?

- Juliet… hi, he said.

- Hello, Terrence.

- How are you?

- I've been better…

- Juliet, about what you saw last night…

- It's not my problem. You're free to do whatever you want.

- Juliet, it's not what you think…

- You know what I think?

- That I want to be with Eliza…

- Well, seeing you two in bed together might have given me a hint…

- I don't care about Eliza, I was putting up with her only to be near you…

Juliet felt relieved and happy.

- Really? She said.

- Yes, I'm interested in you…

- Terrence, did you know me from before? Were we friends?

- Juliet, you know I can't tell you anything, I don't want to influence you. You'll get your memory back in due time… What you saw with Eliza was a scheme from her to separate us…

- Separate us?

- I think she felt that I had feelings for you…

Juliet held her breath; did she hear him right? Terrence had feelings for her? Terrence approached her, made her stand up and said:

- Juliet, look at me.

She raised her head and her emerald green eyes got lost in his deep blue look. A look full of love that Juliet could feel; her memory may be gone, but her heart recognized the feelings of love. She wanted him to kiss her, what a strange feeling…

- I have real feelings for you, Juliet.

- You…

- I love you…

"_I have real feelings for you"_ she had heard that before, with the same voice. But when? Where? We'll see that later… For the moment, she was waiting for Terrence to kiss her. "_Kissed…"… "…I kissed you because I_ _have real feelings for you,"_ she heard in her head. Terrence's voice… he'd kissed her before! Her head was spinning a little but the image disappeared. She had Terrence in front of her his eyes full of love. She loved him… and that's a feeling she never felt for Neil, not even for a second.

- I love you too, Terrence, she finally said.

It had to be sealed by a kiss. Terrence remembered the first time, the slapping… this time he was going to do things right. Right? He hoped he won't feel like an idiot… He continued looking her in the eyes. Here goes nothing…

- Juliet, can I kiss you? He asked feeling weird.

- Yes, said Juliet in a whisper.

Terrence leaned and took possession of her lips, Juliet closed her eyes instinctively and tied her hands around his neck. She responded to his kiss with the feeling it was not the first time, that she had been kissed before by Terrence. Was that the reason she was feeling so good with him?

"_You're thinking too much," _she said to herself, "_you're feeling the most wonderful sensations of the world, and you're worried about your memory?… later…"_

The kiss lasted for a long time. Her mind, maybe, didn't remember anything, but her heart and her body were responding to the present and growing passion.

Eliza Reagan was passing by on a horse and saw the horses tied to a tree. She recognized one of them but not the other one. She got off her horse, attached it to another tree. She approached the little house and looked out the window and had the shock of her life! Juliet and Terrence in an embrace kissing passionately. The Bitch! Terrence never tried to kiss her on the lips, only on the hand, and Juliet didn't let Neil kiss her either, despite the fact he'd told her that they were engaged! To see "her Terrence" kissing Juliet and it seemed like they didn't want to stop, made her crazy!

"_She's going to pay! That little slut! She stole my Terrence right from under my nose! She conned us with her look of lost angels!" _she thought in her head.

The couple was still kissing and Eliza couldn't take it anymore. She had seen enough! She burst into the house and yelled:

- JULIET! TERRENCE!

The two lovebirds stopped and turned looked at her surprised.

- Eliza, said Juliet.

- Juliet, how dare you steal my Terrence?

- Correction, Eliza, I am not, nor I've ever been "your Terrence". I love Juliet.

- But you said that…

- I know what I said, but I'm sorry, Juliet and I, love each other…

- You little tramp! That's how you repay us? After we took you in, fed and clothed…

- Eliza, you really want to take that road? Asked Terrence.

Juliet didn't say anything, she let them talk, and she had all those images in her head, she was a little disoriented. Eliza was red with rage and she said:

- Wait until I tell my parents and the Great Aunt, they will lock you up…

- You don't honestly think that I'm going to let Juliet go back to your house? Said Terrence, she's coming with me. No one is going to force her to marry your brother…

- But Terrence, what about me? Said Eliza.

- You? Don't you have other suitors? One more thing, I was bearing with your unbearable company, for one person; Juliet.

Eliza remained speechless. Terrence took Juliet and left with her on his horse and they left there the horse Juliet brought that belonged to the Reagans.

- Terrence, you're really taking me with you? Asked Juliet still a little confused by the incident.

- Juliet, I can't let you live there anymore…

- But my clothes…

- I'll buy you other clothes.

- Ok, but what if they come and get me and force me to marry Neil, anyway?

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Terrence knew that one of the solutions would be to marry Juliet to prevent her from marrying Neil, in case the great Uncle William didn't come in time to stop this fiasco. But Susanna… Susanna was fine, Juliet needed him. He took her to his place, the little apartment he was renting not too far from the theatre.

- Terrence you only have one room, said Juliet.

- I'll sleep on the couch, he said.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I'm sure.

- I'm going to cook something.

- Ok, but we have to go shopping first.

- Let's go then!

They went shopping for groceries; they brought meat, chicken vegetables, cooking oil etc. everything they needed for the kitchen. Terrence was in seventh heaven; this was what he'd dreamed of for so long, coming back from the theatre, finding Candy waiting for him with a hot meal… But, that's what he had with Susanna… he had everything, except the woman he loved. They also bought a nightgown, the necessary for personal hygiene, a few dresses, shoes… they will buy the rest later. Terrence called Annie from the post office to tell her that he was now living with Juliet. They went back to the apartment and Juliet started to cook the dinner.

Annie went at the Andrew to get some clothes for Juliet and went with Patty and Archie at Terry's. They were surprised to smell the nice odour of the dinner.

- Hello, said Annie, it smells good…

- Very good, said Patty and Archie at the same time.

- Juliet is cooking dinner, said Terrence.

- What? But Candy always burned the food, said Annie.

- Apparently, Juliet knows how to cook, said Archie, incredible!

Juliet arrived with a big smile.

- Hello, everybody! You're just in time for dinner…

- But we don't want to disturb you, said Patty.

- Nonsense! Said Juliet, come on Annie, Patty, in the kitchen, come and help me.

The three ladies went in the kitchen to finish the dinner. Juliet had made some steak, fried potatoes and a salad. Annie and Patty were impressed:

- I was so bored at the Reagans' doing nothing. At the hospital, I spent my free time in the kitchen a lot, watching the cook.

- Oh, said Annie and Patty at the same time, they understood.

- Since I didn't remember anything, I said to myself that it was better to learn. It was funny, I felt good with the staff, like I'd been always there.

"_That's because you're a nurse," _thought Annie.

- You don't regret leaving the Reagans?

- Leaving? It was more like, I ran away… but no, they wanted to force me to marry Neil without my memory… I just hope they won't come and get me since the Great Aunt is now the head of the family and she has a say in my life, in the absence of my Uncle William. But a young girl shouldn't live with a man without being married…

"_But you lived with Albert and you didn't care," _said Annie in her head.

- So get married! Said Patty without thinking.

Annie hit her softly to stop her.

- What? Said Juliet, but…

- In the absence of your Uncle William, the Great Aunt Elroy is the head of the family and she wants you to marry her great nephew…

- You're Uncle William is very rich, said Annie, you're his adoptive daughter, so you're also worth a fortune.

- By marrying Neil, said Juliet, I form a sort of fusion with our fortunes, that's why they're insisting…

"_Also, because they knew that if you recover your memory, you'll never marry Neil, even if you life depended on it!" _thought Patty.

- But why now? Said Juliet, I promised to marry Neil when I get my memory back… Oh… wait a minute that's it, isn't it? If Candy comes back, she wouldn't want to marry Neil…

Annie and Patty didn't say anything.

"_He who doesn't say word, consents," _thought Juliet.

- Everything is ready, let's get the table ready, said Annie, by the way, Juliet, we brought you some clothes that were at the Andrew manor in Candy's room.

- Thanks, Annie, I left without notice. And anyway, I don't want anything from the Reagans…

Mean while in the living room, Terrence and Archie were talking.

- So you're living with her… said Archie.

- I took her today…

- You told her how you feel…?

- I had to, Archie.

- What about her?

- Juliet loves me too…

Archie remained silent, "Juliet"… Candy without her memory. Even without her memory, her heart had fallen in love with Terry… He wished he were in his place.

- Oh… but if her memory comes back, said Archie.

- I know, but it's not like I'm lying to her; I'm really in love with her.

- Not free…

- I know…

- Hey guys, dinner is ready, said Juliet.

They all went sat at the table and they ate Juliet well done dinner. They all complimented her on the dinner. If Candy burned food, Juliet was an excellent cook!

- Thank you for the compliments, said Juliet, to hear you talk it's like Candy didn't know how to cook? I'm right, am I?

They all burst out laughing.

Eliza went back to her place crazy with rage. That idiot Candy! And Terrence? He really had a good laugh on her behalf, again! She had to find a way to get her revenge… Susanna Marlowe… he told her that it was over. But he lied to her about his true intentions. Maybe he lied about Susanna too? Anyhow, she had nothing to lose….

Her bedroom door opened suddenly, her brother entered all panicked.

- Eliza, where's Juliet? She's not in her room or in the house.

Eliza had an exasperated sigh.

- Your pretty one, has left you, Neil.

- What?

- She left with Terrence.

- No, you're lying!

- Why would I lie?

- Grandchester? You're the one who brought him here! It's your fault!

- Your plan was stupid any way; she would've never married you with or without her memory… with mom and the Great Aunt forcing her hand…

- I knew they were going to ruin everything! I love her, Eliza.

- Well you should've taken her side, and not force her to marry you… she didn't even let you kiss her.

- I was making progress.

- I found her kissing Terrence…

- What?

- Yes. When I confronted Terrence, he said he was in love with her, that they were in love.

- Damn you, Grandchester! I'm going to kill him!

- And your little slut…

- Stop calling her that! I should've handled the situation differently, shit!

- We can force her to come with us… she's still the Great Aunt's responsibility…

- You know pretty well that's what the Great Aunt is going to do… Juliet, he said with a dreamy voice.

- Oh, put a sock in it! Said Eliza.

She was hatching a plan, a plan in her head, and a plan coming from Eliza Reagan, can never be good.

Juliet and Terrence were alone in the living room. She had taken a shower and put on the nightgown Terry had bought her earlier. She was sitting with him on the couch.

- Juliet, are you ok?

- Yes, I have a confession to make…

- Yes?

- When we were in the little house, while you were pouring your heart out to me, I had a flash, an impression of déjà vu.

- Déjà vu?

- Yes, like it wasn't the first time… and when we kissed… have you kissed Candy before?

Terrence looked at her with so much love. Was it the kiss that triggered the memory? There was only one way to find out. He approached her and kissed her passionately for a long time. Juliet tied her hands around his neck again and responded to the kiss with all her heart. Her mind was suddenly invaded with flashes, a lot, and more clear and when Terrence stopped kissing her, her head started to spin; all those images…

- You kissed Candy… and she slapped you… and you too! My God, talk about killing the romance! Said Juliet.

- I surprised her… said Terrence.

- You loved her… and she loved you too, even though she didn't want to admit it.

- I shouldn't have slapped her.

- She started it…

Terrence looked at her amused.

- You do realise that Candy, it's you with your memory?

- It's Candy who's lost her memory… I'm Juliet.

- Ok, Juliet.

- Is that why you asked me the permission this time?

- Yes…

- Oh… well you're making progress! At least you're more polite…

- If I had done it without asking?

- I wouldn't have slapped you, Terrence. It was good, very good.

Juliet was right, she wasn't Candy! Terrence burst out laughing and kissed her again. After a while, they continued talking.

- The Reagans are going to come and get you, said Terrence.

- Patricia suggested we get married, so they won't be able to force me to marry Neil if I'm already married and I would be your responsibility… but that's a little extreme, don't you think so?

- But if we're out of options…

- Terrence, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to.

- Juliet, I love you.

- You love Candy.

- I also love Juliet. My love is unconditional whether you're Juliet or Candy.

- I'm not too sure how to take that. But being with you, it's good. I had my first memory… because of the kiss, I have to say…

- If we continue, maybe you'll have other memories…

- What? Now you want to kiss me just to trigger my memory? She joked.

- We can mix work with pleasure…

- Now I'm "work".

- Juliet…

- I want to know.

- You didn't let Reagan kiss you…

- You wanted me to kiss him?

- No, but he told you that you were engaged to be married…

- That's just it…. If he had told me nothing, and court me… but he put a weight on me; the engagement. I didn't remember it… and as long as I didn't remember… I couldn't go further with him.

- And I came and I court you…

- And you were one step ahead of me. You knew what Candy felt for you, little sneak!

- I have to say that it's not every day that you get to hit on the girl you love again… But what about the big room… my apartment is tiny.

- There is no other place I would rather be than in your arms, I love you, British…

She kissed the man she loved. She knew Candy loved Terrence, she felt it with the kissing memory… Terrence was the happiest man in the world. He had put his New York life aside, to take care of Juliet. Juliet, he loved so much… he managed to make her have a flash, but a little part of him wanted to stay with Juliet. He was so happy.

- Terrence, she said between two kisses, I have to go… I'm sorry for taking your room.

- It's ok… I'm glad to do it.

She stood up to go to bed.

- Good night, British.

- Good night, Juliet.

The British was happy to sleep on the couch, he would sleep on brambles if it meant that he would be close to the woman he loved. He had been separated from the one he loved… it wasn't fair; two people so in love, who had their whole future in front of them, were forced to live separately… Then Juliet arrived… maybe she was the key of this complicated situation…


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 12**

"**A marriage of convenience"**

At the Reagans', they didn't have the time to talk about Candy's problem because they had just received a horrible news. Alistair, Archibald's brother, had disappeared in a plane crash… but his body was never recovered. The Great Aunt Elroy was completely devastated. She thought about Anthony's death and she didn't get out of her bedroom. An atmosphere of sadness was suddenly down on all those who knew Alistair.

Patricia felt like they'd stuck a knife in her heart. No! He couldn't be dead! She was crying, she was crying all the tears of her body… But since they said that his body has not been found, she had hope.

"…_believe in love and everything will be fine, even if everything seems to go bad…"_

The words Madame Clara said to her came back in her head. Trust love, the most powerful force of the universe…

"_He's alive, I can feel it…" _she said. "_Lord Jesus, let him come back safe and sound, I beg you…"_

The people around her were consoling her; she didn't want to tell them that she believed he was alive.

The was a funeral for Alistair Cornwell, who died at war. Juliet and Terrence were in hiding, sort of, so they couldn't go to the funeral.

"_Candy would understand," _said Terrence to himself.

Terrence took advantage of that time to get a marriage license, so he would be ready if need be; if Neil came to get her on behalf of the Great Aunt Elroy, who was responsible for Candy in the absence of Uncle William. Even though they used that only when it suits them; the Great Aunt never cared for Candy, except now a marriage with Neil would be great for their business. That was so sad.

Terrence also went to consult a lawyer who had advised him to marry Juliet so she would be his responsibility. But it had to be a real wedding, because if they find out it was a fake marriage, it could be annulled and Juliet could still be forced to marry Neil. Susanna… he had promised to marry her… but all it took for him, was to think about Juliet and Neil together; it gave him the courage to go through with it. He will take care of Susanna later… He was still sending her money for the bills. He was providing of her.

Eliza Reagan was still angry with Terrence and Juliet. After the week of the funeral, she wrote a letter to Susanna Marlowe:

_Dear Miss Marlowe,_

_You don't know me. I'm writing you to tell you about the activities of Terrence Grandchester. I asked him about you, and he told me that you were not together anymore. If that's the case, consider this letter as null and void. Mr. Grandchester is living in sin with a young girl who answers to the name of Juliet. That young lady until recently was engaged to be married to Neil Reagan, son a rich family of Chicago, when she ran away with Terrence Grandchester, provoking a scandal in Chicago's high society. If you are still engaged to Terrence Grandchester, come and put an end to this sordid situation._

_Sincerely yours,_

_A friend who cares_

Eliza had a mean and satisfying smile and mailed the letter.

"_You're going to pay, Candy, you little slut!"_

Neil finally went at Terrence's apartment and hit a brick wall; Terrence Grandchester.

- Give her back to me, you bastard!

- She's not a toy.

- She's mine.

- She belongs to no one.

- I want to marry her, make an honest woman out of her, what's so wrong about that?

- She refuses to marry you with her amnesia, you want to force her and you know why…

- You're not going to get away with this, said Neil irritated, I'm bringing back up.

- Do what you want Reagan, but you'll have to go through me first.

- You bastard! Repeated Neil, leaving very mad.

Juliet was inside and she had heard everything. Terrence closed the door and turned around, they looked at each other. There was silence. Uncle William was nowhere to be found…. So…

- Juliet, will you marry me?

- Yes, she said in a whisper.

She ran to him and jumped to his neck. She felt so lost, she wished Terrence had found her, not Neil… they sat together on the couch. He still had her in his arms.

- Are you sure it doesn't bother you? I didn't want to marry Neil with my amnesia and now…

- You want to marry me… but it's so Neil won't force you to marry him…

- That kind of sounds weird, doesn't it? But do you think Candy would want to be married to you?

Terrence remained silent. Candy left him so he could be with Susanna. She's going to be horrified to see that he married her, instead of Susanna, but less horrified than to find herself married to Neil Reagan. Juliet got worried about Terrence's silence.

- Terrence? Candy would be happy to be your wife, wouldn't she?

- Let's just say… better me than Neil Reagan.

- You're the lesser of two evils?

- Something like that…

- You left New York to come here so I could get Candy's memory back… for me; you're a good guy. She will think so too, I'm sure of it.

- From your mouth to God's ears!

- So, my British fiancé, are you happy to be forced to marry me?

"_You have no idea, Freckles! It's my biggest dream!" _He said in his head.

But he said out loud:

- I saw a lawyer, he said that we have to prove that our marriage is real, otherwise the Great Aunt could have it annulled and still force you to marry Neil.

- What do you mean by proving? You mean we have to prove that we're making love?

- In a way, yes…

- How do we prove that? Short of having someone in the room with us…

Terrence laughed, Juliet smiled.

- That would be a little extreme… but I'm not sure… public marks of affection maybe? Said Terrence.

- That's not a problem… said Juliet.

Terrence remained silent, he looked at her. Was it really his Freckles behind that face? He liked her daring side…

- Don't tell me Candy didn't like public displays of affection… where did she come from, a convent? Asked Juliet.

Terrence burst out laughing.

- With that attitude, we won't have any problem convincing everybody that we're intimate.

There was a little silence.

- You really want just to convince them, to pretend? Finally asked Juliet.

Terrence seemed a little surprised by the question. What did she mean?

- I mean, we're going to be married, aren't we? The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife and likewise… said Juliet.

Terrence was so astonished that he didn't know what to say. Juliet was full of surprises!

- I know I don't have Candy's memory, but I feel good with you, I want to take advantage of it… if Candy comes back… well, come what may!

- Ok, but it's her body…

- Well for now it's mine and it's also the same heart that trusts you… and it's not like I'm going to prostitute myself… I'm going to fulfill my marital duty as a wife.

- Oh, Juliet, I love you...

- I love you too, my British Terrence Grandchester…

They kissed passionately for a while and she went to sleep in the bedroom in the single bed.

At the Reagan's, Neil was yelling at his mother, his Great Aunt Elroy and his sister.

- It's your fault, you got impatient! Now, she's with Grandchester!

- Calm down, Neil, said the Great Aunt, she's my responsibility, we're going to find her and force her to marry you.

- You'll get the woman you want, said Mrs. Reagan.

- But now, she hates me again! Said Neil.

- She always hated you; she forgot, that's all! Said Eliza.

- I almost managed to make her like me, she would've learned to love me in time, said Neil.

- With Terrence Grandchester around? Said Eliza.

- You're the one that brought him here! Said Neil.

- I thought that… started Eliza.

- You thought what? That he forgot about Candy and he was miraculously in love with you? It was a ruse, you poor idiot! A ruse to be near Candy! Yelled Neil.

- Neil, calm down said his mother.

- I knew I should've brought her far away from here, maybe we would've been happy… YOU RUINED MY LIFE! He yelled going out.

The three ladies remained silent. Neil was right, they've ruined everything. They thought they would be able to manipulate Juliet, Candy without her memory, but she turned out to be more rebellious and more daring than Candy with her memory. She was giving them a run for their money…

Annie Brighton woke up early. There was a knock on her door.

- Miss Annie? Called the maid.

- Yes, Dorina?

- You have a telephone call… Mr. Terrence Grandchester…

- Thanks, Dorina.

She put a robe on, and went downstairs to answer the phone.

- Hello, Terry? Good morning.

- Good morning, Annie.

- How are you? You're calling me early…

- I have to do it, Annie… with Stear's funeral, I didn't want to bother you.

- You're going to marry Juliet?

- A lawyer advised me to marry her so she'll be my responsibility… Neil came last night and he threatened to bring back up.

- So, you're doing it now?

- I've already got the license.

- You're ready. Ok, I'm coming. I can't miss this… But Archie and Patty…

- I know, I understand. I wanted to come with Juliet, but…

- You got used to calling her "Juliet"…

- She's right, Annie, she's not Candy! Said Terry laughing.

- The Reagans could've taken her by force if you had brought her to the funerals… But I'm coming, don't do anything without me! See you later.

- See you later.

Annie hung up the phone and got ready really quickly. Juliet was marrying Terrence; she wouldn't miss that for the world. Archie and Patty were still grieving Stear's disappearance.

Patricia woke up early too. She felt like seeing Annie and Candy-Juliet. She got ready and went to see Annie. The world was expecting her to be sad but she wasn't. Stear was alive, he was coming back. If he were dead, she would've felt it, and Madame Clara's words… But to tell the others that she believed a fortune teller… they will tell her that she was deluding herself, that she was hanging on to a dream.

- Patty, said Annie who was ready to get out, Hi! I didn't think I'll see you today.

- Where are you going so early in the morning? Said Patty surprised to see her practically out the door.

- Juliet and Terry…

- Oh… they took my advice? Super!

- Are you sure? When Candy comes back…

- What? She's going to be mad to be the wife of the man she loves?

- He's not free…

- He's not married to Susanna… I think destiny found a way to put them back together…

- By a really weird combination of circumstances… Juliet is so daring with no shame…

- The opposite of Candy a little… but she's still good…

- But Susanna…

- Let's go see our Juliet for her wedding, said Patty, life it too short to spend it worrying…

Annie didn't say anything. She knew her friend was thinking about Stear. Ever since the funeral, Patty was not so shy anymore…

Terrence called Annie, reserved the bridal suite in a luxurious hotel and looked for an apartment a little bigger, furnished with a double bed… he also made arrangements to move and in the mean time they would stay at the hotel for two days. He bought some croissants and took it to the apartment. Juliet had just waked up. She took a shower first and she was now making breakfast. She smiled when she saw Terrence. He looked at her and felt warmth in his heart. That's the picture wanted to see for the rest of his life.

- Good morning, my future British husband! I have coffee ready. But there's no more bread… you want eggs and sausages?

- Good morning, my future wife, he said with a nice smile, I bought some croissants and yes, thank you.

Juliet was doing the eggs. Terrence approached her and kissed her on the neck from behind. She smiled and she had a flash… she was making eggs and there was about a dozen in the pan and a man with long blond hair was laughing at her. Terrence felt that something was happening.

- Juliet! Are you ok? Did you have a flash? I should kiss you more often…

- Yes, I had a flash; I was making a lot of eggs in the pan and a man with blond hair was laughing at me… do you know who he is?

- Yes, it's Albert…

- Albert?

- Mr. Albert, that's how you used to call him… he saved your life and he had lost his memory and you took him in… You didn't care what people were going to say…

-He lost his memory? But where is he?

- We don't know, maybe Candy knows…

- He lost his memory? Repeated Juliet.

- If it were contagious, we could've said he contaminated you…

-Really!

They burst out laughing. They ate happily talking about everyday things. There was a knock at the door. It was Annie and Patty with a lot of bags.

- Annie, Patricia, hi, said Juliet.

- Terry called me, I couldn't miss it, said Annie.

- Me neither, said Patty smiling.

Juliet looked at Patty; she approached her and hugged her.

- Patricia, I'm sorry. But remember Madame Clara's words, you need to have hope, even when everything seems to be going bad. Believe in love…

Patty was surprised to see that Juliet remembered Madame Clara's words.

- And you, did you follow your heart? She asked Juliet.

- Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, said Juliet.

- Thanks, Juliet, said, Patty hugging her hard.

Annie and Terrence were looking at them smiling.

- Let's go get you ready, Terry, we don't want to see you anymore… go and wait for us at city hall.

- Ok, he said, I'll change and I'll go. Don't take too long!

Annie and Patty had brought a white dress, they took from Candy's room at the Andrew mansion, they had white flowers for her hair, a bouquet of white roses and white shoes. Some old and borrowed; Patty had her grandmother's brooch: something new, Annie bought some earrings for her and something blue, a blue garter. They got their friend ready; she was very beautiful and very happy to marry Terrence Grandchester.

- You think Candy would be happy to be Terrence's wife? Asked Juliet.

- It's better than Neil Reagan, said Annie.

- You seemed vague, like Terrence, said Juliet.

- She's going to be glad, said Patty, don't worry about that.

- Ok, let's go! Said Juliet.

They arrived at City hall and fond Terrence waiting for them. He was wearing a suit, and he was very handsome. Juliet was very beautiful too. He smiled at her and she returned his smile. The ceremony started, and fifteen minutes later, Candice White Andrew, without her memory, became Mrs. Terrence Grandchester.

- We have to celebrate, said Annie, let's go to the restaurant, my treat!

They dined in the restaurant of the hotel where Terry had booked the bridal suite. They had a lot fun. Terrence took a few days off from work, but he had to make some phone calls to the theatre. The three friends were alone.

- It's a marriage of convenience… in name only? Asked Annie.

- You want to know if we're going to consummate our union? Said Juliet.

- Yes, said Annie blushing.

- I think that since Terrence loves me, and that I love him and were are now legal… why torture ourselves?

Annie became bright as red and Patty burst out laughing.

- I embarrassed you, Annie, said Juliet, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have asked the question then…

- No, it's just that… started Annie.

- Candy was prude? Sorry…

- It's really funny the way you talk about her, said Patty.

- Like she's another person? But she is another person. It's not Candy that woke up in that hospital room; it's me, Juliet. And as long as I don't have all of Candy's memory, I'll be Juliet.

- Did you remember anything? Asked Annie.

- Yes… the first night, or I should say the first time Terrence kissed me, I had a flash.

- Candy and Terry kissing? Asked Patty.

- Yes… they slapped each other…

- What? Said Patty.

- Yes… it was a funny memory for me.

- Oh… said Annie, so it's working…

She stopped.

- What's working? Asked Juliet.

- Your memory is coming back little by little, said Patty looking at Annie.

- Yes, this morning I was making eggs and I remembered Mr. Albert…

- Wow, said Patty, that's great!

Terrence came back at the table, and they continued their meal talking. Annie and Patty left the two lovebirds and went to see Archie. Juliet and her husband were getting ready to leave too.

- Where are we going? Asked Juliet.

- I have the bridal suite in this hotel. We can go change and go see the new apartment I rented for us, said Terry.

- With a bigger bed?

- Of course!

- Oh… nice.

- And if you want, we can go see Archie.

- Sure, he lost his brother.

They went to change in their hotel room, Terry had bought their some of their luggage there when he made the reservations in the morning, and then they went to visit the new apartment. It was bigger and more luxurious than the other one. It had two bedrooms, a big one, which would be the master bedroom, and a smaller one. There was a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small toilet.

- Terrence, are we ok? It's not too expensive? What did Candy do, did she have money in a bank or something?

- I suppose, but only Candy can answer that. But don't worry about that, I can take care of us.

- Ok, but I have the impression that Candy wasn't the kind to stay around without doing anything.

They went at the Andrew Mansion to see Archie. They found him alone and sad.

- Archie, said Juliet, approaching him, my condolences…

She hugged him. Terrence shook his hand.

- My condolences, your brother was a nice guy.

Terrence remembered how happy Stear was in Scotland when he came to see the airplane in the shed at his father's villa.

- Thank you both, said Archie moved, how are you?

- We're fine said Juliet, we just got married.

- Oh… yes, Annie told me, congratulations, said Archie sincerely.

- It's so the Reagans and the Great Aunt won't force me to marry Neil, since I'm under her responsibility… said Juliet.

- But what if they discover it's a ploy…said Archie.

- We'll just have to prove them the contrary, said Juliet.

There were pictures of Stear. Juliet took one and looked, he had black hair and glasses, he was the one Patricia loved.

"_He wears glasses like her. You need to have hope," _thought Juliet.

They stayed for a little while and then they left. In normal times, Archie would've been crazy with jealousy, but for now, his brother was in his mind.

"_Stear, what am I going to do without you? First Anthony and now you… Why God, why do I have to lose my brothers?"_

Anthony was his cousin, but for Archie, he was his brother like Stear was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 13**

"**Those sick men who govern us…"**

There was, very far far away from there, on the other side of the Atlantic, in the middle of bombshell and gun fire, in a hospital held by catholic nuns, a lot of wounded from the war. This horrible war, which made no sense. Those who had started this war were safe in their palace, their bunkers, not in front of guns and under bombshells. No, those were poor boys, still in their teens sometimes, a little naïve, courageous, who thought it was an honour to die serving their country. An honour for whom? For the grieving families? For those head of states who didn't know them from Adam? Those leaders when they thought about the war, were they thinking about the future of the human race? If all the young men and husbands were at the war, 90 or more were getting killed, the women and the children who were lucky enough not to get killed by a bomb, remained widowed and orphans, most of the time. Some husbands went back home, those who were lucky not to die, but they went back half a man, literally, unable to perform, for the rest of their natural life. The countries were destroyed, they will have to rebuild, if they finally decide to stop this nonsense… those head of stated, those leaders, those sick men who govern us, took the world for a big chessboard in which we were the pawns.

But for all those young men, those teenagers, whom, instead of thinking about their future, or what they were going to do, or about girls they were in love with and with whom they wanted to create a family one day, were thinking about how to kill and surprise the "enemy"… Who had made that decision that they were the enemy and vice versa? Right…! The leaders…so young teens who certainly had a lot more in common than this horrible war, were now killing each other.

A lot of them lost their lives with reaching the age of 20, a lot of them found themselves amputated, blinded, deaf, mute, with amnesia… This war will be over some day, after talking and discussions… but why didn't they do that before declaring war to their neighbour? People had to kill each other in order to have peace?

There was in a room, with a lot soldiers that were found in the forest, after their planes had crashed. Some of them were dead, and others were barely alive. They were taken to the hospital to be treated. No one knew how long they had been there, agonising in the forest, it could have been hours, maybe days before they were rescued. One of the wounded had awful cut on the arm, he got gangrene and they had to amputate. Another one lost his left leg. Another, miraculously had no big cuts, but he had fractured practically every bones in his body. His whole body was in a cast and his vocal cords were damaged during the accident. So he couldn't move, talk or write. The nuns called him "the man in the cast". The one that was taking care of him was Sister Josephine. She was barely older than him, she was British and had volunteer to take care of the wounded.

- Hello, man in the cast! How are you this morning? I'm speaking to you in English, I don't know whether you're Italian with your black hair… well when your voice comes back, you'll be able to tell us your name and where you came from so we could sent you home. The war is over for you! You're going home! Do you know the chance you have to be alive? Your friends weren't so lucky and those who survived, are your enemies, if you see what I mean… they can't tell us anything.

"The man in the cast" had only his head movable, he was unable to talk and was listening powerless. If it was only that! Sometimes he felt an itch and he couldn't scratch himself, but since he couldn't move or say anything… But he thanked God he was alive. Sister Josephine continued to care for him, then she went to see other patients. To be so also powerless and unable to do anything, all he had left was his mind, and thinking. He had read a book on the power of suggestion. Since he had nothing else to do with his days all he was doing was think, think, think, think…

"_They must think I'm dead… or at least missing in action. Patricia, I'm alive, I'm going to come back as soon as I can. Don't be sad, honey, I'm going to come back. Trust our love."_

He kept repeating that in his head, night and day and believed with all his strength that his telepathic message will get to destination…

Patricia was snoozing in the living room at her place. She wanted to go to her bedroom, but she fell asleep reading a book in which she kept Stear's letter. She was supposed to be sad, but she had hope, Madame Clara's words, Juliet's encouragements… She was dreaming; she was running in a field with Stear, they were dancing at the May festival, she was happy. Then she saw him running to a plane, fly it and crash it.

"Alistair!" She yelled with all her strength in her dream.

She started to cry.

"Where are you?"

She saw him from afar, on the other side of the river.

"Patricia, I'm alive, I'll be back, as soon as I can. Don't be sad, honey, I'll be back… trust our love…"

- ALISTAIR! She cried out loud waking up.

- Patty, said her Grandmother who was there, you had a nightmare.

- Grandma, Stear is alive, I can feel it…

- Of course, honey, he's alive in your heart.

- No, grandma, I had a dream, it was so real… I think it's a premonition; it was so powerful… he's alive, I'm telling you!

- If you believe it…

- Grandma, Terry was dreaming about Candy when she disappeared, she was asking for his help… and now, she has amnesia and Terry is the key to her recovery…

- Oh, said the grandma, if you believe it so much; I can only be on your side. Hang on to your dream, the one you're seeing the man you love alive!

- Thanks, grandma, said Patty hugging her.

They went to her grandmother's room, which had a big bed and they spent the night together, talking most of the time.

Juliet and Terrence went back downtown.

- You want to eat something before we go back to the hotel?

- Ok, just a little thing.

He took her to a nice restaurant.

- It's weird, said Juliet, Alistair, I don't remember him, but I'm sad, maybe not as I should, because for me he's still a stranger… Madame Clara told Patricia to have hope… I think she's refusing to accept his death because his body was never found… she can't help, but hope, said Juliet.

- Madame Clara knows what she's talking about, if she told Patty to hope… said Terrence.

- She told me to follow my heart… and it lead me to you, not Neil.

- I'm glad you listened to her.

- I'm glad, I'm your wife, even if it's only so Neil won't marry me…

"_Not more happy than me, Freckles, not more happy than me… I assure you!" _thought Terry in his head.

They went to their hotel room, when they finished their meal.

He never thought he would be able to marry Candy; that train accident was providential to the both of them… he was thinking of leaving Susanna and get drunk to forget the pain of loosing Candy, when her friends came to tell him that Candy had disappeared…Yes, Candy's accident, her memory loss, was a blessing in disguise, because now, he saw her everyday, he married her and he was the happiest man on earth!

Juliet went to take a shower and get ready… she still had no memory. She loved Terrence and she was about to consummate her marriage.

"_I don't know what happened between you two, Candy, but I know you love each other and it's a crime that you're separated. I love him too, so this is not a sacrifice I'm making. I hope what I'm doing is going to help you be together when you come back… I'm doing this for you, for us…," _said Juliet talking to herself.

She went to the bedroom and Terrence replaced her in the bathroom. He also took a shower and got out of the bathroom when he was done. He was going to spend the night with the woman he loved, without her memory of course, but it was still his Candy with a daring side she never showed before and he liked it. He liked her prude side, and her nice and sometimes shy side, but he also liked that little brutal side who didn't let anybody step on her toes. He approached her, she was sitting on the bed, she stood up and their lips were welded to each other in a deep and ardent kiss, they took off what was left of clothing… the warmth of their naked bodies against each other, was a intoxicating and delicious sensation. They lay on the bed and he started to kiss her neck and caressing her breast, she had a moaning of pleasure and she had her hands in his wet hair. His mouth was now on her breast he was caressing it with his tongue. She was moaning, caressing him everywhere… when they were both ready, he entered her with all the gentleness of the world, trying not to hurt her. She felt him in her, and she also felt the sharp pain that followed for a little while, but it transformed itself into a growing pleasure that took her to the first orgasm of her life and the man she loved had joined her and they were screaming their pleasure together. They were breathless.

- Terrence, she said against his torso, I love you.

- I love you, Juliet, you've made me very happy.

- You too, British…

They were resting and they continued talking.

- Well, I never thought of doing this with Neil… did you know I yelled at Eliza?

- Really? She didn't tell me anything.

- You really think she was going to talk about the lie she told?

- She didn't expect you to react, maybe Candy would've let it slide.

- I think the Great Aunt and Mrs. Reagan didn't expect me to react either, when they wanted to force me to marry Neil…

- They thought they could manipulate you without your memory…but you were more rebellious than Candy.

- Thanks for getting me out of there, thanks for coming here to save me.

- The pleasure was all mine, honey, there's no other place I would rather be, than beside you…

He kissed her and they spent the rest of the night discovering together all the pleasures of love.

Susanna woke up and got ready. She was going to put her prosthesis on today. She was very excited. Lionel was coming to get her to go to the hospital. She was singing.

- Susanna, said Mrs. Marlowe, it's your big day today, and your fiancé is not here to share it with you…

- Mom, didn't you tell me that he loved his ex-girlfriend?

- But you… you saved his life, you lost your leg…

- Candy needs him for now, it's temporary… he'll come back to me and find me independent from my wheel chair, I will be able to walk to the altar…

- You're not afraid he's going to dump you because you became independent?

- Whether I'm walking of not, I still lost my leg, mom… Lionel is coming to pick me up. He supports me, like I support him, we mutually support each other, he's having his operation soon.

- But you still love Terry, don't you…?

- Mom, please, not today, I don't need this today.

Lionel came to get her and they went together to the hospital. Susanna got into the hospital with a wheelchair and came out walking, with prosthesis, she was in 7th heaven! She was happy, very happy! She will be able to act again, Robert had promised her that he would take her back… Lionel, who went with her, was very happy for his friend. He hugged her.

- Lionel, without you, I would still be in my wheelchair feeling sorry for myself…

- You're very welcome, Susanna. I'm really happy for you. I wanted to create a centre for those who are discouraged because of an accident like us, but also for those who can't afford to get the proper treatment.

- I'm going to help you… but for now, let's go celebrate!

They went to have lunch in a very nice restaurant. Mama Sally went to get Mrs. Marlowe and they celebrated together. Mrs. Marlowe was thinking in her head that Terry should've been with Susanna, she continued to blame him for her daughter's accident.

Susanna and Lionel went to the theatre to see Robert Hathaway, who was very happy to see her on her two feet.

- Susanna, oh my God! It's wonderful! You can walk! Don't forget to send us the bill; we'll take care of it…

- Ok, thank you Mr. Hathaway. I'm ready to go back on stage.

- Ok… let's see. You know Juliet's part already… Karen, can you let Susanna play Juliet… tomorrow night?

- So soon? Ok, said Susanna, thank you, Mr. Hathaway. I've been ready for ever you know it.

- Ok, said Karen, unfortunately for you, your accident gave me my big break. I can rest a little, Susanna, thanks to you.

- You're welcome Karen, you are excellent actress, thanks.

- No Susanna, I'm the one that should thank you, it was your role…

- But tomorrow night? You think I can do it? Mr. Hathaway? I'm not so sure…

- You know the part already, don't you? Said Mr. Hathaway.

- Yes, but I didn't think it would be so soon…

- Susanna, you can do it, said Lionel, I'm going to help you rehearse…

- Really Lionel? Ok, then it's yes… I'll be ready tomorrow , Mr. Hathaway, you can count on me, said Susanna.

- Perfect, said Hathaway, we're going to start with making announcements… your big come back…

- Oh… no pressure, please, said Susanna.

- You can do it, said Lionel.

Susanna rehearsed the role of Juliet with Lionel. He had the book in Braille and was reading the other roles for her. Terry… she wished he were there… she remembered how excited she was to play Juliet with Terry in his first leading role… and then the accident happened…well, Lionel was there for her.

She had a nervous wreck, the following night she had to go back on stage. The theatre was full, Hathaway made the announcement, and everybody came to see the return of Susanna Marlowe on stage. Everybody was counting on her; Susanna had a little stage fright. Lionel was trying to cheer her up.

- Susanna, you're the best, everything will be fine, he said.

- I wish you could see me….

- Soon, soon, I'll be able to see you… said Lionel, but I'm going to hear you. Break a leg!

- Thanks.

She went back on stage and she was a triumph. The critics were more than nice "No one saw she was wearing a prosthesis, she was breathtaking, she was born to be Juliet…"

Terry saw the papers and was very happy for her. But he knew that he would never love her. Especially after marrying Juliet, whether Candy comes back or not, he would never let her go again.

Eliza Reagan and her brother learned that Juliet married Terrence by their cousin, Archie. They were in a store downtown.

- Hello cousin, said Archie with a triumphant smile, Where's your pretty fiancée?

- Shut up! Said Neil.

- Oh… not so sure about yourself anymore, hein?

- I'll get her back, you'll see!

- Oh, but, you see, now she's Mrs Terrence Grandchester.

- WHAAAAAAAAT! Said the twins at the same time.

- But she didn't want to marry me without her memory, said Neil.

- Well apparently, Grandchester was able to persuade her… you see Neil, what should've done, is like him; you had the occasion of courting her, you had a clean slate, because she didn't remember how awful you've been to her… you could've shown yourself in a new light… but you lied to her…

- But Grandchester lied to her too…

- No, he didn't tell her they knew each other. That's different. He was able to win her over. He could hit on her knowing that it was just a matter of time, because she was already in love with him… she just fell in love with him, all over again, her heart recognized her love for Terry. But he had an advantage on you, the memory! You couldn't do the same because you have no happy memory with Candy and she can't stand you. While Grandchester on the other hand… that's why you wanted to trap her in marriage, without her memory. But Juliet was the wiser… you lost, cousin, big time!

Archie walked away laughing. The twins were fuming and hatching up a new plan.

- Shit! Said Neil, all this is your fault!

- Neil, calm down. It's a marriage in name only, just so you won't marry her… if we could find…

- …the proof, said Neill, we could get the marriage annulled and force her to marry me! But how?

- I'm sure that prude Juliet won't do anything with Terrence, there's still some Candy in her…

- Oh, now she's a prude? Not a slut anymore?

- Well she's better be a prude for your sake, or we can't get the marriage annulled… Susanna Marlowe; Terrence's so called ex-fiancée. I can bet you that she doesn't know that Terrence is married… if she comes and confronts him, they will tell her the truth. I will write her.

- That would take too long, said Neil, let's go get her…

- You're right, I wrote her a letter, I don't think she got it.

They made arrangements to go to New York to go look for Susanna, for the next day.

Susanna and Lionel were having a quiet evening at his place. Mama Sally wasn't there. It was her night off. So Susanna was his eyes for the evening. She was feeling so good with him. Terry… but she still thought about Terry. How much she missed him. Lionel was blind, but he was "looking" at her more than Terry ever did. But…

They were sitting on the couch; Susanna was reading the critics in the paper about her performance.

- The critics are nice to you, said Lionel.

- I hope it's not pity, said Susanna.

- You're kidding right? Those people don't know have the word "pity" in their vocabulary.

- I owe you a big thank you, Lionel, thank you very much.

She approached him to kiss him on the cheek, but kissed him on the lips. Lionel responded to the kiss, he wanted her… and she wanted Terry, but he wasn't there, even if he were, he would never kiss her the way Lionel was… she abandoned herself in Lionel arms. When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you got. They fell asleep on the couch. Susanna woke up and felt guilty. She got dressed quickly and left. What had she done? Oh my God! What about Terry? No, she wanted Terry! But she had Lionel's attention. Terry was in Chicago, helping Candy! But… no, no, no! She had to avoid Lionel in the future. She was with Terry. She loved Terry! So why did she succumb and gratified the desire of a sinful nature with Lionel? She went back home and went to her room to cry.

The next day, she woke up sad, in the beginning of the after noon. She looked at the pile of mail on the table, and she saw a letter addressed to her personally. It was not a cheque from Terry. It had been there for a few days, she didn't have the time to open it. She opened the letter and found Eliza's anonymous letter, she read it and became pale. What was that about? Who was this Juliet?

The butler announced that she had some visitors. The Reagan twins entered.

- Hello, Miss Marlowe, I'm Eliza Reagan and this is my brother Neil.

- What do you want? Asked Susanna still in a bad mood.

- We want to talk to you about your fiancé, Susanna… can I call you Susanna? Said Eliza.

- Terry? You want to talk to me about Terry? Said Susanna.

- Yes, we're from Chicago, said Eliza.

- You have news from Terry? Who's this Juliet?

- Juliet is Candy, said Eliza.

- Candy? But I don't understand…

- She's pretending she lost her memory and she's calling herself "Juliet", said Eliza.

- What do you mean she's pretending? Asked Susanna.

- To dupe Terry and she did it! Continued Eliza.

- Eliza, stop it! Said Neil, she has really lost her memory and you know it! Susanna, Candy was supposed to marry me, but she ran away with Grandchester.

- Ran away with Terry? Said Susanna.

- Yes, they're living together… said Neil.

- Oh… but I know he's in Chicago to help Candy, said Susanna.

- Really? Said Eliza, but it gets worse…

- Worse?

- They got married! Said Neil.

- WHAT? Yelled Susanna, Terry married Candy?

- Yes, said Neil, so I won't force her to marry me… well my family won't…

- So it's your fault, then, said Susanna.

- My fault? Said Neil.

- Yes, you and your family! If you hadn't forced Candy to marry you, she wouldn't have asked Terry for help and you pressuring her didn't help matters! Now why are you telling me all this?

- Go see Terry, said Eliza, if he tells you that the marriage is in name only, and we could find a way to prove it, we can get the marriage annulled… then Candy will marry Neil…

- What do you mean by "we"? Asked Susanna.

- Do you want Terry or not? Said Eliza.

- Yes, but…

- So help us, so she's going to marry Neil.

- But she doesn't want to marry Neil! She's rather have Terry with or without her memory…! Cried Susanna.

- I still say she's faking, said Eliza, go see her and remind her that you're engaged to Terry, don't let her win.

- But she's his wife… said Susanna.

- It's a charade, said Neil, and you can help us prove it…

Susanna remained silent for a while, she was completely devastated! Terry married Candy? But he was her fiancé! Tears started to come down her cheeks. Terry, Terry… She was not going to lose him now! Not after she lost her leg! No, she couldn't take that! She had to see him. But Lionel… he had his operation and he would want her to be with him. But after what happened last night… no, she had to save her relationship with Terry. She will go to Chicago with the Reagan. She will see Lionel when she comes back… if she comes back…

- Ok, I'll come with you, she finally said wiping her tears, Terry is mine! I'm not going to let her steal him from me again!

- You made the right decision for the both of us, said Neil with a mocking smile.

- Let's go and expose Juliet and Terrence's sham of a marriage! Said Eliza.

Susanna was in no mood to laugh. She went to get ready to go to Chicago with the Reagans. Lionel had his operation in the morning… but… No, Terry, first. They left for Chicago the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember me…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 14**

**"Susanna's visit"**

Juliet adapted to her married life without any problem. Terrence would go to the theatre and came back in the evening. He always found her smiling with nice warm dinner. Terrence couldn't ask for anything more, he was a happy camper! And the nights were more and more passionate than ever. Her memory was coming back slowly something that never happened at the Reagan's. With Terrence, she was at peace and he took her to Dr. Green's office so he could follow her progress. Being with Terrence had a positive effect on her.

- Mrs. Grandchester, said Dr. Green, your husband has the best effect on you and your memory. With patience and perseverance, you'll get your memory back.

- Thank you doctor, said Juliet, but it's only bit and pieces… I still don't feel Candy in me

- Candy will come back in due time, when she's ready. Don't worry, said Dr. Green

- You don't find it strange that I call my memory "Candy'? Asked Juliet

- No, it's a little normal. Candy without her memory, it's Juliet. If the memory comes back, Candy comes back too. I understand, said Dr. Green

- Because my friends sometimes, look at me with weird eyes…like I was crazy said Juliet

- That's because they know Candy and that physically, you are Candy and when you talk about yourself at the third person… no, you're not crazy. I can assure you, said the doctor laughing.

- Terrence, did you hear that? Asked Juliet

- Yes, Juliet, Terrence said smiling

- Ok. Come and see me again in two weeks or sooner if you have any problems, said Dr. Green

- Thanks Doctor, said Terrence.

- Bye, Doctor said Juliet

- Bye Mrs. Grandchester, said Dr. Green

Juliet was outside and Terrence stayed behind with the doctor.

- Don't forget, the less she knows, on her life, the better. Otherwise she could block her mind if she doesn't like the memory

- Like our break up…

- Yes… don't forget, when Candy comes back, every thing will be like it just happened, it's going to be fresh in her mind, so that means very painful… she might reject you

- Thanks, doctor. Goodbye, said Terrence

Patricia continued to believed that Stear was alive, she sometimes spent days repeating the same phrase in her head;

"_I love you Stear, come back to me please"_

A young patient in a cast with multiple fractures in a clinic held by religious nuns, was asleep and heard the voice of his beloved telling him;

"_I love you Stear, come back to me, please"_

"_She got my message! It worked! Oh my God, it worked!" He said to himself_

He woke up smiling. Sister Josephine came in and found him so happy and smiling.

- John? Oh, you're smiling! Did you have a good dream? Close your eyes twice for yes and one time for no…

He closed his eyes twice, Sister Josephine smiled.

- Yes? Whom did you dream of? Your beloved?

He closed his eyes twice.

- Oh she must be worried sick, when you get your voice back, you could tell us who she his so we can contact her… but now, you have to eat. Open your mouth…

The young man ate very well that day, his moral was high and that was very important for his recovery.

Juliet was a little bored at home, after she finished cleaning and cooking, she was reading, waiting for Terrence. Some times, Annie and Patty would come and take her shopping or Annie would bring her some of the clothes that were at the Andrew manor. They had fun together. Juliet continued to encourage Patty to have hope. Annie thought it was useless, but since it made Patty happy, she let her friend hope.

Patty went to see Juliet alone one day, without Annie.

- Patricia? Where's Annie?

- I wanted to see you alone…

- Oh…

- Here goes… I had a dream in which Stear was telling me he was alive and that he was coming back and also to trust our love

- So Patricia, you have to believe and trust in you love

- You don't think that I'm crazy to hope?

- No, never! What about me? I woke up without my memory, not knowing who I was; a fiancé shows up and want me to marry him right away, I said no, not without my memory, I run away with Terrence and I marry him! Without my memory!

- You love Terrence?

- With all my heart…

- And Neil?

- I thought he was likeable in the beginning… but when he didn't say anything when they were trying to force my hand…

- All the sympathy went out the window…

- Yeah… I don't regret anything. Terrence is wonderful…

- Did you two…?

- You want to know if we're intimate? Well I thought that it would have been ridiculous to torture ourselves in abstinence when we were married…

- You're right Juliet. Life is too short. Never let an occasion to be happy pass by… Candy would understand

- You think? She was not with Terrence, even though she loves him, I can feel it

- Well destiny and a very weird combination of circumstances united you to Terrence. Candy will come back and find herself the wife of the man she loves… it could've been worse!

- I could've been Neil Reagan? I understand that none of you carries him in your hearts…, neither did Candy… am I right?

- You guessed it… be strong for the memories when they come back

- Thanks Patricia. Candy was your friend?

- The best! Said Patty and you're a good friend too, Juliet

- It's good to know that I wasn't a monster with my memory.

They burst out laughing. Patty stayed for a while and then she left. Not too long after Patty had left, Juliet heard a knock on the door, again. She thought Patty had forgot something. She opened the door and found a young woman with a cane. She had blond hair in half a ponytail. Juliet looked at her with no reaction.

- Yes, can I help you? Asked Juliet

Susanna Marlowe looked at Juliet and thought about Eliza's words "_She's_ _faking"_, but the young elegant and sophisticated woman she had in front of her seemed sincere. She was different, less little girlish, more mature. Her hair and her clothes were different.

- Candy? Said Susanna

- Call me Juliet, please…

Susanna was frustrated… she was "Juliet" in the play…

- Can I talk to you, Can…Juliet? Said Susanna

- Of course, come in, said Juliet smiling

- Terry is not here?

- Terrence is at the theatre, have a sit please…

"Terrence" she was calling Terry by his given name not his diminutive. Was she doing it on purpose? She sat down in the living room, without saying thank you. Juliet though she was a little rude, she walked in like she owned the place.

- Oh… ok said Susanna. Candy what's this story I heard: Terry and you are married?

- Yes, but…first of all, who are you, and why is that of any interest for you? Asked Juliet

- Because I'm Susanna Marlowe…

- The actress? I was wondering why your face looked familiar! I saw your picture in the magazines… congratulations for your return on stage! Said Juliet smiling

Susanna was surprise, Juliet looked sincere.

- Thank you, she said, but I'm also Terry's fiancée…

- You're what! Asked Juliet

- Terry's fiancée, he didn't tell you I see… I'm going to tell you what happened…

- I'm all ears said Juliet putting her hands under her cheeks without cracking a smile

Susanna told her what happened in details, how she fell in love with Terry, how she sent Candy away, saved Terry, tried to commit suicide, the break up etc. Juliet didn't say a word till the end. She was devastated, but she didn't want to show it in front of Susanna, so she said;

- Why are you telling me all this?

- Because Terry is mine, you gave him to me, Candy

- He's not a toy and I'm not Candy

- What do you mean, you're not Candy?

- I'm Juliet and I don't remember anything. The people that told you that I married Terrence must've told you that I lost my memory…?

- Yes, but…

- You think I'm faking?

- No… but you left me Terry…

- Not, me Candy!

- But that's you!

- Not at the moment, I have no memory of what you're saying, I don't know what you're talking about…

- But I just told you what it was about…

- And I have to take your word for it?

- I'm not a liar…

- Really? You just told me that you told Candy that Terrence was asleep and didn't want to be disturbed by a fan, when he actually went looking for her…

- I didn't want him to see you, I loved him and I still do

- And that gives you the right to stop two people in love to be together? You're really selfish!

Susanna was speechless, Candy would have never talked to her like that. Juliet had convinced her, she was not Candy!

- But things are what they are, you have to give Terry back to me…

- You knew I had no memory and you came here to try and manipulate me so I could give you back Terrence… sorry to disappoint you…

- No… but…

- You knew that Terrence was at the theatre; the logic would have been that you go there to see him and talk to him, since he's your "fiancé", but no, you come here to inform me, his wife, that you're his fiancée! I'm not Candy, I don't have any memory of your little arrangement and I have no idea what your talking about…

- You can't stay with Terry

- And why not?

- Because you left him to me…

- Did you let him come here to help Candy or not?

- Yes, but…

- So, this is what he's doing, helping Candy…

- But I need him too. I saved his life… you left him to me

- You sound like a broken record and you're making me sound like one too! I repeat, that wasn't me, that was Candy! If I understand you correctly, Candy and Terrence loved each other and because you saved his life, lost you leg in the process and you were in love with him, Candy left you the man she loves so he could take care of you? She sacrificed her own happiness? What is she, a saint?

Susanna was stunned to see Candy talk about herself in the third person and also to hear her situation with Terry depicted on another angle. Terrence had arrived in silence and was listening to the two women talking for a while. The spectacle was priceless!

- But I saved Terry's life…

- Candy saved you too by stopping you from falling from the roof… what does she deserve? Nothing? To live without the man she loves?

- No…but…

- You never thought about it, didn't you? You think you deserve Terrence forever, because you saved his life. Candy saved your life; why not call it even and give her back Terrence? That doesn't work for you…?

- He chose me…

- Well, the guilt over your accident, your mother's pressure and Candy's unselfishness kind of tipped the scales in your favour…

Susanna remained silent. Candy had left Terry for her so easily. She still couldn't believe it and Terry didn't follow her…and now, this… "Juliet" was more possessive than a lioness with her cubs! Juliet continued talking.

- Susanna, I don't minimise what you've done, but Candy saved your life too… Terrence is here to help Candy come back. As soon as she's back, I'm sure Candy will send him back to you. Even if I think it's completely ridiculous… but for now, Terrence is my husband, in name only, but he's still my husband. And until I recover, Candy's memory, he will be my husband. I need him to recover Candy's memory

- But he's my fiancé , I love him…

- He's my husband! And I have no intention of giving him to you!

- I found that really fishy that you married Terry just like that, as if by magic… there were no other suitors or candidates? Why Terry?

- You really think I'm faking….

- You said it…

- Who's the actress, you or I…?

- You really want me to answer that?

Juliet was starting to get angry. She stood up and saw Terrence at the door listening!

- Terrence, honey she said ironically, look who's here? Susanna Marlowe… you're fiancée! Isn't that a nice surprise? You want to have dinner with us Susanna?

- Euh… no. Terry good evening she said tenderly with a smile

- I'm going to let you two talk, said Juliet, you certainly have a lot say to each other.

She went to the kitchen to heat up the dinner for her and Terrence. Terry was alone with Susanna. He put his keys on the table.

- Good evening, Susanna, what are you doing here?

- I heard you married Candy….

- How? No, that's not important. We had to stop her from marrying Neil Reagan…

- Why?

- Because, Candy hates him…

- Oh… and she loves you? Doesn't she? Why you and not someone else? I find that odd…

- Because she trusts me, and believe me that was not easy. You talked to her, you saw how stubborn she is…

- It's a marriage in name only?

Terry thought it was better to let Susanna believe that, it would calm her and she would leave faster.

- Yes. By the way, congratulations! You're walking! He said smiling, you're back on stage. The critics are more than nice to you

- Thank you, I wish you were there with me, she said tenderly

- Me too, said Terry. I'm very happy for you… you get the money I send you?

- Yes, thank you. When are you coming back? I miss you Terry

She was missing Terry, that's why in part, she spent the night with Lionel, she felt desired, like Terry never desired her anyway. So saying she missed Terry's physical attention would be a lie, because she never had it. He only gave her his friendship. Lionel… no… she wanted Terry, she will have Terry she thought. A little voice in her head was telling her that Terry had married the woman he loved, amnesia or not and that he will never come back to her… But she was sure Candy will make the right decision and will send Terry back to her. Lionel… she had missed his operation, when he was there for her, every step of the way. How ungrateful of her! She took longer to come to Chicago, because of the guilt of her night of passion, but she didn't go to see him to the hospital either. All that for a man who was with her by duty and obligation, a man who had married his ex-girlfriend with amnesia to stop her from being trapped in a loveless marriage with her worse enemy. What a mambo jumble! What was she doing there? No one wanted her there! Lionel needed her, she had to be by his side, at least he would be happy to see her!

- As soon as she gets her memory, said Terry

- Really? Said Susanna, she doesn't seem to want to let you go

- Would you, in her place?

- I wouldn't have let my man to another woman in the first place!

- I rest my case. She told you she wasn't Candy, she's Juliet. Candy will keep her promise to you, you'll see, ok?

- Ok, I'm going, because nothing I could say will change the present situation… For me you married Candy! With or without her memory!

- I should've talked to you, I'm sorry, but everything happened so fast….

- You knew I was going to say no, that why you didn't say anything… it's for a "good cause", so the sooner she gets her memory back the sooner the marriage will be annulled, the sooner you'll come back to me…

- But it's not that simple. Her uncle William have to come and stop the Great Aunt from forcing her to marry Neil, he's her adoptive father

- And where is this Uncle William?

- We don't know where he is…

- How convenient… so it could take a long time…

- But he could come tomorrow…

- Like he could come in 10 years! Said Susanna irritated, I just want you to come back. I love you Terry

- Susanna… go back to New York and wait for me…

- Ok. I would've had dinner with you, but excuse-me, I've lost my appetite! Don't say goodbye to your "wife" for me!

Susanna stood up, kissed him on the cheek and left. Terrence had a sigh of relief. Now, he had to talk to Juliet. He went to freshen up in the bathroom and when he came out a few moments later.

- Dinner is served, sir! Said Juliet coldly

Terrence looked at her.

- Juliet…he said

- It's getting cold! She replied

Terrence sat in front of her. They started to eat in silence

- It's really good said Terrence

- Thanks she said without taking her eyes off her plate

They finished their dinner, washed the dishes and Juliet went in the bathroom to take a shower, then she went in the bedroom. Terrence let her a few minutes and also went to the bedroom. He found her in her nightgown, brushing her hair in front of the dresser

- Juliet, I'm sorry he started

- Why?

- For Susanna…

- Your "fiancée"… oh it's nothing, you flirted with me and Eliza, you saved me from Neil, you told me you loved me, you asked me to marry you, you married me, we consummate the marriage and during all that time your "forgot" to mention that you had a FIANCEE! She said louder. I thought I was the one with amnesia, here, not you!

- Juliet…

- If you tell me one more time that you couldn't tell me because I had to remember on my own, I'm going to scream….!

- Well, you had to remember on your own….

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Juliet please… calm down, said Terrence

- Somebody forgot to send a memo to Susanna, because she had a pleasure telling me all about you Candy and the break up!

- It's my fault…I'm sorry

Juliet looked at him, he was really sorry. Engaged to Susanna? That's why he wasn't with Candy? He must've suffered too…

- At least now I know why I woke up with amnesia…Candy had just broke up with you… that dear saint, left the man she loved, you, to Susanna so you could take care of her… I'm not even going to try to imagine what it took her to do that….That's why she was on that train, the heart in ashes…

- You shouldn't have learned it like that

- I know I had to remember on my own… Susanna had a different agenda! She said ironically

- I should've talked to her and to you too

- Tell me what happened, I want to hear your version…

- Ok…

Terrence told her what happened since Susanna's accident until Candy's departure.

- You didn't tell her about Susanna before the play?

- No, she heard it during the intermission, people were talking…

- Oh My God! She went to the hospital, she saved Susanna on the roof…

- I carried Susanna back to her room. She asked to see Candy … when Candy came out of the room, she told me she was going back to Chicago the same night…

- Just like that? You didn't talk about Susanna?

- No…

- Oh my God! Say it isn't so! For two people who loved each other so much, you didn't really seem to care too much about your relationship and your happiness! Susanna must've been surprise to see Candy give up her man so easily… that's why she expected me to do the same…

- But.. started Terry

- There must have been a lot of emotions involve that evening, the guilt, the tension must have been high… You should've talked, Candy and you, about the situation, find a better solution…

- Maybe we would've find the same solution…

- At least you would've talked! This solution was best for whom?

- Susanna…

- Susanna. What about you? And Candy? Were you happy?

- No…

- So the solution was not the good one…I'm not surprised the universe brought me here to fix thing, to rectify this disastrous situation!

- You think that's why you're here?

- There's a reason for everything, they say… But Terrence, you're engaged to Susanna… if I had known that you had a fiancée..

- You would've accepted my proposal?

- Yes, I needed that, because of Neil…but now we did what married people do… when Candy comes back you'll have to divorce, because the wedding can't be annulled anymore…I thought you were free… Terrence I didn't know you had a fiancée to go back to! If she weren't me, Candy would've kill me when she came back!

Juliet had tears in her eyes, she was crying. She was sad for Candy, it wasn't a memory, but she still felt sad. Candy had to make the biggest sacrifice of her life, she must've been so hurt, all alone on that train, with no one to console her. She wanted to forget Terrence and she did it, literally! She understood now, why her memory didn't want to come back. Candy didn't want to come back to suffer… Now she's going to wake up Terrence's wife…but it could've been Neil Reagan! As hurt as she will be, Candy will be relieved to be Terry's wife.

Terrence didn't know what to say, she was right, he should've put all the cards on the table. But he really didn't think about talking to her about Susanna or talking to Susanna about her. He only had one think in mind, to save her from Neil Reagan. He was so happy to do it, that the Susanna matter seemed very distant. He took advantage of the situation, the temptation was irresistible… no he had no regrets, because he was happy, he was the happiest man on earth and Juliet was happy too.

- Juliet, I don't regret anything. I'm your husband, and I love you… if I had to do it again, I'd do the same thing…

- But Candy…

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I love you Juliet, please, don't be angry with me… you now know that I'm with Susanna for duty and obligation. You know how much Candy and I loved each other and why we separated. By a mysterious turn of events, destiny has reunited Juliet and Terrence. It's temporary sure, but until Candy comes back…. Let's leave the Susanna matter and the rest to "Candy and Terry" let's be "Juliet and Terrence" and let's take advantage of what we have now; of the chance that was given to us to be happy together…

Juliet thought about it for a moment. "Candy and Terry", "Juliet and Terrence"? Juliet wanted to get Candy's memory back, with all her problems. After learning, what really happened, she was not so sure she wanted to remember all that…

- Candy has a lot of painful memories. I'm able to make her some happy ones with you… you're right, for the moment we're "Juliet and Terrence". Let's take advantage of the present and not worry about "Candy and Terry". "Candy and Terry" will worry about themselves when the time comes…

- It sounds like the gospel…

- The gospel according to Juliet! She joked

- You're blaspheming honey, he joked, so you're not mad at me anymore?

- I can't stay mad at you for long British, I love you…

- I'm sorry…

- I forgive you…

She stood up and walked to him and hugged him, Terrence had a sigh of relief. He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately. Yes, they were "Juliet and Terrence" a happily married couple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember me…**

**Chapter 15**

"**Caught in the act of marriage…"**

Susanna joined Neil who was waiting for her at the corner café. He was pretty impatient. Susanna didn't come back with them like it was planned, it took her a few days.

- So? Asked Neil

- I have the key said Susanna, here it is. It's a marriage in name only…

- Great! Now, we need to catch them in the act…

- How?

- I'm going to bring a cop to arrest Grandchester for fraud

- Arrest Terry?

- Don't worry, they won't hurt him… I'm going to use this to force Candy to marry me…

- I don't like the sound of that… are you sure? I don't know if I can go through with this… he'll come back to me when she gets her memory back…

- Susanna, he married Candy! The woman he loves! He even put up with my unbearable sister just to be close to her. You think he's going to let her go a second time? Dream on! If we don't do anything, he's going to stay with her, memory or not!

Susanna didn't respond. Was Neil right? But… Lionel…she will need him if Terry dumps her. Lionel… she had to go back to New York tomorrow morning.

The next morning. Neil, Eliza, the Great Aunt and a policeman entered Juliet and Terrence's apartment. The great aunt being the head of the family, she said she could enter her great niece apartment without notice. It was early and our couple got up early, had a shower together and… they had gone back to bed and were enjoying the pleasure of the flesh, under the sheets. While Terrence was kissing her on the neck, Juliet felt observed and opened her eyes… she was surprised to see people looking a them, but she stayed calm.

- Terrence, she said

- Yes, my love he said between two kisses

- We have an audience…

- What? Stop kidding around, honey

- Well look if you don't believe me…

- But…what…?

Terrence turned around and saw that they had an audience!

- What de devil is going on in here? He said angry, and covering him and Juliet with the sheet, Eliza, Reagan…

- And the Great aunt Elroy! Said Juliet

- A policeman? Do you have a warrant? Asked Terry

- I'm sorry said the policeman, there must have been a mistake…

And he left without asking anything else. He had come to prove that the marriage was a fake, but this marriage was only too real! Neil and Eliza couldn't what they were seeing. The great-aunt was ready to explode.

- Neil, Eliza, how could you bring me here to assist to this indecent spectacle! With or without her memory, she's a common little tramp! Said the great aunt

- Yes, she was getting it on with Neil… said Eliza

- Neil, we'll find you a decent girl, not a common little orphan said the Great aunt

- But I love Candy said Neil…

- Madam, said Terrence, with all due respect, please restrain yourself from insulting my wife that way, in front of me…

The great aunt gave him a mean look and got out of the apartment. Neil and Eliza were still there.

- You wanted to see if the marriage was real? Said Juliet to Neil, I can't believe you went this far!

- And I can't believe you're in bed with him! Said Neil

- He's my husband, Neil and now get out of here and take your mean sister with you!

- But… started Neil

- You heard her, said Terrence, out!

- Nothing tells me you were really doing it said a sceptical Eliza

- You don't expect us to give you guys a little show… said Juliet

- Yes, Eliza, you wanted Juliet and I to take your word and believe you on sight…now, after what you just saw… Reagan, Juliet is my wife, in every sense of the word. So all the fantasies of dreams you have for her, you can kiss them goodbye forever. Your plan to trap Candy has failed, big time!

- Damn it! You're going to pay for this Grandchester, you'll see! Come on Eliza…

- You little cheap orphan! First my brother…

- Would you stop saying that? Said Juliet, we all know that your brother never touched me, I was a virgin… don't we Terrence?

- Yes. Can you say the same thing Eliza?

Eliza left red with anger, her brother followed her, slamming the door. Juliet and Terrence were still stunned.

- You think they're going to leave us alone now? Asked Juliet

- I think, well I hope. I still can't believe it! I would never had thought that they will catch us in bed together…

- With the Great Aunt Said Juliet laughing, did you see her face? I had to restrain myself not to laugh!

- She was on a verge of a nervous breakdown!

- It's good that we reconciled last night after the Susanna matter…Otherwise they would've found you on the couch in the leaving room

- The bible says' "Don't let the sunset on your anger…"

- "Your fiancée" leaves after learning our marriage was in name only and the next day, Neil Eliza , the great aunt and the police catch us in bed together? Coincidence? I think not!

- Susanna? But…

- Terrence, wake up! She wants you to come back to her, since I was not complying…she must've stolen your key…

- Oh… well I didn't think she was like that…

- Like what? Like a woman in love who wants to be with the one she loves in spite of everything? Men, you're blind! This whole Susanna matter smells like a rat… without the accident…

- What do you mean?

- She's in love with you, she told me, she stopped Candy from seeing you…

She stopped talking, she had a flash, Terrence knew it was a sign that she was remembering something. She saw Candy with a nurse's uniform running in the field, following the train yelling Terry's name. She saw Terry on the train, yelling Candy's name. She fell and the train disappeared

- Juliet?

- I was running in a field following the train…. Yelling your name, you were at the doors… that was the results of Susanna's scheming, wasn't it? She stopped Candy from seeing you…

She saw Susanna telling Terry couldn't be disturbed and calling her a fan…

- She called Candy a fan, on purpose, and she told her you were asleep and you wouldn't want to be disturbed by a fan…

Her head was spinning a little… she closed her eyes. Terrence hugged her.

- I was waiting for you in front of the hospital… I left a message so you could join me a the train station but you got it late

- That's why she was running. Oh… you saw each other for a few seconds, thanks to Susanna… Candy is a nurse she said suddenly realising that Candy had a job

- Yes…

- Oh… but without my memory I can't do anything…well, as I was saying, then she saves your life- thank God- but she used that to trap you playing on your guilt… Candy also saved her life

- I heard what you were telling her… so according to you, Candy deserves I go back to her because she saved Susanna's life

- Terrence, you two are made for each other, it's a crime to stay separated by duty and guilt, the proof…the train accident happened and… reunited us…

- You don't need to convince me Juliet, For me this accident was providential

- What do you mean?

- If Candy hadn't disappeared, and her friends hadn't come to ask me if I knew where she was, I would've left Susanna and turn to the bottle to drown my sorrow

- Because you couldn't leave without Candy… I hope everything works out.

- Love, true love always wins

- From your mouth to God's ears! Now can we finish what the Reagans and the great aunt interrupted, before you go to the theatre?

- With pleasure…

Terrence's key was indeed missing. They found it on the front door!

Susanna went back to New York and went home to change and rushed to the hospital to see Lionel. She didn't know how he was going to greet her, since she'd disappeared since their night of passion. She found Mama Sally in the hallway

- Susanna! She said, finally! Where were you?

- On a trip…

- He won't take his bandages off without you…

- What? Oh…My God said Susanna all of a sudden on a cloud, Can I see him?

- You're the one we've been waiting for… go ahead!

Susanna entered the room a little afraid. Lionel was on the bed his eyes still in bandages. He heard footsteps.

- Who's there? He asked

Susanna held her breath, she took a few more steps.

- Susanna? He said

- Yes, Lionel, it's me. Hi…

- Hi, he said smiling, where were you?

- Away, I went to see Terry…

- Oh… he simply said

- Lionel, about what happened the other night…

- Susanna, no need to talk about it. It was a moment of weakness, that's all. Let's forget about it. I don't want our friendship to be affected by a night of weakness

- Ok. Thanks Lionel said Susanna. I'm sorry for not being here

- You're here now…

Lionel was hurt; it was torture for him to pronounce those words. Susanna was in love with Terrence Grandchester, he was probably wasting his time, but he loved …her company.

- You can call the doctors, I'm ready to take my bandages off Said Lionel

- You were really waiting for me? I'm flattered… I so sorry I left without telling you, but Terry… I'm sorry Lionel

- Susanna, you can talk about Terry with me without being afraid …

But she was the one feeling funny; Terry was married to Candy and she had the impression that he was not going to leave his wife to go back to her. But for some strange reason, that thought didn't bother her as much as it should… what was she saying? She was in love with Terry!

- No, your eyes first, I'm going to get the doctors

But the doctors were already there. Mama Sally had called them.

- So Lionel, you beloved is here now, you're ready asked one doctor

- Yes, he said smiling, I wanted her to be the first person I see…

- Aww how romantic said the nurse

Susana smiled. Lionel always made her feel good, he'd showed them how important she was to him. The doctors took the bandages off… Lionel's eyes were closed.

- Go ahead said one of the doctors, slowly… open your eyes

Lionel opened his eyes slowly, very slowly.

- It's going to hurt in the beginning, don't rush

He felt pain in the beginning , but he was able to see shadows.

- You won't see clear today, said the doctor

- I see shadows, said Lionel

Susanna moved and went in front of him, Lionel saw her shape, her long and strait hair. He was able to see her face, not clearly, after all those months, it was a delight to distinguish shapes and shadows even unclear. He reached out his hand and touched her left cheek.

- You're even more beautiful than I remember…

Susanna had tears in her eyes. Lionel felt the tears on his hand.

- You're crying, honey?

- Of joy she said, I'm so happy for you… Oh Lionel , it's wonderful!

He took her and kissed her in front of everybody for a while. The doctors, the nurses and Mama Sally started to applaud. The operation was a success.

Georges Johnson, Uncle William's assistant, had watched powerless all the events since Juliet's arrival. He had tried to contact his boss by letter, telegram without any success. Moving around like he did, he was sometimes in a area where there's no way of communications with the outside world or with civilisation. But he continued sending him letters and telegrams. George was happy to see the young Master Grandchester coming to the rescue of his beloved, like a fairy tale prince on his white horse… Georges knew that his boss would've want to have been Candy's saviour, to take care of her like she took care of him during his amnesia, it would have been a sort of poetic justice. They would've laughed and joked about the fact that he "contaminated" her… Too bad. He had also heard that Candy was calling herself "Juliet". She was good and a little more daring and she won't let herself be manipulated. His boss was going to laugh when he reads his letter. But he would be also sad to learn about Alistair's news.

The sun was burning and the air was dry. In the little house, Albert with other missionaries, were eating. His mission was to teach the little African kids. He loved Africa; he was in the Belgian Congo in the area of Kasai-Occidental, a town called Luluabourg. It had been months he hadn't received any mail, because he hadn't been in the Capital to the general headquarter for a while. He had started to travel again after Candy left for New York. He had looked her leave the heart broken. He had fallen in love with her after leaving all those months with her when he had amnesia. She was so beautiful, sweet, nice generous. How could he not understand all those who had fallen in love with her? He couldn't say anything to her because she only talked about Terry, and she only swore by Terry. He had no chance. But a part of him was telling him that she liked him a little, after the way she insisted for him to come and live with her, she was so full of love, sweetness and compassion. She was probably married to Terry and maybe was expecting a baby. He was far from thinking that it was the case, but the circumstances were totally and completely different.

- Mulongishi, said a child's voice, we need you…

"Mulongishi" meant " Teacher" in the local language, Tshiluba.

- I'm coming, said Albert smiling

He came out of the cabin and saw a truck with new missionaries, who had bought the mail from the capital, from the general headquarters. Albert received a package from Georges; his letters and the family business mail. He's going to have a lot of reading to do tonight…

Archibald ever since his brother's disappearance, he said that life had to be lived to the fullest. Anthony and Alistair were dead before they could live their lives to the fullest. He was engaged to Annie, he had to change his wedding date, he had to get married as soon as possible. He went to see Annie at her place one morning.

- Archie? Good morning honey, she said smiling

- Annie, good morning he said smiling, how are you?

He approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

- I'm fine, what about you honey, how are you holding up?

- I'm the last musketeer standing… but I'm hanging in there. Life, unfortunately, goes on with the pain of my brother's and Anthony's deaths

- I'm sorry said Annie, is there anything I can do for you?

- Since you're asking, yes. Can we get married earlier?

- Earlier? What do you mean?

- Not in six months… how long will it take you to plan our wedding?

- Euh, two months… I think, said Annie

- So, let's get married in two months. Anthony thought he was going to marry Candy one day and Stear thought he was going to be with Patty…I don't want to take the risk not to be with you, I don't want to lose you or take life for granted. Annie, my darling, will you marry me earlier?

- Yes, my love, I would marry you right now if you wanted to, but my mother is going to kill me and never forgive me! I'll have to convince her to have it in two months, already…

- So it's settle he said, hugging her, we're getting married in two months

He looked for her lips and kissed her passionately. Archibald stayed a little bit with her. They had breakfast waiting for Mrs. Brighton, to tell her the news. He asked about Juliet.

- She's fine said Annie, she's starting to remember

- Super, Grandchester is really the key like doctor Green said. What about Neil?

- Oh, you don't know?

- What?

- He took his sister, the great aunt and a police officer to catch them in the act of a fake marriage… sort of…

- What? What happened?

- Well they found Juliet and Terrence in bed doing the deed…

- Oh my God said Archie, they consummate the marriage?

- Apparently yes, said Annie, and it's a good thing, otherwise Neil could've proved that the marriage was a fake

- But when Candy's memory comes back…

- That's what I was thinking too…but like Patty said, would she be angry to wake up the wife of the man she loves with all her heart

- I have to admit, it's better than to wake up Mrs. Neil Reagan…

They burst out laughing. Mrs. Brighton arrived with Patty she'd met at the door.

- Hello couple said Mrs. Brighton smiling

- Hi Annie, Archie said Patty

- Good morning Mrs. Brighton said Archie, Patty

- Hi, mom said Annie, Patty, hi…

- Annie you have something to tell me, I can feel it said Mrs. Brighton

- Yes, mom… here goes, Archie wants to get married in two months…

- Two months?

- Yes, said Archie

- Why? Asked Mrs. Brighton, Annie you're not pregnant?

- No, mom! Said Annie laughing

- Oh… you reassure me said Mrs. Brighton

- No, Mrs. Brighton, said Archie, with my bother's disappearance, I don't want to take life for granted

- Oh… said Mrs. Brighton, two months? It's barely enough

- It's enough and it's doable, mom said Annie, I already have everything planned, I have a portfolio in my bedroom, all we have to do, is put it into action

- So, ok… said Mrs. Brighton

- Great said Annie

- Thanks Mrs. Brighton said Archie

- Patty come said Annie, let's go get Juliet, we have a lot of thing to do…

Juliet was alone, Terrence was at work. She had finished the housework and was thinking about the flash she had running with the nurses uniform. Candy was a nurse… Maybe she should go see her boss? But where did she work? There was knock on the door. It was Annie and Patty.

- Juliet? Are you all right? Asked Annie

- Yes, said Juliet smiling, come in please

- Juliet are you busy asked Annie

- No…she answered

- So you can come with us said Annie

- Where?

- Shopping…

- What for…?

- My wedding…

- Oh… when is it?

- In two months

- Two months? Annie, you're not pregnant, are you?

- Why is everybody asking me that question? No, I'm not pregnant! I'm still a virgin…

- So why the rush?

- Archie doesn't want to wait. After what happened to his brother and his cousin Anthony…

- His cousin Anthony? Asked Juliet, how did he die?

Annie and Patty looked at each other.

- What? Said Juliet looking at them, I knew him didn't I? And I have to remember on my own… and judging by your expressions, Anthony must have been very important for me… well for Candy

- Juliet… said Annie

- Don't worry, the memory will come eventually…So let's go shopping… But, by the way, can I ask you something? I had a flash of Candy running in a field after Terry's train

- Yes, after Susanna stopped you from seeing each other, said Annie

- Yes I was wearing a nurse's uniform, well Candy. Which hospital did she work at?

- St. Joan said Patty

- So, if they had taken me here, Neil wouldn't have found me, because the staff would have recognised me and called my family. And Terry wouldn't have come… oh well, with "ifs" we could put Rome in a bottle! Can you take me to St. Joan's hospital? They must take Candy for a quitter…

- Ok, said Patty, then we'll go shopping.


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember me…**

**Chapter 16**

" **One** **fine day…"**

The three friends went to St. Joan's hospital. Juliet looked at the building and she didn't feel anything. They went inside. The receptionist looked at Candy and had a big smile.

- CANDY! She screamed, how good it is to see you!

She stood up and came and hugged her, warmly. The other nurses had heard the receptionist's scream and came out to say hello.

- Candy! We miss you! Where were you? You didn't come back from your vacation, said one nurse

- Let me place a word, said Juliet smiling

- Ok, Candy, go ahead! Sorry, we're just so happy to see you…

Juliet was happy; Candy had a good relationship with her coworkers.

- Ok, ladies, said Juliet, I went to New York…

- To see your boyfriend, said one nurse

- You couldn't stop talking about it, said another one

- But you didn't come back… did your boyfriend keep you and married you? Asked another one

- I'm married, said Juliet, but…

- Why didn't you come back to work? Asked another nurse

- If you let me speak, you'll know said Juliet

- Ok, girls said one, let's shut up and listen! Let Candy speak

- Well, I went to New York but on my way here, during the trip, the train had an accident and I was hurt…

- Oh my God! Said one nurse

- I woke up months later, because I was in a coma…. Without my memory…

- Without your memory? Repeated one of them

- Yes, and I was for weeks at Hope hospital, without knowing who I was…

- And now you feel better? Asked one of the nurses

- I still have no memory, but I remembered being in a nurse's uniform…Juliet said

- Oh…! said the nurses

- So you don't remember us? Asked one

- Euh, no…. I'm sorry, said Juliet

- Oh… when did you get married? Asked one

- Not too long ago…said Juliet

- With your boyfriend, you remembered him?

- No, he had to court me all over again and made me fall in love with him…

- Wow, Candy you're always full of surprises!

- Can I see the boss?

- Professor Leonard? He's in his office, go ahead. He's going to be surprise… it's that way…

- Thanks

Juliet went in front of the office and knocked at the door. Annie and Patty stayed in the waiting room.

- Come in! She heard

She opened the door and entered. The professor Leonard looked at her.

- Miss Andrew! What a nice surprise!

- Hello…

The professor stood up to shake her hand smiling.

- Have a seat. You went on vacation, and never to come back…

- So I've heard…

- What do you mean?

- Professor Leonard, I left for New York at the end of November, I took the train to come back here and there was an accident. I was in a coma for months and when I woke up in spring, without my memory

- Without your memory?

- Yes, and I don't remember anybody…

- Oh…

- I had a flash that I was wearing a nurse's uniform and my friends told me I used to work here. So I came to tell you that my absence is not voluntary…

- You don't remember your job?

- No… I don't have Candy's memory, that's how I call my memory…

- Oh, and how did they call you at the hospital, since you had no memory, "Jane Doe"?

- No, for a strange reason, the name "Juliet" was in my head

- They called you "Juliet"?

- Yes, I preferred. I don't have Candy's memory and in a way, I'm not Candy…

- Ok… Juliet, if Candy comes back, she will always have a place here in this hospital, the patients loved her…

- Thank you.

- You have a doctor that following your progress?

- Yes, doctor Green…

- Oh, I know him, he's excellent. Good luck Juliet

- Thank you Professor. Good bye

When she got out she talked some more with her colleagues and she asked them to call her "Juliet"

- Juliet?

- Yes, I don't who Candy is yet…

- Ok… Juliet!

They chatted a bit and then she left. Annie and Patty had assisted to the scene smiling.

- Thanks Annie, Patty. I'm all yours now! But if we pass in front of the theatre, we can stop by and go see Terrence…?

- Of course, said Annie, let's go!

They spent the morning and the rest of the day shopping and organized the wedding. She went to the bridal shop for the dress, the florist, the church, the caterer. The funny thing was that everybody was asking Annie if she was pregnant or insinuated it…to rush the wedding that way! Around 1 pm she went to the theatre to see Terrence. There were a lot of people, young men and young women, came to audition. Most of the girls came to see Terrence Grandchester, the young actor- producer who was doing the auditions; he was so handsome and charming with his British accent. A group of 3 young girls were talking about him when Juliet arrived with Annie and Patty.

- Look how handsome he is! I'm going to hide in his dressing room to fall into his arms…, said the first one

- He's even better looking in person than in the papers! I'm going to hide in his car, said the second one

- He's absolutely gorgeous! But you guys are crazy, he's engaged to Susanna Marlowe and he doesn't look like a womanizer…

- Do you see her somewhere? Asked the first one

- She stayed in New York, said the second one…he must be frustrated…

Patty couldn't resist the joke… She winked at the two friends who understood what she wanted to do.

- I only came to see Terrence, he's so handsome! Said Patty, you think he's going to notice me?

- No, said Annie, he's going to notice me, you'll see!

- Well of the three of us, I win, said Juliet, My name is Julie and I know the part and he played Romeo and his British accent is to die for! I'm going to ask him to marry me….

The other girls looked at her stunned and smiling.

- Juliet, you're ridiculous, you'll get the brush off, said Patty

- I agree, said the first girl

- You can't be serious! Said the second girl

- You're even crazier than us! Said the third one

They heard on stage, a girl that was auditioning, reciting the role really bad. She was definitely not an actress!

- That's enough said Martin

- So, said the girl, do I get the part?

- I don't think that being an actress is for you, said Terrence…

- Oh… I don't care about that! I just wanted to see you at close range… Terrence Grandchester! You're even more handsome in person!

Terrence just smiled, not another one! It's been like that all morning!

- Let's take five, said Martin…

The other girls had assisted to the scene without a word. Juliet was proud to be Terrence's wife.

- I'm not more crazy than that girl, said Juliet, the bible says, " Ask and you shall receive" said the Lord

- You're not going to take that literally? Said Patty

- Juliet? Said Annie, she's capable…

- "Oh ye of little faith" said Juliet, I'll have this cute guy, because, me instead of dreaming, I take action…what's the worst that could happen? He throws me out….

She walked toward Terrence.

- Juliet, stop you're being ridiculous, said Annie

- Yeah! Said the other girls

- Juliet! Said Patty with a big smile

Juliet got near Terrence, who was talking with Martin. His back was turned.

- Terrence Grandchester? Said Juliet

Terrence turned around and saw his wife who winked at him.

- My name is Juliet and I was admiring you from afar, you're so handsome… will you marry me?

Terrence looked at her laughing, and understood the joke.

- Yes Juliet, I want to marry you. You're very beautiful with your freckles…

He leaned and kissed her on the lips. The three other girls and the rest of the people waiting for audition that were present, aside from Annie and Patty, were flabbergasted !

He took Juliet to his dressing room, and once inside, they burst out laughing. Annie and Patty had followed them.

- Thanks Romeo… said Juliet

- The pleasure was all mine, Juliet

- I'm shopping with Annie for her wedding. She's marrying Archie in two months…

- Two months? Annie, you're not…started Terrence

- No, I'm not pregnant! Said Annie, but I might as well be…

- Ok, sorry, said Terrence

- No, I'm sorry, Terry. Everybody is asking me the same question. It's getting frustrating, so frustrating that I wished I were pregnant!

They burst out laughing.

- Since I'm shopping, diner won't be ready on time, said Juliet

- I'll take you out to dinner tonight, said Terrence, you can rest tonight. Finish your shopping and have fun! Do you need money?

- No, thanks, I'm fine, honey…

Juliet kissed her husband.

- Bye honey. Thank you for tonight, see you later. I love you

- See you later, Freckles. I love you

Annie and Patty were looking at them. They were so good together! Candy will come back and find herself married to the man she loves… she will be surprise at first and maybe a little horrified, but she will end up accepting the situation, well,… they hoped so.

The three friends were eating in a restaurant.

- Juliet, said Patty, did you have other flashes?

- Aside from the one in your uniform, do your remember more of your past, or Candy's said Annie

- Not exactly…said Juliet

- What do you mean? Said Patty

- Susanna Marlowe came to see me…

- What? Said Annie and Patty at the same time

- Yes, and she made a pleasure of telling me everything

- Everything? Asked Patty

- Yes, every single details. In short, she saved Terrence's life and Candy saved her life by stopping her from committing suicide by jumping off the roof. Candy then sacrificed herself by leaving Terrence so he could take care of Susanna. She took the train… you know the rest

- WOW! That's what happened? Said Annie, poor Candy, give up Terry for duty and obligation

- She loved him so much, said Patty, in the train she must've say to herself that she had to forget Terry…

- And she forgot about him, literally said Juliet. Susanna wanted me to give Terrence back to her saying I gave him to her…

- Oh… said Annie

- I told her I wasn't Candy and that there was no way I was giving her Terrence, that I needed him to recover my memory

- What did she said? Asked Annie

- She thought I was faking my amnesia. She insisted I give her Terrence back, and I wouldn't budge. Terrence is my husband, I told her and I wasn't giving him back. Terrence arrived a little later and I let them talk

- You must've been angry, said Patty

- A little, but I was really disappointed. If I had known he had a fiancée…Maybe I wouldn't have consummate the marriage…

- Oh… said Patty, but it doesn't change anything. Terry loves Candy and you…

- Candy will probably send him back to Susanna…

- But you guys are ok, right? Like we saw…said Annie

- Well we talked and we realised that Candy has a lot of painful memories. So I'm going to make her some nice ones with Terrence

- What about Susanna? Said Patty

- "Candy and Terry" will take care of the Susanna matter. For now, and until Candy comes back, we are, "Juliet and Terrence"

- Oh… cute, said Annie

- You hope to reconcile Candy and Terry? Said Patty

- Patricia, how many people have the occasion to live what I'm living and change the course of events…?

- You're right, destiny found a way to put you together, to reunite Candy and Terry. Let's just hope that Candy won't be blinded by the sense of duty again…

" The sense of duty? Thought Juliet, I'll give her the sense of duty…"

In the evening, Juliet was in a nice restaurant with Terrence. They were eating; it was tournedos with potatoes and vegetables; steamed green beans.

- It's really good said Juliet

- It's as good as your cooking, said Terrence

- "As good"? I'm not sure how to take this…

- Like a compliment…

- A compliment?

- Yes…

- You mean that you came and spend money to eat food "as good" as mine?

- You're not happy about it?

- Happy to eat food "as good as mine"?

- Would you have want me to say that it was better?

- If it's the truth…

- Juliet honey; your cooking is better than this one,… said Terrence who didn't fell in the trap

- You're a little smarty pants, said Juliet laughing

- I got you!

They laughed. While they were laughing, they heard a woman calling her son;

- Jimmy! Be careful! Jimmy, come back!

"Jimmy!" The laughs of the children… Candy little girl, Annie little girl, the children of the Pony house; Miss Pony, Sister Maria… Tom John, Emma… etc." She was submerged by all those images, the Pony house, her childhood…" "Boss, boss, the boss is here…" She saw Miss Pony and Sister Maria, she saw herself a little girls with the ducklings tied up together to their mother and Annie… the hill, the tree…the prince of the hill… Terrence saw her expression and knew she was remembering something.

- Juliet, what did you see?

- Children, me as little girl, Annie as a little girl… the children laughing and they were calling me "boss" Miss Pony, Sister Maria… the Pony hill…

- The Pony house

- I want to go see them…

- Sure, said Terrence we can go Saturday morning…

- Annie, I've known Annie forever… we were found the same day… she's my sister…

- Yes…

- Oh… it's a weird effect to have a new memory, it always comes with feelings attached …

- You want to see Annie?

- If it doesn't bother you…

- Of course not, honey. We'll go after diner

- Thanks Terrence.

Terrence talked about his visit to the Pony House and the Pony hill.

- Yes, the Pony hill… said Juliet, it's one of my favourite places were I met my Prince of the hill

"The prince of the hill" thought Terrence with a twinge in his heart.

Juliet saw his expression a little sad.

- Terrence, you're not jealous of the prince of the hill, I hope?

- No…

- You're jealous! She said smiling

- A little…

- Come on, I met him the day I got the letter from Annie telling me her mother didn't want us to write each other anymore… I was devastated, I was crying, so, he appeared and disappeared… You're the one I love Terrence, you and nobody else…

- Thanks honey, he said smiling.

They finished their diner and went at the Brighton's. The butler told them that Annie was not in bed yet, she was still working on her wedding invitations. They found her in the dining room eating and doing the guest list.

- Good evening, said Annie smiling, what a nice surprise!

- Good evening, said Terrence

- Good evening said Juliet a little emotional

- Still in your wedding planning? Asked Terrence

- Yes…she responded

- Annie, there are people specialized in that… said Terrence

- No offense, Terry, but there's no way another person is planning my wedding!

- Ok said Terrence, it's only a suggestion

- Annie, can I speak to you, alone? Asked Juliet

- Of course Juliet, said Annie, let's go in the living room…

- I'm going to wait for you here, said Terrence

Juliet and Annie went to the living room, which was empty. They sat next to each other on the couch.

- Annie, I had a flash of the Pony House…

- Oh… said Annie smiling, that's great!

- I remember you…

- I beg your pardon? I don't understand…

- I remember the two of us, little girls. We were found on the same days…You're my sister, Annie and I love you, she said with tears in her eyes

- Oh Candy! Said Annie hugging her with tears in her eyes, I love you too…

They were laughing and crying at the same time.

- Thanks Annie, thanks for being there for me; for helping Terrence save me from Neil…

- Oh, you're very welcome. You've always protected me since we were babies, you're my sister. I couldn't let that disaster happen… and you, Juliet, you fell in love with Terry on your own

- But you that Candy and Terry loved each other and there were a lot of chances I also succumb to Terrence's charms. We're going to the Pony house on Saturday morning; you want to come with us?

- Oh yes, of course! Said Annie smiling

- Super! With you, I will feel a little bit calmer, because I'm a little nervous

- Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. Miss Pony and Sister Maria, and all the children will be very happy to see you…

- Ok, well, we're going to go and leave you to your list. But Annie, think about what Terrence said, you need help, it's normal. You have to plan your own wedding, which must be stressing. You want everything to be perfect… you're the bride, that's enough stress right there…

- Ok, I also think that Terrence is right, I need help. Thanks Juliet.

They walked to the dining room where Terrence was waiting.

- We can go Terrence, said Juliet

- Ok. Bye Annie, said Terrence

- Goodbye and thanks Terry, you're right, I need help…I'm sorry for snapping at you…

- That's ok, don't apologise, it's the stress, said Terrence

- Good night, said Juliet.

Later when they were getting ready to go to bed, Juliet asked a weird question to Terrence.

- Terrence, you like being with me?

- You know it…

- You're in a hurry for Candy to come back? Or would you want to prolong my stay?

- Why are you asking me this?

- I want to know…

- Juliet, Candy it's you with your memory. Of course I want her to come back, but I also like being with you. You're a part of Candy she never dared to show and it's fun to see this different side of her.

She burst out laughing. He approached her and hugged her.

- Juliet, let's leave Candy and Terry's problem …

- Ok, I just wanted to know…because, you know Candy is going to send you back to Susanna…

- Not now, honey said Terrence taking her lips


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember me**

**Chapter 17**

"**A vague of hope"**

Susanna stayed with Lionel during his recovery. She was trying to forget what happened in Chicago. Lionel felt she had things in her mind.

- Susanna, something is bothering you, I can see it… said Lionel.

He was making jokes about his newfound sight, and Susanna smiled.

- I love your smile. And I'm happy I can finally see you. So, tell me what's bothering you. Is it your fiancé?

- Terry, yes…

- What happened?

- You know I went to Chicago to see him…

- Yes…

- What you don't know is that I got the visit of Neil and Eliza Reagan. Neil Reagan is in love with Candy.

- Terry's ex-girlfriend…

- Yes. And since Candy has amnesia, Neil wanted to manipulate her to marry her…

- But, Candy wanted him?

- Candy, can't stand him, but without her memory…

- Oh…

- Neil found her first, and he told her they were engaged to be married…

- What?

- I know… So he tried to persuade Candy to marry her, but Terry took her and they ran away…

- Oh… even without her memory, she still trusted Terry?

- Weird, isn't it? Eliza told me she was faking. To make a long story short, to stop Neil's family from forcing Candy to marry him, because in the absence of the Great Uncle William, the head of the family is the great aunt and she wanted to force those nuptials… so Candy and Terry found themselves with their back to the wall… so they got married!

- Terry married Candy?

- Yes, to stop Neil from forcing her to marry her.

- Oh, Susanna, I'm sorry…

- Thanks.

- What did you do?

- I confronted Candy to remind her that she had left me Terry.

- Remind her? She lost her memory, Susanna… and…?

- She said her name was "Juliet" and that I had my agreement with Candy…

- What?

- She's calling herself "Juliet" without her memory and she told me that she had no intention of giving Terry back to me, that he was her husband, and that she needed him. When Candy will come back, she'll give him back to me… but for the moment, he was her husband…

Lionel could help himself and he started to laugh.

- You think it's funny? Said Susanna.

- Yes! I'm sorry, I'm just trying to picture your face…

- I told her everything, everything…

- And what did she say?

- She was surprised to learn about Candy's sacrifice, and since Candy had saved my life, I should give Terry back to her…

- She's got a point…

- Lionel!

- Yes. Admit it Susanna, you manipulated the situation to be with Terry…

- No, I… I even told Terry to go after her, when she left…

- You knew he wasn't going to do it, because he already had let her go… and you knew he was in love with her.

- I love him so much, Lionel.

- That's why you're putting up with this situation. The second he heard that Candy was in danger, he left you so fast he made your head spin. He married her… without telling you… for him it's a dream come true. You think he's going to let her go a second time? Susanna…

- Candy will make the right decision, you'll see…

- Ok, but Susanna, you're going to content yourself with a man who's thinking about another woman? Ok, well… it's not my problem after all, he said dryly.

Ever since they spent the night together, they were acting like nothing happened. He'd kissed her at the hospital, but since then, nothing. Susanna was thinking about Lionel's words. Should she content herself with a man in love with another woman? Didn't she deserve better than that? Terry… no, she loved him too much to give him up!

In Congo, in Africa, Albert had the letters of Georges, that he had found more interesting than an adventure novel; Candy had amnesia too! Did he contaminate her or something? He regretted not being there to help her in return. He would've stopped the fiasco with Neil, by revealing himself as the Great Uncle William… But his absence, had forced Terry to come and help her, because they were separated; Terry was with Susanna Marlowe who had saved his life. But he had married Candy to stop Neil from marrying her… well Terry was better than Neil for Candy anyway. Destiny had separated them, and Destiny had found a way to put them back together… Candy will be surprise to wake up Mrs. Terrence Grandchester, when the last memory she'd have is a very painful separation…

But the news of his nephew Alistair's disappearance was very painful. He decided to go to Italy to see where the plane had crashed to put some flowers there. Terry took care of Candy's problem; as her husband, he's her next of kin and he won't let anything happen to her. He had to go to Italy in wartime to see what happened to his nephew. But he hoped going there and have time to get back for Archie's wedding, he just got a telegram form Georges, he had to hurry.

He left Africa for Italy to look for his nephew, missing in action and presumed dead. His research to him to Pavia a city famous for it's university, but was now in ruins because of this senseless war. The population was unhappy, the food was rationed and they didn't know if they will get any the next day. There were children playing in parks in front of their houses. They were carefree, but they were feeling the atmosphere of sadness that spread throughout the whole country, the whole continent, the whole world.

Those responsible for this war, didn't seen to want it to end. All those lost lives, all that bloodshed…. It was not enough for them, it seemed, they needed more. There was no excuse for all that needless bloodshed, when everything could have been solved with talks. Well, those "sick men" that govern us, were having an unhealthy pleasure to see all those people die and the population suffering morally, physically and emotionally.

Albert met a young soldier in permission named Paolo; he had injured his right leg after a truck accident. His right leg was fractured in multiple places and the healing was going slowly and it was now a little shorter than the other one, which now gave his walk a light limping he was trying to hide. You had to pay attention to see that he was limping a little. He spoke English that he had learned at the university. He helped Albert find a truck, so he'll be able to move around without any problems, aside from saving on gas, which was of course rationed during wartime.

They arrived after a lot of days and a lot of hours of research, to a place where two planes had crashed. It was not the first time that they arrived in that kind of area where you can smell the blood, desolation, death; they looked, they dig the debris to see if there were any sign of Stear… they looked without a lot of conviction, because after looking at all those disaster fields, they were tired and hungry. They went to an inn where they were staying to rest and order dinner.

- Albert, you really think we're going to find something?

- His body was never found, Paolo, there's always hope.

- But maybe he was put in a common hole…

- Maybe, but he's my sister's son, I have to do all these research to get some closure.

- Ok, said Paolo… do you have a fiancé waiting for you in America?

Albert thought about Candy, all that time they spend together… he felt so good with her. But she only had one name in her head; Terry. She loved Terry, even if she hadn't married him, he would've always be in her heart. He didn't want to be second best.

- No…

- Your eyes are telling me that there's someone…

- No exactly… I was living with this young girl…

- Living?

- It's not what you think; I adopted this young girl per my nephew's request. But he died before he could take advantage of the happiness this young girl was bringing him…

- I'm sorry.

- Thanks. I sent her to college in England and she met this young British aristocrat…

- And she fell in love with him?

- Yes, but a couple of years later, I found myself in the hospital where she was working as a nurse, without my memory, so she took care of me.

- That's why you were living together. She's your adoptive daughter… oh….

- I know, it's a little incestuous…

- A little…

- So you see? I can't hope. After my memory came back, I didn't tell her anything. She went to New York to see the play of the man she loved… I decided to go back to my travelling. But I just learned that she broke up with the man she loved and that she was in a train wreck and that she has lost her memory…

- What?

- Funny, hein? It's like I contaminated her, said Albert smiling.

- Funny indeed.

- To make a long story short, she's married to the one she loves now. But I wished I could've helped her in return, but…

- No more hope for you…

- There was never any hope… there, I'm free.

- You're still young, you'll find a girl… maybe here in Italy, you never know…

- Maybe… what about you?

- Me? This war has stopped me from making my dream come true, to marry the girl I love.

- Where is she?

- Her father is a business man, they travel across Europe.

- Do you know where they are?

- No, when I was at the front, we used to write each other, but now…

- The war has slowed the mail, you know…

- I know, but… maybe I'm just a fling for her and since she goes from country to country…

- If she loves you, you're the one she's waiting for…

- I hope…

There was a little girl and a little boy that were playing in the inn. They were speaking Italian; while they were playing, the little girl threw something that landed on Albert and Paolo's table. It was a little shield with an "A" in the middle. It was the Andrew family crest! Albert looked and pickup the shield… his heart jumped! The little girl arrived to get the shield.

- Scuzi signor, said the little girl.

Albert smiled to her and talked to Paolo.

- Ask her where she found this; it's the Andrew family crest…

Paolo ask her the question and the little boy arrive and they started to talk in Italian for a while. Finally, Paolo told Albert:

- They found it in the woods, not too far from here. I had to talk for a while, because they were not allowed to go that far and they were afraid I was going to tell on them to the innkeeper. I promised them not to say anything if they give us the shield and promise not to disobey their parents anymore and not return to the wood.

- Thank you, it must be Stear's, said Albert all happy. Thanks Paolo, thank you very much, then he told the kids, grazie…

The children smiled and ran to play.

- It's Stear's, I'm sure of it…

- We can go look in hospitals in the area if you want, said Paolo.

- It's late. Let's finish our meal and go to bed and tomorrow after breakfast, we're going to look in all the hospitals of the city…For the first time since I've heard this story, I have hope. Alistair, if you're alive, hold on. I'm coming!

Juliet, Terrence, Annie and Patty went to the Pony House on Saturday morning. They took the train together. When they got to the orphanage, the children saw them from afar. They ran to meet them. When they arrived near them, they saw Juliet and they started to scream:

- The boss! It's the boss! The boss is here! Candy! You came to see us! Yay!

Juliet smiled, she felt good with all those children; they jumped on her and made her fall on the ground of course. Juliet was laughing and stood up to run with the children and climb trees. Annie, Patty and Terrence were looking at them running and climbing trees. They arrived at the Pony House and Annie introduced Patty.

- Hello, Miss Pony, Sister Maria, said Annie kissing them, let me introduce you to Patricia O'Brien and…

- Terrence Grandchester, said Miss Pony, were know each other, Hello…

- Oh… said Annie.

- Good morning, Miss Pony, said Terrence, Sister Maria.

- Hello, said Patty.

- Hello, said Sister Maria.

- Candy is outside? Asked Miss Pony.

Annie, Patty and Terrence explained Candy's story to Miss Pony and Sister Maria. Candy's "two mothers" were stunned. Candy had lost her memory? She was being called "Juliet'? And she was married to Terrence Grandchester? The door opened and Juliet arrived with all the children laughing and breathless!

- Miss Pony! Sister Maria! Said Juliet jumping to their neck.

- Can… Juliet, said sister Maria.

- Juliet, hello, said Miss Pony

- The others have told you? Asked Juliet

- How are you, little one? Said Miss Pony.

- I'm fine, thanks. It's was only weird to wake up without knowing who you are.

- "Juliet?" Said Sister Maria, why "Juliet"?

- It's the only name I had in my empty head. The hospital staff was calling me "angel face" and "sleeping beauty", the doctor wanted to call me "Jane Doe".

- Oh… said Sister Maria.

- I preferred "Juliet" of course! She said smiling, I don't have Candy's memory, so…

- I understand, said Miss Pony, well, "Juliet" is a very pretty name.

They started to talk and Juliet told them about what she remembered and Miss Pony and Sister Maria made comments. Candy's two mothers were surprise to see Juliet so comfortable in the kitchen, she cooked diner with the help of Annie and Patty. During diner, the children told her about their stories and everybody was laughing. After diner, Juliet did the dishes with Annie and Patty, while Terrence went on the Pony hill with some of the children who ran with him.

When he arrived on the Pony hill, he asked the children to tell Juliet he was waiting for her on the hill. The children left and Terry sat on the grass, he was on the other side of the tree, so from afar, you couldn't see him. He was lying on the grass and closed his eyes.

Juliet and her friends finished the dishes and they continued talking with Miss Pony and Sister Maria.

- Do you know where Terrence is? Asked Juliet.

- You can't stay away from him for long, can you, Juliet? Said Annie.

- I love him, said Juliet smiling, I'm going to see outside.

- Ok, said Annie, go, we're staying here…

- See you later, said Juliet smiling.

Juliet got out of the house and she saw Jimmy from afar screaming;

- Candy! Candy! Your friend Terry is looking for you…

Juliet saw herself with a suitcase in the winter. Jimmy had told her that her friend had come to see them. She saw herself talking to Miss Pony and Sister Maria, she saw the cup still warm on the table that Terry had left. She ran outside and to look for Terry, despite the calls of Miss Pony and Sister Maria. She ran as fast as she could in her memory and in reality… she had to see Terry! Her heart was beating so hard that it ready to explode! Terry she was going to see Terry, the boy she loved! Oh, she missed him so much! Terry, Terry! She arrived on the Pony hill…

- Terry, Terry!

Nobody was there, he was gone. She saw the footsteps in the snow… she missed him again! Her heart was broken into a thousand pieces… Not again!

- TERRY! TERRY! I missed you again…! NO!

She started to cry. His cup was still warm on the table at the Pony House, he was just there… but he was gone.

- TERRY! NOOOO!

- Candy? Said Terry's voice.

Juliet turned around like in a dream. Terry was standing in front of her. She jumped to his neck. While she was running to the Pony hill, she had relived simultaneously the memory of her missed meeting with Terry. It was so intense, that for a moment, she thought it was real… but fortunately, it was only one of Candy's memory! Terrence was there.

- Oh, Terrence! Hold me hard!

- Juliet? Are you ok?

- I just had a flash… Candy was running to the Pony hill calling your name, it was in the winter, and when she arrived, you were already gone…

- It was when she came back from America… I came here to see the Pony hill… we probably missed each other by a few minutes…Oh my God! If we had seen each other, everything would have been different between us… oh….

- Oh… Candy has too many painful memories… I don't want to feel like this ever again. Hold me hard, Terrence.

Terrence held her in his arms. He understood that for Juliet, that memory had just happened with all the feelings and it was still upsetting for her. He too had just realised that if he had waited a few minutes more, he would've seen Candy, he would've taken her to New York; he would've married her…

- I'm here honey, and I will never let you go again.

He looked for her lips, and gave her a deep long kiss to reassure her.

"_Oh, Candy,"_ said Juliet to herself… "_you've suffered and I'm not even going to imagine what it did to you to leave Terrence to Susanna! But I'm here and I'm going to try to fix things. I'm going to make you some nice memories and if everything goes well, in other words, if you're not stubborn, you'll be happy with the man you love, the man we love…"._

- I love you, Terrence.

- I love you, Juliet. Are you feeling better?

- Yes… thank you. We're on the Pony hill, she said, pulling away from him.

She turned, and he put his arms around her waist from the back. They were looking together on the top of the Pony hill.

- It's nice here, said Juliet.

- I'm glad to share it with you this time, said Terrence.

- Me too… I feel good on this hill, I feel good with you… I don't know when my memory will come back completely. When Candy comes back, she might resist you. Be patient, please. Don't discourage yourself. She loves you and in the end, she will realise that being with you, is the thing to do…

"_I will make sure of it,"_ she said to herself.

They went back to the Pony house, a few moments later, they spent a nice evening with the others.


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 18**

"**A very big decision"**

Albert woke up early with Paolo. They got ready, had breakfast and they started to look for Stear in local hospitals and clinics. They finally arrived in a clinic where they were greeted by Sister Josephine. Since she spoke English, Albert was pleased.

- Sister, he said, I'm looking for my nephew. His plane crashed not too far from here... do you have Americans patients?

- Yes, we have a lot of nationalities... Let's go see the patients.

The looked in every single room, one by one, and they saw the horror the war made. Some were blind, amputated, in pain. Albert looked and he didn't see Stear among all those poor patients, fortunately.

- Let's go see those who don't remember anything, said Sister Josephine.

They searched the rooms, still nothing, no sign of Stear. Albert was discouraged.

- That's all?

- There's the man in cast, said Sister Josephine.

- The man in cast? Asked Albert.

- Yes, come with me. The doctor is going to take off the bandages on his head, today…

They arrived in the room and they found the doctor who had just took the bandages off the patient with some nurses around him. They could only see his face. When the doctor was finished, the nurses picked up the bandages and left the room. The sun was shinning and was getting coming in by the window of the room. The other nurses left the bedside of the man in cast and a ray on sunshine hit Albert in the eye, he closed them. He got into the room with his eyes half closed and he saw a young man on the bed with black hair and a growing beard, his eyes were closed; and Albert's heart jumped, he opened his eyes wide, so he would be sure that he was not making a mistake. Yes... It was him, his nephew, Alistair! He was alive...

- Albert? Said Paolo.

- It's him Paolo, it's him! Thank you God!

The patient woke up and looked at Albert, stunned. What was he doing there? He still couldn't talk; his vocal cords were still damaged.

- That's him? Said Sister Josephine.

- Yes. It's my sister's son...

- He doesn't seem to know you, said Sister Josephine.

- He's surprise to see me... Alistair? Do you recognize me?

- He doesn't have any voice; his vocal cords were damaged...

- Oh... said Albert.

- But we can communicate with the eyes... Alistair? That's your name? Blink once for "yes" and twice for "no"… said Sister Josephine.

Alistair blinked his eyes once.

- Great. It's good to have a name to your face, instead of the man in cast, said Sister Josephine smiling.

Alistair smiled. Albert came closer.

- Do you remember me?

Alistair blinked his eyes once.

- What you don't know is who I really am... I'm your uncle William, your mother's baby brother...

Alistair opened his eyes and his mouth, surprised.

- I know... you thought I was an old man, it's a shock. But I'm here to take you back home. Archie is getting married to Annie; you wouldn't want to miss that, would you? And Patricia...

Alistair smiled. Finally, some light at the end of the tunnel! He will be able to go back home, see his family and Patricia! Albert made the arrangements with Paolo to take Alistair back to America. He invited Paolo to come with them, to Archie's wedding. Paolo gladly accepted the invitation; to go to America was going to keep his mind busy. Albert, thanks to his connections, was able to be on his way to America in just a few days. During those few days, while he was with Alistair, he became very close to Sister Josephine. They had a lot in common, with their trips.

Sister Josephine, even though she was called that, hadn't taken her vows yet. Being with Albert, made her rethink a little about her future. Albert was feeling good being with her too. But since she was a nun... He talked to Paolo about it.

- You don't think I'm committing a capital sin? It's weird, but it's like I'm falling in love with her...

- A capital sin? Love is the most powerful force of the universe, if there were more love in the world, we wouldn't be killing each other in this stupid war! It's good to have feelings, even if it's for and almost nun...

- Almost nun?

- Yes she hasn't married the Christ officially yet...

- Oh... said Albert, you think I have the right to ask her to marry me instead of the Christ?

- You love her. You have the right to ask her whatever you want… don't loose any time… in love like in war, all blows are allowed…

- It's like you're talking about yourself, you're regretting not asking the girl you love to marry you. What's her name again?

- Mary-Alice... I should've married her. Now, I don't know if I'm going to see her again with this senseless war. I should've married her. So Albert, don't lose any time, if she refuses, so be it! At least you would've tried. Otherwise, you'll never know...

Albert said to himself that he didn't have anything to lose, aside from a negative response. He went the same evening to the dorm, where part of the staff from the clinic was staying. He knew her room number, it was number 27. There were other people visiting their family members or their fiancé... Albert knocked on the door. Josephine, opened the door and her heart jumped of joy.

- Josephine, good evening, said Albert smiling.

- Albert, come in, please. Are you ok? You're ready to go?

- Almost, I have one more thing to do.

- What?

- Well, here goes nothing; I know we've just met, but I can't get you out of my head... I now know, that you haven't taken your vows yet. I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me and marry me instead of the Christ. We could continue being missionaries anywhere we want. I know it's probably a shock. So, I'm sorry in advance. I'm leaving tomorrow. If you want to come, you know where to find me...

Before she was able to say a word, he took her in his arms and gave her a long deep kiss. Their tongues were caressing each other avidly for a while. She closed her eyes and responded instinctively to the passionate kiss. When Albert finally let her go, her head was spinning, and she had to sit on the bed.

- I love you, said Albert.

And he got out of the room. Josephine didn't know what to say or what to think. She hadn't said her vows yet. Being with Albert had awakened feeling in her she didn't know existed. And the kiss... My God! She had heard how good a kiss was, but she never would have thought, even in her wildest dream, that a kiss would make her head spin that way, it was so good! She kneeled to say her prayers. Dedicate her life to Christ, take the vow of celibacy for ever, and marry Albert and be able to continue the work of Christ, with the man she loved... Loved... She loved Albert! But should she take life for granted? With this senseless war... she saw how much people were torn by the death of their family members or their significant others. Life was giving her the opportunity to be happy. She'll sleep on it; she'll see things clearer in the morning.

The next morning, Albert got ready to take the train with Stear and Paolo. Alistair was on a wheelchair. Since they didn't have a lot of luggage, it didn't take them long to get into their first class compartment of the Orient Express.

Josephine woke up at dawn and she had the impression that something was missing from her life. She went to see the reverend mother at the convent, who was already awaked in her office.

- Reverend mother?

- Josephine, come in, my child.

- Reverend mother, I came to confess...

- Why, my child?

- Reverend mother, I had a man in my room last night, and I let him kiss me...

- Oh... and did you like the kiss?

- Yes, she said blushing, but... I wanted to dedicate my life to Christ... and now, a few days spent with this man, have made me rethink about my decision... I'm having feeling and desires I didn't know existed...

- Josephine, my child, you haven't said your vows yet. If your heart tells you that you're in love with this man, you should listen to him...

- But…

- Look, all your life, you wanted to become a nun and now after a few days you spent with a man, you started to have all those feelings. It would be a mistake to refrain them. Love is the most beautiful thing in the universe. To deprive yourself from it, would be a mistake, my child.

-nAre you suggesting that I follow the man I love...?

- I'm suggesting that you let love guide you...

- Thank you, Reverend mother, said Josephine smiling. I'm sorry, I have to go pack... I'm giving you my resignation.

She got out of the office like a fury. The reverend mother smiled. Cupid had his one of her novices again. Love... if there were more of it in the world, the earth would change colour...

Josephine had almost nothing in clothing, because the novices gave their clothes to the poor. She took what she had and she was ready in 5 minutes. She went to say goodbye to the reverend mother and to the other nuns and novices.

- Bye, Josephine, good luck, said the reverend mother.

- Good luck! Said her colleagues.

Josephine went to the train station. There were a lot of people, some soldiers and their families, saying goodbye the heart broken. Josephine was looking everywhere for Albert and his nephew in a wheelchair. But she couldn't see them anywhere. Was she too late?

Albert and Paolo finished installing Stear in the compartment. Albert went to the window looking at the soldiers and their families saying their goodbye, crying their eyes out. In the middle of all that noise, he saw the shape of a young woman asking something to one of the workers. He opened his eyes wide, stunned... Josephine! She came! But she didn't know in which train he was!

- Josephine! He yelled.

Paolo and Alistair were startled; Albert's voice was so loud.

- Josephine! She can't hear me! I have to go get her...

- But the train is leaving soon, said Paolo.

- I can't miss her, she came... she came!

Albert got out of the compartment to go outside and when he got to the door, the controller told him that they were leaving in 5 minutes.

- I'll be there, he said running outside in the middle of all those people, JOSEPHINE!

Josephine who was still asking for information to all the workers she could see, thought she heard her name called. She turned around and her heart jumped. She saw Albert smiling and who was running towards her. She thanked the worker and she started to run to Albert and when they finally arrived close to each other, they hugged.

- The train is leaving, said Albert, we have to hurry.

He took her suitcase and her hand; they started running to the train and they got in the nick of time. They went to the compartment, breathless facing the smiling faces of Stear and Paolo. Albert took Josephine and kissed her on the lips, for a while. When they finally stopped, Josephine said:

- I love you, Albert and I want to go with you. I want to marry you instead of the Christ...

Albert started to laugh.

- Well it's a good thing I assumed that you presence meant that you were coming with me... the train in already in motion.

- Fortunately, otherwise, we would be in a mess! Oh... but I don't have a ticket...

- Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You have made me so happy, he said hugging her.

- Likewise, she said hugging him.

Alistair and Paolo were looking at them smiling. When Albert and Josephine were done getting warm and fuzzy, she told Stear:

- Well, I will be your nurse during the trip, dear future nephew.

- That's good, whispered Stear.

- Don't force your voice, it will come back on it's own. Now, I'm going to read you some stories from the bible.

They talked about the bible and other stuff during the trip. Josephine had turned the page on her past and without a look back. Her eyes were turned towards the future.

In New York, during a reception, Eleonor Baker was talking to some acquaintances. She was always well dressed and her hair was perfect.

- Eleonor, we don't see your son anymore... did he break up with Susanna Marlowe? Asked one.

- Not that I know of. He's working in Chicago for the moment.

- But Susanna comes to every reception with Lionel Sands, the ex-playboy-turned blind who can see again - turned humanitarian! They are practically inseparable!

Eleonor didn't answer, she had also heard the rumour about Susanna and Lionel. What was going on? Why did Terry left her for so long? She saw Susanna from afar with Lionel.

- Excuse-me, said Eleonor, I'll be right back.

She walked towards Terrence's fiancée.

- Susanna, she said.

- Eleonor, said Susanna smiling, Lionel Sands. Eleonor Baker, Terry's mother.

- Miss Baker, said Lionel, you're even more beautiful in person... Pleased to meet you.

- Pleased to meet you too said Eleonor smiling, your reputation precedes you, Mr. Sands. Your crusade to help the handicap people... I'm all for it, and I've sent some cheques regularly…

- Thank you very much, Miss Baker.

- You're very welcome. The pleasure is all mine. Susanna, can I speak to you in private?

- Of course, said Susanna, Lionel, I'll be right back.

She went aside to speak to Eleonor.

- Susanna, said Eleonor, I know that Terry is gone but people are starting to talk...

- Talk about what?

- About you and Lionel Sands...

- Oh... he's just a friend, that's all. I help him with his cause and he keeps me company.

- You seem really close...

- He helped me with the prosthesis, I can walk again, I'm back on stage...

- But Terry...

- Terry married Candy, Eleonor...

- WHAT!

- He married Candy. You know he's in Chicago, especially to help Candy? She's got amnesia. A certain Neil Reagan wanted to take advantage of the situation to marry the amnesic Candy, by telling her they were engaged... to make a long story short, Terry didn't find anything better to do than to marry Candy to save her from the claws of the evil Neil!

- But what about you? He didn't tell you?

-He told me that Candy needed help and that he married her only to save her from a disastrous marriage with her worst enemy...

- So he's going to come back to you?

- Yes as soon as Candy recovers her memory...

- But in the mean time...

- In the mean time, I'm spending some nice time with my best friend. Eleonor, that's all...

- That's all?

- Yes... and I don't like your insinuations...

- Where there's smoke, there's fire, Susanna... Good. Thank you for the information. Have a good evening...

She went back to her friends. Terry married Candy? She didn't stay very long at the reception after that. She will take the train for Chicago, after taking her son's address at Robert Hathaway's.

Susanna went back to Lionel smiling.

- So? Asked Lionel.

- I think Terry is getting a visit from his mother...

- And that makes you happy...

- A little... well.

- Don't forget, she's his mother, she will follow what her son says...

- I know... she wanted to talk to me about the rumours on the two of us…

- Oh...

- I told her that you were my best friend, she said with a soft voice... she told me that where there's smoke, there's fire... and she's right.

- I can be more, Susanna, you know it... the ball is in your camp…

- I know, Lionel…

She was still hesitating, because her heart was divided; between her growing feelings for Lionel, and her obsession with Terry. The idea of leaving Terry to Candy, was making her sick. Juliet's attitude had made her so angry. Candy had left her Terry, and she had barely lived with him, that Terry had to leave to go look for her. A normal person would have understood that Terry will never love her, but not Susanna. She was obsessed by Terry. For the moment she'd rather have him miserable with her, than happy with another one... no, not another one, with Candy... Oh sorry, Juliet!

Juliet and Terrence were cooking in kitchen. Terrence came back early from the theatre. There were some knocks on the door. It was Annie and Archie.

- Good evening, said Juliet smiling and kissing them.

- Good evening, said Terrence.

- Good evening, Juliet, Terry.

- Good evening Can... Juliet, Grandchester, said Archie.

- What brings you by? Asked Juliet.

- How's the wedding planning? Asked Terrence.

- Everything is fine, thanks, said Annie.

- I wanted to talk to you, Terry, said Archie.

- About what?

- Well for my wedding, our wedding. I always thought that my brother will be my best man, but... Life decided otherwise... So, I wanted to ask you if you would stand up for me, and be the best man at my wedding...

Terrence was so surprised. Archie was nice to him? Well ever since he lost his brother, he changed... the best man at his wedding? That was certainly one big step.

- I know we haven't been on the best terms. But to see you so devoted to Candy's cause; you literally left everything to help her, without giving it a second thought. You even put up with my unbearable cousin... and you saved Candy from Neil. You're a good guy... and I'm sorry for all the hostility in the past. Life is too short to hold a grudge.

Terrence smiled and shook his hand.

- You're right, life is too short to hold a grudge. And would be honored to be step in for your brother and be the best man at your wedding. He was a really good guy. Thanks, Archie.

Annie was looking at them smiling. Juliet seemed to find it normal. Annie took her to the bedroom.

- Oh Juliet, this is a big event!

- What?

- Archie and Terry in good term.

- Really?

- Oh yeah, you don't remember... let's just say, this is a very big step...

- And you're happy?

- Yes...

- So, that's what's important, said Juliet smiling, are you staying for diner?

- No, Archie is taking me to the restaurant tonight…

- Oh... well have fun, then!

They joined the guys in the leaving room. They talked for a while then Archie and Annie left.

- Well, this was a surprise! Said Terrence.

- I'm happy for the both of you, said Juliet.

- Candy was our problem...

- Really? He was in love with her?

- I think he still is... but he resigned himself...

- Oh... I was asking myself why he was sometime looking at me with so much sadness... what about Candy?

- She liked him like a cousin. And she will never hurt Annie... Candy loves me.

- You're reassure me, British... Let's go eat our diner!


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember me...**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 19**

**"A very sweet mother-in-law"**

Juliet and Terrence were done eating and they were doing the dishes. They were almost done. Juliet put water to boil on the stove for the tea.

- Annie's wedding is driving her nuts; it's good that Archie is taking her to the restaurant tonight.

- She wants everything to be perfect, said Terrence

- Well I'm happy ours was a little improvised...

- Me too, he said softly, but you didn't want to have a big wedding?

- Terrence, without the accident, Candy would've been unhappy without you, and you too for that matter...so a 15 minute wedding, without a big party, is the most beautiful thing in the world for me...and for you too. Am I right?

- Of course, you now know that marrying you was a miracle I never thought possible...

They finished the dishes and went to sit on the couch in the living room. She was in Terrence's arms.

- Susanna told you what happened with Candy...

- Yes…

- I wish I had a camera to capture Susanna's face when you told her you had no intention to give me back to her... and that you were not Candy!

- Candy was too good for her own good and you too for that matter!

- I was blinded by the sense of duty; I let Candy go. It was the most difficult thing, I ever had to do. Then, Susanna told me to go after her...but I refused...

- She knew that you would refuse, that's why she said it... it was to look good

- You think? You don't like her, do you?

- I know she saved your life, but I think she's unbearable! I think she manipulated the situation to separate you and Candy

There was a knock on the door. Terrence stood up, to open the door. He was surprised to see who was at the door.

- Mum! He said hugging her

- Good evening Terrence, said Eleonor

- Good evening, come in, please

- Thank you

Eleonor came in and found Juliet sitting in the living room. Juliet stood up when she saw the beautiful and elegant woman entering the room.

- Juliet, let me introduce you to my mother, Eleonor Baker…

- Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Baker...

Eleonor looked at her surprised. "Juliet"? This last one read her mind and said;

- Yes, when I woke up without my memory, the name "Juliet" was the only name in my head, for some strange reasons... Candy is a stranger for me, since I don't remember her. I can be told what she had done, but as long as I don't remember, she's still a stranger...

- Oh... Pleased to meet you Juliet, said Eleonor smiling and hugging her, call me "mom", for heaven's sake, you're my son's wife, so you're my daughter!

- Thanks, said an emotional Juliet

They sat down in the living room.

- Terrence, thanks for inviting me to the wedding, she said ironically

- Mum, I'm sorry. We were in a bit of a rush...

- Yes, we almost ran to city hall, said Juliet

- How did you learn the news? Asked Terrence

- I saw Susanna at a party with an ex-playboy-turned blinded who found his sight again-turned humanitarian...She announced me your wedding very calmly

Juliet let them quietly to go make some tea.

- She told me it was temporary? Said Eleonor

- Yes, until "Candy" comes back, said Terrence

- Really?

- Yes, really!

- Terrence, who are you kidding? Said Eleonor, you're married to the woman you love, memory or not... you really think you can let her go a second time?

- I ask myself the same question...but Susanna...

- Susanna's walking and back on stage, Terrence. Her "friend" is taking good care of her during your absence…

- You think that they're more than friends?

- The rumours are suggesting it and I saw them together, they seem really close... and, where there's smoke, there's fire...

- Oh mum, it would be one of my biggest dream come true, if Susanna finds someone else to love

Juliet arrived at that moment with the tea and was pouring some for everyone

- Terrence, honey said Juliet, Susanna is obsessed with you. The little time I spend with her, I saw it...Even if someone else was interested in her, she's not going to let go of you...

- Susanna came to see Juliet, to ask her to leave me, because she had saved my life and that Candy had left me to her.

- I also told her that Candy also saved her life, and that she should give him back, and call it even. She didn't answer...

- I wish I could've seen the scene, said Eleonor laughing; you're much more daring than Candy Juliet! You're right, you're not Candy!

They continued talking until late at night.

- I'm going to go back to my hotel room, said Eleonor...

- No way mom, said Juliet, we have a guest room. You're staying with us said Juliet

- Ok, thanks for the invitation

- It's the least we could do, said Juliet smiling

Eleonor stayed in the guest room. Terrence went to get her luggage at the hotel.

Juliet thought about the evening. Eleonor unwillingly, had given her an idea. "I wish I could've seen the scene"...the story of Juliet on stage. She took the decision to buy a notebook to start writing her experience as Juliet, ever since she opened her eyes in that Hope Hospital.

The next day was a Saturday, and they decided to go to the country club for lunch and spend some time there. Terrence had now a subscription for him and Juliet. Eleonor will be their guest. Annie, Archie and Patricia were supposed to meet them at the restaurant. Terrence haven't told Juliet that his mother was famous actress. They met their friends near the restaurant. The trio was surprised!

- Hello everybody, said Juliet, let me introduce you to...

- Eleonor Baker, said Archie, kissing her hand, you're even more beautiful in person! My God! I'm Archibald Cornwell

- Wow Juliet, said Annie, how do you know Eleonor Baker?

- Annie, it's Juliet, not Candy...

- No, Patricia, she's Terrence's mother...

- WHAT! Said the trio at the same time

- Terry, said Annie, you're Eleonor Baker's son?

- Yes. Let me introduce you to my mother, said Terrence, mum, Archie already introduced himself, this is Annie Brighton, his fiancée and Patricia O'Brien, her friend

- Pleased to meet you all, said Eleonor smiling

- Pleased to meet you said Annie and Patty

Archie was mesmerized to have his favourite actress in front of him.

- You're way too young to be Terrence's mother, said Archie smiling

- That's really nice of you to say, you little charmer, said Eleonor smiling

- Allow me to escort you to the restaurant, said Archie

- With pleasure, said Eleonor with a big smile

He escorted her without a thought for the others and his fiancée!

- Whoa Annie, said Terrence your guy is completely nuts about my mother!

- I can see that; he totally forgot about us said Annie smiling...Terry if I invite her to the wedding, you think she'll come?

- I can't speak for her, but bring her the invitation. She leaves the day after tomorrow.

- Ok...

Juliet was still looking at the scene without understanding. Terrence finally talked to her.

- Juliet, honey, my mother is a famous actress...

- Oh...

- Candy knew about it...

- Ok, said Juliet smiling

- Now, lets follow them, I'm hungry said Patty

They joined Archie and Eleonor who were already seated. Neil and Eliza saw them from afar, but they didn't dare go near them.

Eleonor and Juliet were getting along very well. Eleonor took Juliet shopping with Terrence.

- I'm going to buy you my wedding presents...

- Oh... no need said Juliet

- Come on, let me spoil you...

- Terrence? Asked Juliet

- Don't try to stop her, she's not going to listen to you, Juliet

- Ok, then...thanks mom, said Juliet

Eleonor bought them stuff for the kitchen; pots, pans, dishes, glasses etc...She bought them things for the bedroom; sheets, blankets, quilts, towels, she bought the bride's trousseau for Candy. Terrence left them alone to continue their shopping alone.

- You're unstoppable! I'm going to rest... let me get your bags...

- Ok, honey, said Juliet, see you later

- Bye baby, said Eleonor

- Mum, please! Said Terrence a little embarrassed

Juliet burst out laughing. Terrence kissed her on the forehead and left. The two ladies continued talking.

- Juliet said Eleonor; I've never seen my son so happy. I don't know what you know...oh yeah, Susanna told you...

- Yes, it was a pleasure for her to clear that up for me...

- I'm sure of it. The little time he was living with her, he was dark, murky, always in a bad mood

- Basically, a lout!

Eleonor smiled.

- Yes. He drank too much and I was afraid he was going to loose it completely and become an alcoholic. The separation with Candy turned out to be harder on him than we thought. He only thought about her, dreamt about her...if your friends hadn't come, he would've gone crazy!

- He told me he was seriously thinking about leaving everything and turn to the bottle...

- Candy's accident saved my son and if you play your cards right, it will save Candy too…

- I know, it's what I want. I'll have to convince Candy by all means...said Juliet looking her in the eyes...

- You understand me without my having to spell it out, said Eleonor smiling

In the evening, Annie, Archie and Patty came to join them for diner. Archie and Annie gave Eleonor the invitation for their wedding.

- Thank you she said smiling, I'll be there

- You're very welcome said Archie, the pleasure is all mine...

Annie and Patty went to the kitchen to help Juliet.

- Hi girls, said Juliet

- Hi, said the girls

Eleonor came to see them in the kitchen

- I came to help out...

- But... started Juliet

- Juliet, I'm at my son and daughter's, not in celebrity party. Here, I'm your mom...

- Ok, said Juliet smiling, mom, you help us with the salad...

- Wow, said Patty you're calling Eleonor Baker "mom"

- That's funny, said Annie, she's so elegant...

- "She" is in the room, said Eleonor with a smile, before being a famous actress, I am first of all, Terry's mom...and for you too, forget I'm famous...

- Ok, said Annie and Patty

Eleonor noticed how much Juliet was comfortable in the kitchen.

- My son is lucky, Juliet; you're an excellent cook...

- Yes, apparently, Candy was not... I learned at the hospital, with the cook, when I had nothing to do

She told them about her adventures at the hospital and at the Reagan's. The diner was ready, and they ate, talking about all and nothing. Archibald was suspended on Eleonor's lips.

When Archie, Annie and Patty left, Terrence teased her about it.

- So mum, what does it feel like to have you biggest fans eating all your words...

- I kind of enjoyed it, actually. But I also enjoyed being treated like a normal person by you Juliet. You didn't know I was famous...

- Now that I think about it, I think I've seen your pictures in magazines... I'm sorry, but unfortunately, my memory is not very good at the moment…

They burst out laughing. In the guest room, Eleonor could hear Juliet and Terrence laugh. She felt good in her heart. Terry was so happy, he was married to he woman he loved, he was in his element. She was very happy for him. It was better than the son, dark and murky always in a bad mood... Destiny had its twists...

Eleonor spent 4 days with her son and daughter in law. The day of her departure for New York, they were, all three of them at the train station. Eleonor talked to her son while Juliet was buying some magasines.

- Terrence, honey. I've never seen you so happy, try to keep this situation permanent. Try to keep this situation, when her memory comes back. You've got the job, the woman you love...

- That's also what I want. Juliet is hoping to have enough strength to convince Candy... Don't forget, when she comes back, the break up in her head would had just happened and her conviction that I should take care of Susanna, also...

- Good luck honey. I'm going to call you

She hugged him and Juliet arrived and they hugged too.

- Bye Juliet, take care of yourself and Terrence too

- Bye mom, said Juliet, come and see us again

- I will, she said and you'll get tired of me

- Never! Said Juliet, bye and thank you for the presents, for your kindness

- Come on, it's the least I could do...and whispering in Candy's ear; don't forget what we've talked about...

- Don't worry; I'm making it my priority...

- What are you two ladies whispering about? Asked Terrence

- It's a surprise, said Eleonor, you'll see. I have to go… bye...

She got in the train and it left.

- Your mother is great...

- Yes, and she likes you too...

- I like her too. It's nice of her to let me call her "mom"...is it because of Candy?

Terrence told her what happened in Scotland.

- She left me a silk robe? By the way, do you know where my belongings are?

- Albert must know...

- We'll see that later... let's get my memory back first. Candy will take care of her stuff...

Terrence held her while they were walking. A part of him wanted to stay with Juliet for ever, and another part knew that if Candy came back, the task was not going to be easy...But Candy loved him and he trusted their love. She was so stubborn; he will need to be patient...very patient.


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember me**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 20**

**"The trip to America"**

Albert, Alistair, Paolo and Josephine, were at Ostende to take the boat that was going to take them to Dover in England and from there, the boat will leave for America. Going to Southampton would've taken too long, and they wanted to arrive in time for Archie and Annie's wedding. At Dover, Paolo met Mary-Alice, the girl he was in love with, by chance on the boat; among all those passengers who were getting on board to go to America and run from this awful war. The boat accosted for one day and Josephine had sent a telegram to her family from Ostende so that they could come and meet her in Dover. She went for lunch with her family in a little restaurant not too far from the harbour.

- Josephine, said her father, are you sure of what you're doing?

- Yes, dad...

- But ever since you were little ,you wanted to take the holy orders, said her mother

- Leave her alone, said Ethan her big brother, I've always thought it was a shame that such a beautiful young woman like Josephine take the vow of celibacy...

- Ethan... said his mother

- Who is he? Asked his father, a missionary you said in your telegram? Which family does he come from?

- He will answer all you questions as soon as he gets here... said Josephine

- I think it's romantic said the little sister named Amelia

Albert was shaved and dressed for the occasion. He was going to meet his future in laws...Stear who started to talk a little, asked him;

- Not too nervous, Uncle William?

- Call me Albert, please...

- No way! You're the head of the family, I owe you respect...

Albert smiled and didn't argue with him; he didn't want to make him talk a lot.

- Ok. I'm a little nervous...

- Well, you're very handsome, said Stear, and very elegant... like the rich man you are...

- Yes. It's a change from the zoo keeper in London, isn't it?

- Who would've thought that Mr. Albert, the hobo who was taking care of the animals, was the head of one of the biggest families in America...? If I understand you correctly, at Lakewood, all those years ago, there were chasing you from your own land? Oh My God!

Albert burst out laughing. Paolo arrived with his girlfriend to stay with Stear.

- Wow, Mr. Albert, said Paolo, very elegant!

- Yes, said Mary-Alice, your friend is really handsome!

- Thanks said Albert, wish me good luck...

- Good luck! Said the three others!

Albert went to the restaurant to meet Josephine's family. Wilson Chamberlain and his wife Siobhan were part of the England's high society. They were proud to have a daughter in the orders, and a nurse who was helping the wounded at war. But now to know that she had left everything, in a spur of the moment decision, for a man…!

- Mr. Chamberlain, Hello, sir, Madam, Miss, said Albert when he arrived.

Josephine was looking at him like he'd just fell from the sky. Was that her fiancé? This nice and elegant man who seem to be as rich as Croesus?

- William Albert Andrew, I'm pleased to meet you all, said Albert

- Pleased to meet you, said the family

- Hi, honey, he said to Josephine who still seemed frozen on the spot.

He took the chair next to her. He understood how stunned she was.

- William Albert Andrew from Chicago? Asked Mrs. Chamberlain surprised

- Yes, Madam said Albert

- Josephine, said her father smiling, you seem as surprised as we are... you didn't know?

- To tell you the truth, we haven't really talked about it... said Josephine

- I'm sorry, for not telling you, you have to say, I forget about it sometimes, myself

- It's ok, honey... you're just very very wealthy... you're rolling it!

- I hope you still want to marry me, now that you know that I'm filthy rich? Said Albert

- I wanted to marry you when I thought you were penniless... for me money is not important...

- But it is for me! Said Mr. Chamberlain, I now know that you're in good hands in one of, if not the most, richest families in Chicago...

- If you're sure of what you want... you've got my blessing, said Mrs. Chamberlain

- It's even better than my romance novels said Amelia, when is the wedding?

- We'll write you to notify you, as soon as we get to America, said Josephine, so you'll have time to get ready

- My aunt is going to take good care of her, you don't have to worry... said Albert

- Why are you in such a hurry? Asked Mr. Chamberlain

- My nephew is getting married, and I found his brother that was presumed dead...

- Wow, I understand why you're leaving so fast, you want to get there on time for the wedding, said Mrs. Chamberlain

- Yes, said Albert

- Oh... said Ethan, that's great! We're going to America...

- I'm wondering when this war is going to finish, said Amelia

They continued to talk about the war, religion, life...

Meanwhile on the boat, Stear was with Paolo and his girlfriend.

- Paolo, whispered Stear, you're not going to let her go again, are you?

- Not this time...

- But my father... said the girl

- You're father will survive without you, said Paolo, I won't! Do you love me?

- Yes I love you...

- So stay with me and let's get married...

- Can I think about this for a minute? This is a marriage proposal, isn't it?

Stear burst out laughing. Paolo blushed but got a hold of himself. He was on one knee and said:

- Mary-Alice, will you marry me?

- Yes, she said with a smile

- Now?

- I have to talk to my father...

- Let's go! Said Paolo

- Ok...

The father had no objection; he was a little disappointed to lose his daughter, but with the horror of the war... it was better for his daughter to be married and in security in America.

- This war had already separated a lot of people; I won't separate my daughter from the one she loves.

- Thanks, daddy said Mary-Alice smiling

- Thank you sir, said Paolo

- Take good care of my daughter, otherwise I'll come and get her, and I'm not joking!

- Daddy!

They burst out laughing. Mary-Alice went to get her luggage in her father's cabin on another boat, and she had to say her goodbye to him on the peer. She was crying and her father was trying to hide his tears. She was following the man she loved to her future life.

When the boat was in the middle of the ocean, Albert was in the cabin with Josephine.

- So honey, you hide the fact that you're a millionaire to your fiancée?

- It completely slipped my mind, don't forget, that I also had amnesia...

- It doesn't bother me at all... she said laughing

Stear, Paolo and Mary-Alice arrived in the cabin.

- What doesn't bother you?

- That Albert is rolling in it, said Josephine...

- He didn't tell you? Said Stear, Uncle William! Don't worry, he hadn't told his family either!

- The Great Aunt Elroy, your aunt Sarah and your parents know about it... said Albert

- But not the kids! Said Stear, they all going to be surprised, my bother, my cousins, Candy took you in, without thinking about what people would say...

- Did I tell you that Candy lost her memory?

- Yes, it's like you contaminated her! Said Stear laughing... when her memory comes back, she's going as surprised as us!

They all burst out laughing. Stear was happy to go back home after the horror and desolation of the war, America seemed like paradise.

Susanna was with Lionel at Coney Island, an amusement part. There was also a beach where you could take sunbaths and bathe. Lionel was seeing clearly now, but he was still wearing sunglasses. There was a charity gala for a fundraiser in the evening. They had come earlier to take a walk in the amusement park. Mama Sally didn't need to be his eyes anymore, so she was not with him everywhere like before.

- Look, a fortune teller said Lionel, let's go see her

- Do you believe in that? Asked Susanna

- It's for entertainment... let's go listen to twaddle tales...

- Ok, said Susanna

They got in the tent, and waited for their turn. Lionel was first.

- Hello, said the lady, give your hand... You've just came out of a long dark tunnel... the light is good for you... and you're doing good around you now... that was not always the case. In the romance area, it's blurry... but you'll have the light soon, like at the end of your tunnel. Doing good is the way to go. Ye, who sow good, will collect good...

- Thanks, said Lionel happy, Susanna?

- Okay she said after a little hesitation

- You came out of a long dark tunnel too... you have happiness at the reach of your hand... grab it before it's too late. We don't always get what we want... When you don't get what you want, you content yourself with what you've got...especially if what we have is the real happiness and what we want is an illusion of happiness... everybody deserves happiness... don't confuse happiness and obsession...

Susanna remained calm. What did this woman meant? To give up Terry? The love of her life? No way!

- Come Lionel, let's get out of here, said Susanna a little upset

Lionel paid the fortune teller and followed Susanna outside. The fortune teller had a mocking smile;

_"The truth is hard to hear, isn't it Susanna? Said Madam Clara, but you're stubborn... Terry will be with his beloved, whether you want it or not!"_

Lionel followed Susanna, he was almost running

- Susanna, wait for me! What' wrong?

- That lady is a fake!

- Why are you angry?

- She upset me...

- You took what she said too much at heart, it's only for entertainment, I assure you...

- Really? Well she didn't entertain me at all! She should say nice things to everybody!

- Let's go have fun...

- Ok...

But Susanna couldn't stop thinking to what the fortune teller said. Entertainment or not, she was right on the money...

It was the end of the afternoon, Juliet had just finished last minutes shopping for Annie's wedding. This last one and Patty had left her in front of the theatre so she'll wait for Terrence and they would go home together. She was in front of the theatre for two minutes when she heard Neil's voice.

- Here's the ungrateful little slut...I save her from the void and she thanks me by running away with a no good actor!

- Neil, I'm tired, not now, said Juliet with a weary tone

Eliza was also there, they both had come out from a store not too far from there.

- Yes, when I think that the stable girl married the son of an English aristocrat said Eliza, an orphan from the Pony house...

"Stable girl... Pony house...little monkey...it's Candy!..." All those words came back to her head, she had a flash, her head was spinning; everything that had happened in the past ever since she arrived at the Reagan's, the fights, the discussions, the lies, the tears, the humiliations... she was pretty upset; tears started to come down her cheeks. She was frozen, taking all the words of abuse from the Reagan twins, unable to react because of the flood of memories that was paralyzing her.

- LEAVE HER ALONE! Cried Terrence's voice

The twins stopped and Terrence ran to Juliet who as white as a sheet, pushing the twins aside to get to her.

- Juliet, honey, are you ok? He asked

She didn't say anything. He knew she was having a flash and that it was an unpleasant one, judging by the horrified expression on her face. He took her to his car with her packages and they left. Once they were home, he put her on the couch. He went to change before he went back to sit next to her. After a while that seemed like an eternity, Juliet came out of her trance. Terrence was still in the bedroom changing.

- Terrence? she called with a little voice

- Yes, honey, I'm here, he said coming out of the bedroom shirtless

She stood up and run to him and jumped to his neck. She held him hard, really hard in her arms. Terrence did the same. They went to sit on the couch.

- Thank you Terrence, said Juliet curled up against him

- You're very welcome, but what for?

- To have saved me from the Reagan, from Neil Reagan...

- You remember what he did to you?

- Him, his sister, their parents...oh my God! And he wanted to marry me!

- He fell in love with you...

- After treating me like dirt since our first encounter?

- I'm sure he regrets it, now, everything he did to you...

- Everything was a lie, wasn't it? I was never engaged to him...

- No, he was deluding himself... he was dreaming in colour

- He saw a chance to conquer me and he took it, with a awful lie...my instincts were telling me not to trust him, but since he saved me from the void...

- You felt like you owed him something...

- Despite my feelings for you...

- You were flirting with me in front of him and Eliza the first day!

- I couldn't help myself, you were irresistible with your British accent, she said smiling

- But I didn't tell you the truth either...

- But you didn't say anything it was better. I didn't have to force my head to remember... And to me, you weren't expecting anything from me, not like Neil...I was forcing my head to try to remember being in love with Neil... for nothing! Oh My God! I still can't believe it!

- You didn't even kiss him...

- My head couldn't get use to that idea...but in another hand it was thinking about kissing a young British lad that was interested in Eliza... when I think that I was encouraging her to make herself pretty for you...!

- It felt weird for me too when you were telling me that she was making herself pretty for me...

- When I think that I almost married him... Oh how revolting! If Candy is mad to be your wife when she comes back, I'm sure that the idea the she could have been Mrs. Neil Reagan, is going to calm her... Thank you Terrence with all my heart, she said sincerely touched with tears coming down her cheeks

- Don't cry my love... believe me when I tell you, there's no other place I would rather be, than here next to you…

Their lips were sealed in a passionate and fiery kiss. Terrence carried her to the bedroom where they were able to express, their love with no shame.

Eleonor Baker went to see Susanna who was with Lionel. Maybe they really are more than friends?

- Eleonor, hello, said Susanna

- Hello Susanna, Lionel...

- Can I help you with something ? Asked Susanna

- Yes... well I hope...

- What?

- You have to tell the press that you and Terrence have broken up…,said Eleonor

- WHAT? NO WAY! Yelled Susanna

- It's for your own good, Susanna...

- For my own good? Break up with Terry is for my own good?

- Yes. Lionel and you are going to that gala in Chicago with the troupe are you not?

- Yes, but...

- Terrence lives in Chicago with his wife...

- Don't remind me! Said Susanna dryly

- So, it would be kind of weird for the press to see him married to another woman when he's still engaged to you... it's for your image and so you won't have to answer embarrassing questions

- She's right Susanna, said Lionel; the press is going to have a field day...

- You have to tell them that you broke up even since Terry left...said Susanna

- So you're son won't look like a boor... said Susanna between her teeth

- So the press won't confirm their suspicions that Terrence is with you by duty and obligation only and that he left you to marry the woman he truly loves...

- That's the truth, said Lionel

- Lionel, please... ok I'll do it, said Susanna against her will

So Susanna announced to the press that she and Terry had broken up ever since he left for Chicago and that she hadn't say anything until now to get over her grief. She also added that she and Lionel were only good friends.

Terry saw the news of his broken engagement with Susanna in the papers. Robert called him to tell him that there was a charity gala and that Susanna and Lionel were hosting it.

- It will stop the rumours, said Robert, the news of your break up, that is...

- Thanks for the info Robert, said Terry

- Especially if you're helping your ex-girlfriend... I heard you married her... said Robert congratulations...

- Thank you

- Good luck with Susanna...

- Good bye Robert and thank you

Candy went to see Doctor Green.

- Mrs. Grandchester, are you all right?

- Yes, a little. I don't know...

- Ok...

- It's like Candy is coming back...

- That's good...

- But my mind is troubled

- That's normal, you're having more and more flashes, full of Candy's emotions

- It's a sign that I would be leaving soon...

- You'll still be there, Candy is the one coming back

- A part of me, doesn't want her to come back...but it's unavoidable...

- The part that's afraid of emotions?

- Yes...

- You have to relax, everything will be fine

- Ok, doctor and thank you. But can you guaranty me that I will be there if Candy comes back?

- No, unfortunately, there's no guaranty. You could be there, like you could not bet there the first days...

- If that's the case, Candy will be more confuse than ever, without my memory...

- Yes indeed. Ok, get some rest. Don't get yourself too tired and leave your head alone, don't think too much...

- Ok. Thank you very much doctor.

The doctor examined her and she was able to go back home, after he prescribe her some vitamins. She had an idea in her head; she had already started to write her memories in a notebook... If Candy might not remember "Juliet"... Juliet was going to make sure that she's not forgotten.


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember me...**

**Chapter 21**

**"The charity gala"**

In the evening, during diner, Terrence told Juliet that there was a charity gala in two days.

- A reception! Great! Our first official party as husband and wife, said Juliet

- It's for the cause of Susanna's friend...

- Oh... your "fiancée"...will be there

- Yes...with her friend

- I wanted to stay home, but maybe if she sees us together she'll give up on you...and you and Candy would live happily ever after...

- Or she'll be so jealous that she wouldn't want to let me go...just out of spite

- Who am I kidding? You're probably right...but we have to be optimistic, British

- Ok, Mrs. Freckles...

Since the gala was of charity, Chicago's high society was invited. There was of course a play by the troupe; Macbeth

Juliet was in a loge with Terrence, Annie, Patty and Archibald. When she entered, her head started to spin a little bit, she had a flash, Eliza, Neil, the Great Aunt, refusing to let her in, she saw herself watching Terry from a far...she saw herself outside screaming with Terry's fans and Susanna telling her he was sleeping, she saw herself running after the train...

"Oh Candy, you've got a lot of painful memories! She thought"

Tears started to come down her cheeks. Terrence knew she had just had a flash. IT was becoming more and more frequent. That meant that Candy was coming back soon.

- Juliet, you had another memory? Asked Terrence

- Yes... King Lear...

- Oh... said her friends at the same time

They knew what she was talking about. Terrence held her against him to reassure her, because that flash had come with a lot of bad memories, one of which Susanna stopping her from seeing him. She felt better because of Terrence. Candy was near, Juliet could feel it.

Archibald was looking at them; if he doubted that those two were made for each other, to see them together in such perfect harmony, with all the chemistry they had, he knew without a doubt that Candy and Terry really loved each other... Or was it Juliet and Terrence? Well anyway, the couple he had in front of him were madly in love.

During the reception, everything was well. The high class of Chicago were very generous for Lionel's cause. Susanna was looking at Terrence and Juliet from afar and she felt bad. They were really a beautiful couple.

- Are you sure he's going to come back to you? Asked Lionel

- I don't know Lionel. He seems so happy with her, I don't think he will let her go this time around...

- Are you ready for that?

- Ever since I first saw Terry, I fell in love with him... I never said anything to him until we came here and I realised that he loved Candy...

Terrence and Juliet approached them.

- Good evening said Juliet smiling

- Good evening said Terrence

- Good evening said Lionel, Lionel Sands, thank you for coming Mr. Grandchester

- Call me Terry

- And me Juliet. Susanna...said Juliet

- Terry, Candy… said Susanna

Juliet smiled. She was not going to let Susanna intimidate her.

- I really like the play, said Juliet, you're an excellent actress

- You too…apparently, according to Martin, you would've been an excellent Juliet. You passed the audition

- Oh, but I didn't want it. I wanted to talk to Terrence…that's why I was there, not for the role

- He thought you were excellent. So you can act…

- But not as well as you…Susanna, the critics have talked; you're the best… and you can play any role

- You too, the amnesia girl. That's a good role for you

Susanna continued thinking that she was pretending!

- Role? This is not a role to take Terrence back, like you seen to think, it's a twist of fate to correct the mistake that was Candy and Terry's break up…

- Honey, said Terrence, come with me, I want you to meet someone…

He took her away from there.

- Honey, try to restrain yourself, said Terrence

- I can't promise you that I won't take her eyes out…She deliberately provoking me!

- I know, but stay calm.

Lionel didn't say anything, he looked at Susanna and shook his head. Terry loved Candy, and he will not leave her for Susanna a second time… He didn't love Susanna.

- I know what you're thinking, Lionel

- Susanna, he loves Candy, all you have to do is to look at them together… You deserve better

- She's faking. I'm sure of it

- You honestly think that she needs to fake it, to get your fiancé's attention?

- No, he's crazy about her, I know it… But it makes me so mad!

Since it was their first official party as a couple, Juliet and Terrence had photographs take their pictures. He was also answering their questions.

- Mr. Grandchester? Who's this beautiful young lady next to you?

- This beautiful young woman is my wife, said Terrence

- Your wife? Oh… Have you known her for long? What's her name?

- Her name is Candice White Andrew and I've known her since my school years…

- "Andrew" from the William Andrew's family?

- Yes… Thank you. We're now going back to the reception…

- Mr. Grandchester… One more question…

But Terrence took his wife away from the reporters. Neil and Eliza were there with their parents and were looking at the scene. Neil was fuming. His father saw his mood.

- Neil…he said, I adopted Candy, all those years ago, so that you could have a friend that came from the other side of the track…But what did you and your sister did? You've mistreated her from the first second you met… transformed her into a maid, sent her to Mexico…in the end she was finally adopted by the Andrews…If only you knew…Now you're madly in love with her… You could've had her from the beginning…She was in your house, since the beginning, if you had accepted her, she would've been with you now… Neil you don't see further than your nose!

Neil and Eliza and their mother didn't say anything. Mr. Reagan was right. Neil approached Juliet with his sister.

- So you're playing the big lady's game now? Said Neil

- Neil Reagan, said Juliet, I can't believe you wanted to trap me in a marriage with you, after the way you treated me, for all those years, ever since our first encounter…Yes, I remember how awful you've been to me! But I thank you, because without you, Terrence wouldn't have come here to same me, and he wouldn't have married me…Eliza your dress is too small…!

And she left before the twins could say anything. She walked to the ladies room and she found Susanna in tears. This last one, had seen the press conference and her heart was broken. She avoided the reporters questions by running to the ladies' room. She turned around and saw Juliet.

- You must be proud of yourself, Candy

- Susanna…

- I don't care what you say, for me it's a set up…

- A set up?

- To steal Terry away from me… You gave him to me! And now you've concocted all this to get him back

- Susanna, I know you're hurt, but…

- Don't play innocent with me! I had him for just a few months, when your friends came to announce your disappearance

Ok, Juliet wanted to be nice, but that was too much! Accusing her of plotting… Susanna still thought she was faking her amnesia!

- If Candy wanted to take Terry back, she wouldn't have need all this scenario. All she had to do, was to go see Terry and tell him that she changed his mind. I tired of having this conversation with you! What's really bothering you? That he's happy with me like he's never been with you? That he loves me. He's been in love with Candy since the first time he laid his eyes on her, Susanna. If you really loved him, you would want his happiness and he's happy with me…

- But our agreement…

- You're lucky it was Candy, because if it were me, I wouldn't have let you the man I love so easily, if I would've let him to you at all! Candy is coming back soon, I can feel it. So, calm down. Spend some good time with your friend, who's visibly crazy about you and you're not even seeing it because of your obsession with Terrence!

Juliet got out without powdering her nose. She will do it later, when the air will be breathable. She joined Annie and Patty.

- Are you ok, Juliet? Asked Annie

- Susanna…

- Oh…

- She's letting me have it at every occasion… I think I'm going to end up loosing my temper

- Don't worry about her, said Patty, She's going to get tired

- Well, I'm tired, said Juliet, I'm going to ask Terrence to take me home. Good bye.

- We're not going to stay long either said Patty, bye Juliet

- Bye said Annie

She looked for Terrence with her eyes and found him with a group of people. Susanna and Lionel were there too. She approached him. Terrence smiled at her.

- Sweetie, are you ok? He asked

- I'm tired, hon….

- You want to go back home?

- If it doesn't bother you…

- Of course not, my love. We're leaving he said to the group, goodbye

- Goodbye said Juliet with a smile

He took her arm and they walked to the exit. Susanna was looking at them leave, and she wanted to die! But Candy was right, Lionel loved her and all she could think about it's her obsession for Terry! But…

Juliet was really feeling very tired. She got ready to go to bed with Terrence.

- Are you ok, honey? He asked

- I'm tired…

- Of arguing with Susanna?

- That too, she didn't let me breathe…she really got me tired me tonight…

- I'm sorry…

- I don't know how Candy and you found her likeable… I think she's un sufferable! I couldn't even go to the ladies room in peace; she was there to attack me

They laid on the bed and he took her in his arms.

- You're tire, baby said Terrence, sleep. We'll talk tomorrow

- Hum hum, said Juliet closing her eyes

The next day, at the theatre, Susanna was the other members of the troupe before they take the train at the end of the afternoon.

- Terry, how are you? She asked when she ran into him

- I've been better

- How your wife? She asked ironically

- You really provoked her at every occasion…

- What do you mean

- You bothered her during the whole party…

- Oh… the little wifey went and told on me to her little hubby? Give me a break!

- Susanna… she's been very emotional lately, she needs to rest

- If that's the case, you shouldn't have brought her to the party, you should've let her home

- Maybe I should've have… to protect her from you…

- No… excuse-me if I'm jealous to see my fiancé showing off with his wife!

- But you didn't need to attack her at every occasion

- I couldn't help myself… I can't stand this anymore Terry, when will this situation be over?

- You do know that I love her, don't you? You knew that we were married… I thought you made yourself to that idea…

- Never!

- She's having more and more flashes; her memory is coming back

- It's not too soon!

- I see that I can't discuss with you when you're in that state. I'm sorry I have to go. I have to take my wife to the doctor's

Terry left leaving Susanna fuming. She took the train for New York with Lionel. She continued fuming. Lionel didn't say anything, he approached her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, for a long time. She was surprised, but she responded to the kiss with the same passion. When he let go of her, the were breathless…

- Now, said Lionel, think about this kiss and stop obsessing with Candy and Terry!

Susanna didn't say anything… That kiss was magnificent. Terry… Terry never kissed her before… she had a man ready to love her, he won't be waiting for her forever… he had kissed her so she will think about the kiss? Well it worked, she was thinking about the kiss and about all those feelings it had generated in her…

Terrence found Juliet in doctor Green's office.

- Mr. Grandchester, I was telling your wife to rest, to not tire herself too much and to eat a lot of fresh fruits and vegetables

- Ok, said Terrence

- Her memory could come back at any time, be on your guards. She might not remember about Juliet the first days…

- Ok doctor, I will be ready said Terrence

They went to the market to buy some fruits and vegetables, like the doctor ordered.

- Don't forget the lemons and the grapefruits said Juliet

- Ok, said Terrence

The was spending more time with her, since her memory could come back at any time…

On the eve of Annie and Archie's wedding, Juliet had made a special candlelight diner. There were also candles in the bedroom. She was wearing a nice night gown with fine stripes.

- Juliet? Said Terrence surprises

- Good evening my love, she said taking off his blazer

They sat on the table to eat. She had prepared a nice diner as usual, and they drank champagne… but actually it was cider in Juliet's glass…

- Be careful, Freckles, you're head is going to spin…

- It's cider without alcohol in my glass, honey…

- Oh… that's good then…

"The head spinning" " You've got freckles…" She saw herself on a boat drinking champagne, going outside and meeting Terrence. He reminder her of someone, but whom? She finally remembered her first encounter with Terrence.

- Honey? Said Terrence

- The boat… the fog…

- …and me, he finished

- Oh… it's so funny… I remember the day we met; you had tears in your eyes and you tried to hide it by laughing at my freckles… You call "Freckles" ever since we met?

- Yes…

She stood up from her chair and went to sit on Terrence's lap.

- I though you were unbearable! Said Juliet

- And I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you…

- And I never stopped thinking about you, from that moment on…

He kissed her on the lips. They did the dishes and spent the rest of the evening making themselves feel good… the whole night in fact; they couldn't get tired of each other.

- I'm going to leave soon Terrence, and Candy will be back… I'm asking you to be patient, my love. She's stubborn, she might reject you… But I beg to give up…

- It's going to be hard. But Susanna…

- If you think you can go back to Susanna like nothing happened, that's your choice… But I think it's a shame that you live without the woman you love. This accident showed you what it was like to live with your heart's desire. Will you be able to live without it ; with a woman out of duty and obligation? This accident was providential, for Candy and you. You were thinking about leaving Susanna and turn to the bottle because you couldn't live without her. The decision you both made that night at the hospital, was the wrong one…because it made three people unhappy… Susanna was the first one surprised to see how easy you and Candy broke up… You love was stronger than that…

Juliet had tears coming down her cheeks. She knew that if Candy comes back, she won't have the same language. She was going to send him back to his duty… to Susanna.

- Juliet, my love, don't cry, please…

- Promise me that you'll make the right decision for the both of you. Be a little selfish! Charity begins at home! Don't forget I will probably will not be there, the first days when Candy comes back

- I promise you, for the both of us, for Candy…I will find a way to convince her … so we could stay together

- Thanks Terrence. I love you so much. This may be our last night together…I'm going to miss you

- I'm going to miss you too. I love you Juliet.

He wiped her tears and kissed her and they showed how much they loved each other… There was a time for everything and Juliet's time was almost over….


	22. Chapter 22

**Remember me**

**Chapter 22**

"**Surprises after surprises"**

On the wedding morning, Juliet went to the Andrew manor early in the morning and she arrived at the same time as Patty. She had a flash, Patty and her in college… their first meeting. Candy was on her way…

- Patty! Said Juliet hugging her strong!

Patty was a little stunned by Juliet's enthusiasm.

- Candy? She asked a little hesitating

- Yes! I remember our first meeting!

- Oh Candy! Said Patty laughing

- Candy is coming back, I can feel it…

- Are you ready?

- Yes, I have too… But today, let's go see Annie. It's her day!

- Ok. Where's Terry?

- He's coming later, he's a little tired…

- Oh… a long sleepless night? Said Patty with a smile

- Yes, said Juliet smiling

They got into the house and found it grilling with employees, decorators, caterers, servers etc. They went to the bedroom and they found Annie with the hairdresser, manicurist, maids etc.

- Oh… you're here she said smiling, come in

- Are you ok, Annie? Asked Patty

- Yes, what about you?

- I'm fine said Patty

- Juliet?

- I've been better…no I'm fine!

- Ok, then… get ready!

The hairdressers started to take care of Juliet and Patty. They put on the bride's maid dresses. Juliet was admiring Annie's bouquet of flowers.

- Oh, Annie, you don't have orange tree flowers? But this is very beautiful

- Yes, it's roses, "Sweet Candy"

- "Sweet Candy"

That name meant something to her; "Sweet Candy"… " I created this rose for you, it's called "Sweet Candy"… "Oh thank you, Anthony…." He had blond hair and bleu eyes… she remembered the dance, the laughs and… the accident!

- Anthony, said Juliet with tears in her eyes…Oh Anthony! He created this rose for me… the trap, the horse, the fall… on my God! I'm crying… Annie, I'm sorry, I spoiled the make up…

She started looking for an handkerchief in a drawer, she saw a picture of Anthony inside. She took the picture and she started crying in silence… Anthony's memory, on the boat, she took Terry for Anthony…

Annie and Patty were looking at her, they could feel their friend Candy was coming back too. Juliet stopped crying and got a hold of herself.

- Annie, it's your day, I don't want to spoil everything with my memories

- Don't be ridiculous, you're my sister, you're not going to spoil anything!

- Thanks Annie… I'm going to go for a little walk

- Ok, said Annie, go…

Juliet got out of the room. She saw Archie from a far with a white shirt kissing the hand of his future mother-in-law… She saw herself with Archie kissing her hand and she blushed… she also saw Stear who gave her a ride when Neil and Eliza abandoned her in town and the car in the lake… Archie looked and saw her, he smiled and walked to her;

- Juliet! Hello. Thank you for coming he said kissing on the cheek, where's your husband?

- He's coming later… she said with a little voice

- Are you ok? You look weird

- I just remembered Anthony…

- Oh…

- And you too… and Stear…

- Come here, said Archie opening his arms

Juliet went to seek a little comfort in Archie's arms, she was crying. Archie hugged her and was consoling her. He was so nice to her, so tender.

- Thanks Archie, thanks for your help, the help you gave Terrence. You guys are real friends and I love you Archie

- Candy is coming back, you're getting more and more flashes…

- Yes, I can feel it her coming

- Hang in there…everything is going to be fine. We're going to take care of you…

- Thanks and congratulations. You're very handsome, as usual said Juliet smiling, go finish get ready…

- Ok

Terrence arrived and found her talking with Archie.

- So, said Terrence you ready to put a noose around your neck?

- Yes, more than ready, said Archie, let's go get ready…

Terrence approached Juliet.

- Are you ok, honey?

- Yes, I just had a few flashes; Archie, Stear and…Anthony…

- Oh… are you all right?

- Yes, thank you. See you later. I love you

- I love you. See you later.

He kissed her on the lips and he followed Archie in the bedroom. Juliet went back in the bride's room and she found Mrs. Brighton who had to make sure that everything was fine.

- Candy! Where were you? Come on we have to finish getting you ready!

- Are you feeling better Juliet, said Annie

- Yes Annie, thanks, said Juliet smiling

They all got ready and were talking; the hair, the nails the make up… they were ready hours later! Mrs. Brighton went to see if her husband was ready to walk Annie to the altar. Mr. Brighton, was waiting for his daughter on the stairs… Juliet and Patty come down the stairs and they walked to the back yard. And the ceremony started. Among the guests, Archibald's parents were there, of course; they'd had came especially for their son's wedding. Towards the end, when the bride and groom were kissing, the attention of the priest was attracted by a group of people that had just arrived. The assembly was looking at the priest and they turned around to see what was happening and they started to whisper. Patty felt drawn to the group, she left the altar and she started to walk towards the people that had just arrived. Her heart was pounding. Her prayers had been answered! Thank you, God!

The newlyweds stopped kissing and they also started to look at the group. Archie felt a warmth in his heart. He started to walk to the little group also, then he started to run, faster and faster…Oh my God, could it be possible? He saw Patty in front of him trying to run as best as she could with her high heels. A vague of intense emotions had spread throughout the whole party.

- Do you know what's going on? Asked Annie to Juliet

- There's a group of people that had just arrive and Patty just ran to them

- Oh… and Archie followed her, I'm going to go see what's going on…said Annie

Juliet felt a little dizzy; her head was spinning

- Terrence?

- Yes, Juliet, I'm here he said coming near her and taking her by the shoulders, are you ok, sweetie?

- No… my head is spinning

- You want to lie down?

- Yes, please she said with a tired voice

- I'm coming with you said Annie who was still there

Terrence took Juliet to the house by crossing the back yard. Archie's parents stood up and went to see what their son was so curious about. It didn't take the others guests long to follow them.

Patty had arrived near the little group, she had tears in her eyes. She took her glasses off to wipe her tears. Her throat was tight, she didn't dare talk…

- Stear? She said, with a shaking voice

He was on a wheelchair, his arms and legs in a cast. He was smiling

- Yes, Patricia, it's really me

- Oh my God! She said jumping to his neck crying, I knew it! I knew you were alive! Thank you Lord Jesus! Merci!

- I can't really hug you he said with a calm voice.

- It doesn't matter, said Patty laughing in the middle of her tears, the important thing is that you're here!

She continued hugging him and kissing him on the face and on the lips! She didn't care about the people around her, she had found the man she loves and she was the happiest woman on the planet.

- Stear? Said Archie with tears in his voice, is that really you?

Patty moved to leave her place to Archie.

- Archie, said Stear, you didn't really think that I would miss you wedding bro…

- Oh my God! Said Archie, jumping to his brother's neck too, he was crying. You came back! You didn't abandon me! Oh Stear, this is the most beautiful wedding present you could've gave to me!

Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell thought they were in the middle of a beautiful dream, their eldest son was alive!

- Alistair, said Mrs. Cornwell with a little voice

- Is that really you, son? Asked Mr. Cornwell moved

- Mom, dad I'm here, back home…

Archie moved to let his parents greet their son. His mother jumped to Stear's neck and her husband too… They were crying for a while.

The great aunt Elroy approached them and she was visibly very touched by the return of her nephew, she was also crying of joy! She hadn't lost Stear like Anthony…

- Alistair? Said the great aunt, you're back

- Yes, great aunt

The great aunt who in usual time is very reserved, walked to Stear and hugged him for a long time. Stear was alive! A part of her hear had mend instantly.

- Stear said Annie smiling, oh, it's a miracle!

She jumped to his neck, kissing him on the cheeks.

- My new sister in law! It's so good to see you!

- You're a sight for sore eyes…

Alistair looked and he saw Juliet and Terrence. Albert who was also there, saw them too.

- Terry? Said Stear, Candy?

- Hello Stear, said Terry, welcome home…

- Thanks said Stear, Candy?

Juliet seemed out of it. Albert talk to Stear;

- She lost her memory…

- Oh… Said Stear, I forgot… no pun intended…

- Mr. Albert, said Archie, what are you doing there?

"Alistair"… "Mr. Albert" Juliet couldn't take it anymore.

- Terrence… she said , I…

And she fell in a dark hole!

- Juliet! Said Terrence carrying her inside the house to lie her down on the couch of one of the living room

Annie followed them in the house.

- William? Said the great aunt

- William? Repeated Archie

- Yes, said Stear, Mr. Albert is the great Uncle William Archie…

- What? Said Archie…Oh… but… if I understand correctly, you were thrown out of your own land, all those years ago?

- Oh my God ! Said Eliza who was also there

Mrs. Reagan came and hugged Stear briefly.

- Welcome home Alistair

- Thanks, but Candy…

- I'm going to go see what's going on, said Albert

- Me too, said Patty and Archie at the same time

Terrence was with Juliet in one of the living room of the manor. Doctor Green, who was among the guests had come to examine her. Juliet remained unconscious for a while.

Josephine, Paolo and Mary-Alice were also with Albert. Mrs. Brighton announced to the guests that the party was going on, and it had been interrupted by a happy event; the return of Alistair Cornwell, who was presumed dead. The atmosphere became less tense all of a sudden and people started to talk, eat and drink.

Terrence, Annie, Albert, Archie and Patty were waiting for Juliet to regain consciousness. Stear arrived pushed by Josephine

Juliet started to move and the doctor approached her.

- Juliet? Said Annie

The young woman opened her eyes with difficulty… "Juliet"? Who's Juliet? Doctor Green was in front of her.

- Juliet? Why are you calling me Juliet? That's not my name…who are you?

- Candy? Said Albert

- Mr. Albert ? She said with a little voice

Albert approached her, very happy to see her.

- Yes, Candy, I'm here said Albert

Terry was a little upset.

- Oh, Mr. Albert! Said Candy hugging him, I was on the train, I'd just broke up with Terry… there was a terrible train accident…

Candy… Candy was back! Candy was looking around her.

- Where am I? Shouldn't I be in the hospital? Why am I dressed like that? Annie? You married Archie? Stear? What in the world happen to you? You were fine when you took me to the train station…Terry… what are you doing here? Oh my head is spinning…!

Doctor Green came near her.

- Don't rush, Mrs. Grandchester…said Doctor Green

- Mrs. Grandchester? Repeated Candy, why are you calling me that?

- Because it's your name, said the doctor

- What! My name? I'm married to Terry? No, no, no, you're mistaking, I'm not married to Terry, I can't be married to Terry! We broke up… what about Susanna?

Terry was listening and he was unable to react…Juliet was gone, it was Candy…But why was Juliet gone? Wasn't she suppose to stay there with Candy?

- What's happening? Asked Candy, Mr. Albert…

- I'm here, Candy, he said coming near her

She hugged him hard and Terry was hurt.

- Tell me I'm dreaming, I don't understand anything… I wasn't suppose to marry Terry, he was suppose to marry Susanna, she loves him, she saved his life… Oh … My God, this is a disaster!

Terry couldn't take it anymore and he got out of there. A disaster? It was a disaster for her to find herself his wife? Annie followed him outside with Patty.

- Terry… you have to be patient said Annie

- Yes, said Patty, she's disoriented…

- I know, but it hurts to see her turn to Albert…

- Don't forget, that the last image she has of you is that of your painful separation… she was going back to Chicago, to Albert, said Annie

- Let her time to get over it, said Patty, she woke up without any memory of the last few months…it must be hard

Doctor Green came out of the living room too.

- Doctor, said Terry, what's going on? Juliet is not there?

- It's the shock, I told you that it was a possibility…Juliet will come back, once the shock is passed, but it could take a few days…

- Oh…

- In the mean time, be patient. Don't forget, in her mind, you've broken up

- Ok said Terry.

In the living room, Candy didn't understand anything. All she remembered was having the heart in ashes on the train that was taking her back to Chicago. Now, they were telling her she was Terry's wife and that it was Annie's wedding? She had to get out of there!

- Mr. Albert? Said Candy, you have to get me out of here… please? Discretely…

- Ok, said Albert, I'm coming.

Albert went to see Josephine.

- Honey, he said, I have to help her, I know how she feels…

- Of course, hon. Go ahead. I'm going to wait for you here…It's the least you can do…

Albert took Candy and got her out discreetly and he took her purse. He took her to the apartment they once shared. The landlord was very surprised to see them.

- Oh Candy! Albert! You're back! I was getting desperate!

- You still have the apartment? You haven't rent it?

- With all you things inside? No…

- I'm going to pay you for all those months, with interest, don't worry said Albert, you have the keys to the apartment?

- Yes, wait here

The landlord went to his apartment on the ground floor and brought them a copy of their apartment key.

- Thanks, said Albert

- Your sister looks sick….

- She's got a head ache, said Albert as an explanation

Candy got into her apartment and felt a lot better. What was that all about…Why didn't she remember anything?

- Mr. Albert, what's going on? She Asked

- Candy, you lost your memory after the train accident. I just arrived myself, I can't tell you much…

- Oh… now I understand how you felt… I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired

- Ok. I'm going to let you rest…but first I have to tell you that I got my memory back before you left for New York…

- Really? Why didn't you say anything?

- I liked living with you…I didn't want it to stop…

- Oh… Mr. Albert

- I now know who I am now…Candy I'm the great Uncle William…

- What! But I thought you were an old man…

- I know…

- So you adopted me? You're my adopted father?

- Yes…

- Oh…Mr. Albert, said Candy hugging him again…Thank you, thank you for everything. Thank you for saving me from the Reagan's…Thank you for Anthony, for the college which allowed me to meet Terry… thank you for saving my life…Thank you for everything!

- You're very welcome! The pleasure was all mine. You helped me when I was lost, Candy. You took me in, without a thought about what people would think… I'm happy I adopted you. You're so full of love and compassion

- It's the least I could do for the man who saved me from drowning she said smiling

- Go to bed, now. I'm going to let you rest

- Ok. Good night, Mr. Albert

She went to her bedroom to sleep. The bed was a little dusty, not really, the landlord came to clean from time to time. She laid down and fall asleep at once.

Albert made sure she was sleeping peacefully, then he left closing the door behind him. He didn't want to leave Candy when he got his memory back… he wanted to stay near her… he wanted to be in Terry's place, to be Candy's heart desire. But by living with her, he also knew that she swore, thought breathe, eat, drink and lived for Terry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Remember me**

**Chapter 23**

"**Dear Candy"**

Meanwhile, at the reception, Terry was with Eleonor who was among the guests.

- Terry? Where's Juliet? Asked Eleonor

- Candy, you mean, she's back… said Terry

- Oh…

- And Juliet, left…

- She must be disoriented…

- Yes, and she turned to Albert…

- Didn't she lived with him?

- Yes…

- So it's kind of normal, isn't it?

- I know, but…

- It still hurts…

Patty arrived with Stear.

- Patty, how is she? Asked Terry

- She left… said Patty

- What? Said Terry

- Yes, and she disappeared with Albert, said Stear…

- With Albert…oh

- She needs to get a hold of herself said Eleonor…be patient

Terry had an exasperated sigh.

- Mum, I have to get out of here, he said

- Mom? Said Stear, did I miss something? You're Eleonor Baker's son? Wow! It's an honor to meet you Madam

- Thank you said Eleonor with a smile, welcome home

- It was worth it just to see you said Stear smiling

- I'm going mum, see you later

- Bye baby, said Eleonor kissing him

She had called him "baby", in normal times, he would've protested, but he was much too preoccupied with Candy. He left the reception after excusing himself to Annie and Archie, to go back home. He didn't feel like partying at all. Candy practically ignored him. He knew it was the shock, but his pride was still hurt. He felt lost without her. He missed her so much. He wanted to hug her and tell her welcome back… But she was going to send him back to Susanna… to his duty, his obligation, a duty and an obligation that made him the most miserable man on the planet, because he couldn't be with the one who helped him breathe. The first time, there were all those emotions, this time, there was no way he was going to lose Candy, his wife, the woman he loved more than anything, a second time. The universe had gave them a second chance and he was not going to let it go by.

"_Juliet, I hope you'll be able to convince her… oh I miss you so much!"_

Instead of going down the damps, he decided to go to New York to see Susanna and talk to her to clear things out. He went to his bedroom to pack his suit case, he got it out of the closet, put it on the bed, and opened it to put some clothes in. He found a envelope with his name on it. Intrigued, he opened it and read.

_**Terrence my love,**_

_**If you're reading this, it means that you're packing and that you're going to New York to Susanna…I hope with all my heart it's to tell her that you're staying with Candy… because if you're going to New York, it means that Candy came back during Annie and Archie's wedding. She must've either send you back to Susanna, or she doesn't remember me… Hang in there, my love, she'll come around, you'll see. She loves you so much and I know something about it. Our heart was the same. My heart seemed to be the only thing that didn't lose it's memory, it remembered your love, our love. Last night, you must've have guessed it, was our goodbye night… I loved every single second I spent with you, ever since our first meeting at the country club… Destiny and the universe had reunited to save our couple with this providential accident… providential, because it allowed me to live and to know you, I hope I succeeded in my task…I'm convinced that nothing is left to chance in life, every thing is planned in advance. It was planned that I come and fix things. After spending all those months with me, I don't think you can go back to Susanna , like nothing happened…**_

_**Goodbye Terrence…see you later, I hope. I love you…**_

_**Juliet**_

Terry smiled when he read the letter, Juliet…He missed her so much, already. The apartment is empty, without her presence…he was never there without her, for so long ever since they got married… the letter gave courage. He finished his suitcase and went to New York.

The reception continued in the general joy. Albert went back to the reception after leaving Candy alone to rest. She was sleeping peacefully, when he left, she needed to get herself together. He sent some servants with some food and some beverage to Candy's apartment, so she would at least have something to eat when she wakes up.

Archie and his parent were in seventh heaven. They practically never left Stear's side.

Albert took Josephine to meet the great aunt.

- Aunt Elroy, let me introduce you to Josephine Chamberlain, my fiancée

- Hello, said Josephine smiling

- Hello, said the great aunt without cracking a smile

Later, Josephine asked Albert if the great aunt was angry.

- No, said Albert smiling, that's just the way she is, nothing personal

- Oh…really nice said Josephine ironically

- Really, really nice, said Albert laughing

They burst out laughing. Patty was finally alone with Stear in the library…

- Patricia, come closer he said

- Closer where?

- On my knees…

- Oh…ok… I missed you so much…

- You said earlier that you knew I was alive…

- Yes, I had a dream where you were telling me to you'll come back, to trust our love…

- You got the message I sent you telepathically…

- Yes, did you get mine?

- Yes….It's funny were talking about it like it's the most natural thing in the world, listen to us…

- That's because we're on the same page, literally. I love you Stear

- I love you Patty

They spend the whole time talking, cuddling, kissing. Patty spent the whole night talking with Stear.

Archie was still in seventh heaven. His brother was back, his brother was alive! Annie was happy for her husband.

- In one day, I marry the woman I love, and I learn that my brother is alive…

- You happy enough for the whole world said Annie, I'm going to have a jolly partner in my bed

- Of course, honey he said with a big smile

Annie was ready. Archie came and kissed her, she tied her hands around his neck and abandoned herself completely in her husband's arms. She was finally able to discover the pleasure of the flesh, and why some people couldn't live without it.

"_You were right Juliet, said Annie in her head, it would've been ridiculous to deprive yourself of this pleasure, when you were legally married anyway…Oh…it's wonderful!_

Candy woke up with starving in the middle of the night, she never felt that hungry before!

- Oh…I'm hungry she said out loud

She went to the kitchen and she found the food from the wedding that Albert had sent for her.

- Oh, Mr. Albert, thank you so much…

She served herself and she hate with appetite. She was surprise to see how hungry she was. Usually when she had a problem, she was not hungry.

"_A starving stomach, has no ears, they say, thought Candy"_

She felt a lot better after she finished eating. She took off the dress she was wearing and she put on a night gown. She took her purse and looked inside, there was an apartment key and there was also an envelope with her name on it and on the sender's space it said "Juliet Grandchester" she read in her head.

"Juliet Grandchester?" she said out loud

She opened the envelope and recognized her own handwriting.

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**If you're reading this, that means you came back during Annie and Archie's wedding. You must be disoriented and you probably don't remember me. There's a key in our purse, and the address on the envelope, it the apartment where I was living. I left a little gift there for you. If I calculate correctly, Terrence must be on his way to New York to see Susanna. You can go to the apartment to get your little package and some clothes…Now go get your things and see you later!**_

_**Juliet**_

_**P.S. The little package is in the closet under the shoes. I'm sorry I didn't keep your name, but since I didn't remember anything, I chose "Juliet" which for some strange reason was in my head…**_

Candy was a little puzzled, but it was her handwriting and if she couldn't trust herself… who would she trust? What time was it? Four in the morning… she decided to sleep a little and go to the apartment the next morning.

The next morning, she took a shower and started to get dressed… but none of her dresses fit her anymore! What was going on? She was bigger? Did she get fat while she was "sleeping"? Oh…Juliet, told her in the note to go get some clothes, she knew what she was talking about! She was forced to put on the bride's made dress from Annie's wedding and she went to the apartment. She got in and she felt home. The apartment was empty, in order impeccable. It smelled good. She went to the bedroom and she the big canopy bed. She went to the closet and she saw all the different dresses each more beautiful than the other! She took the dress off and she chose one with pink with white flowers. There was also a hat with it. She took a few dresses and put them in a small suitcase. She found the package Juliet was talking about, it was a little box with flowers with a lot of little notebook inside, they were numbered. She took the box and went back to the apartment.

She hate again, because she was hungry and she sat down and started to read the first notebook.

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**Hold on tight! You're about to go into an incredible adventure!**_

_**You're completely disoriented. Believe me, I know how you're feeling. So, I wrote all this to clarify the situation for you and also so you can know what I had in mind, because they can tell you, but no one can tell you what I was thinking expect me. You'll end up remembering me one day, but I rather tell you in my own words everything that happened, right away… Are you ready? Have you eaten and drink well? So, let's go…!**_

Candy started to read Juliet's story, she telling her in details everything that happened ever since she opened her eyes in the Hope hospital…until the day of Annie's wedding. Candy was unable to stop reading. She was reading her own story like she was reading a romance novel! She couldn't believe her eyes! Juliet had no shame! She was reacting where Candy wouldn't have said anything! Terrence…

The fist time she opened her eyes at the Hope hospital:

" **_I opened my eyes in my hospital bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses… in the void, I didn't know who I was, my head was empty, but one name was in there…Juliet…I now know it's because you'd just come from the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet"… but my head was empty, why was that name there?...mystery…_**

The meeting with Neil at the hospital:

"…**_he come in my room smiling calling me "Candy", no offense, I though that name was very funny and I told him "Candy like the sweet? Why not chewing gum?" Since I didn't remember you, I preferred to be call Juliet…he told me that you were engaged… the terrible lie that started everything!"_**

The meeting with Annie and Patty:

" …**_Neil introduced me as his fiancée, your three friends felt sick…I now understand why the were speechless, unable to articulate word… I met Terrence a little after that… he came to look for you… that accident saved him, because he told me later, that he was thinking of leaving his fiancée and just turn to the bottle, because he couldn't live without you…I going to repeat it often in my story; but it's a crime that you two have separated…"_**

She told her about her first meeting with Terry:

"**_I saw him with his deep blue eyes, his long hair and…his British accent and I was totally under his spell! I flirted with him in front of Neil and Eliza! Needless to say that Eliza was ready to blow a gasket! But I couldn't help myself, he was so handsome…! But he was interested in Eliza…"_**

"_Oh my God, Terry, you went out with Eliza just to be with me?" She said in her head._

The debutantes' ball:

"…I **_didn't where Neil was, so Terrence stepped in and escorted me… I danced with him… I was in seventh heaven. Then there was this music that reminded me briefly another boy with blond hair and Terrence too… I danced with Terrence and I had a feeling of "déjà vu"…"_**

"_Anthony's music…guessed Candy, I danced that with Terry too…"_

On Eliza's lie, she told her:

"**_I had a thing for Terrence and he was pretending to be with Eliza, but since I didn't know that… I met Terrence in the little house in the wood, he told me why he was avoiding me; Eliza had told him that I was sleeping with Neil. He didn't believe her , but apparently he listened to the door of my bedroom and he heard me laugh with Neil and he concluded that Eliza was telling the truth… I know, I was mad at him too; how could he believe that I was that kind of girl? I had lost my memory, not my mind!...I confronted Eliza in front of Neil…! I was not going to remain silent, when she was trying to make me look like a slut, when I didn't even let Neil kiss me!"_**

The diners at the Reagan's and Terry's insinuations:

" …**_He didn't want to go too fast. He was very patient with me… you're asking yourself why I trusted him and not Neil, even though he had saved me?...I don't know! Your heart has certainly recognized him…you were his other half. I didn't want Neil to kiss me, because I didn't remember him, but I was surprising myself dreaming about to be kiss by Terrence. I thought he was interested in Eliza, imagine my confusion…"_**

" _With of without my memory, I trusted Terry said Candy to herself"_

The great aunt and Mrs. Reagan wanted to force her to marry Neil in 30:

" **_I was devastated…I didn't know what to do, so I thought about Terrence. I didn't know where he lived…Dorothy, the maid helped me a lot, she lend me money for the cab to go see Terrence at the theatre…he came for diner and Eliza took him to her room so that I could find them together…I was devastated…Dorothy advised me to go see Terrence and give him the benefit of the doubt…she was a good friend, you helped her a long time ago and she never forgot it. Thank you Candy…"_**

When she got to the passage about the kiss in the little house:

" …**_He told me that he had real feelings for me…I told him I loved him too and he asked me if he could kiss me… in the mean time, I was having a flash of your first stolen kiss, followed by the mutual slapping! Candym honey, I thought the kiss was really good…you too, I sure of it, stolen or not!... talk about killing the romance! That's why he asked me this time around, but even if he hadn't I wouldn't have slap him… Eliza arrived and surprised us while we were kissing…You can imagine the scene! Terrence took me to his place and I never went back at the Reagan's"_**

The wedding to Terrence:

" **_Neil came to get me at Terrence's, who of course refused to let him take me. Neil said that he would be back with reinforcement. Knowing that the great aunt was the head of the family in the absence of the great Uncle William, and she could force me to marry Neil…Terrence closed the apartment door and looked at me and said "Juliet, will you marry me?" I said yes…that's how I became Mrs. Terrence Grandchester… not bad hein?"_**

Candy was grateful to Juliet to have left her all those notes. Marrying Terry, that was her biggest dream and it had became reality and she didn't even remember it! Candy blushed when she read about everything Juliet did with Terrence!

"…**_I did it for you, for us. I hope that you understand me, I loved him and it was your heart that was loving him too…"_**

" _Oh my God, I'm Terry's wife in every sense of the word! She said to herself"_

She felt crazy with joy. Terry, she loved with all her heart, Terry whom she was crying for on the train…she thought it just happened, but apparently, it was a few months ago already…And she could have been Neil Reagan's wife! That would've been a real catastrophe!

" _Thanks Terry, thanks Juliet…she said in her head"._

Susanna's visit:

" …**_I thought she was unpleasant and unbearable! She thought she could manipulate me like she manipulated you and Terrence, even though you won't admit it, but she didn't expect me to resist her. There was no way I was giving her my husband…our husband!...I was a little mad at Terrence for…10 minutes! We took the decision that night to make some happy memories for you, so that, whatever the outcome of this story, you'll have the nice memories I did for you…"_**

She continued opening her eyes wide reading the rest of Juliet's adventures…the great aunt, Neil, Eliza and a police officer caught her in bed with Terrence?

" **_I wish you'd seen Eliza's, Neil's and the great aunt's faces, it was priceless! But you probably would have been a little ashamed… it was so funny, I had to restrain myself not to laugh!"_**

"_Oh my God, the great aunt found me in bed with Terry? Oh my…. The shame!"_

Archie and Terry in good term?

"…**_Yes, they made a lot of progress. But it the fact that Terrence left everything behind to help you that touched Archie and his brother's disappearance…Terrence will be his best man…your friends had reunited to come to your help…you're very lucky to have such good friends…"_**

They formed an union to save her from Neil, her faithful friends. She was happy to have such loyal friend; Annie, Archie, Patty and Terry… Terry… What was he thinking when I turned to Albert? And what about Susanna? She had left Terry so he could be with Susanna…but the train accident had bought Terrence to Juliet…Destiny had found a way to reunite them… Terry was with her during all those months, he had left Susanna without any hesitation to come ho her rescue, he had married her to stop Neil from marrying her…Married, married…They had married her! Oh… she was the wife of the man she loved more than anything in the world! But should she sent him back to Susanna? She tried to let them be together, but destiny had sent Terry back to her. Was she wrong to make the decision to sacrifice herself? Apparently, the universe didn't agree and almost forced them to be together…And Juliet…Juliet had played the role of the wife to the perfection, but she was not acting, she also fell in love with Terry. She could've fall in love with Neil Reagan ! Oh what a disaster that would have been!

" **_You were too good, my dear Candy; leaving the man you love to Susanna. I don't minimize what she's done, but you too saved her life, by stopping her from fall off the roof. You're even! But you're way too nice to think that way… you're lucky I left you those notes. I wish I had them when I woke up in your body… that would've been handy! I did what I could, now the rest is up to you and Terrence. Good luck."_**

Was Juliet right? Should she be a little more selfish and thing about herself and her happiness? She deserved to be with the man she loves, didn't she? But Susanna… Oh… she will leave the decision to Terry, if he wants to go back to Susanna, she will not discuss and she will let him go. She did what she thought was right, only to have her heart turned into ashes. She was so happy when she was going to New York, more happy than a bride the next morning of her wedding night, she thought she was going to stay with Terry, marry him and have his children… Until she learned about Susanna's accident… But now, her train accident, her providential accident, had brought her everything she ever wanted; Terry and her, married…Why fight destiny? Destiny was telling her that they should stay together, not separated… They were so stubborn, the both of them, that destiny had to step in , using the big guns… the train accident … and Juliet.

" _It's destiny said Candy to herself, who am I to fight destiny? I tried, it bought me back to Terry…"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Remember me**

**Chapter 24**

"**The twists of destiny"**

Terry had arrived in New York the night before without making any noise. He sneaked into the house and his bedroom and had an agitated night. He remembered Juliet's words, not to discourage himself and everything will be fine, and that he had to make the right decision… To leave Susanna and stay with Candy? He tried to stay with Susanna, and he had been miserable. The months he spent with Juliet were paradise! The choice was clear…

He woke up in the morning and got ready and went downstairs. The employee of the house were surprise to see him but they didn't say anything. They served him breakfast. Susanna came down a little later and she was surprised to see Terry having breakfast.

- Terry? Good morning! When did you come back? She asked with a smile

- Good morning Susanna, I arrived last night…

- She got her memory back?

- Yes…

- So you're back?

- Yes, but not for what you're thinking

- You're staying with her ,aren't you?

- Susanna, I can't let her go a second time, I won't survive it…

- But you survived it the first time…

- Barely… I was on the verge of a mental breakdown if you hadn't noticed… I wanted to leave you and drown my sorrow in alcohol

- Alcohol? I thought that if you left me, it would be to go back to her…

- No. Not after our break up… any how, if Candy's friends hadn't come…

- What about me? I love you…

- But I don't love you, Susanna. I love Candy. I tried to force myself to love you, I tried, believe, Susanna… you can't command those things…

Susanna had tears in her eyes. She knew Terry didn't love her, but to hear it say, it hurt her.

- I'm sorry if I hurt you, said Terry

- I'm sorry too. I love you Terry

- Susanna, you can't want me when you know that I'm thinking about another woman… you deserve better than that!

- I know… You're right. You would've end up hating me in the long run…ok… stay with her…

- I'll continue to take care of you…

- No, no need, Terry. I'll be fine…

- Are you sure?

- Yes…I'm sorry. I have to get out of here…

Susanna ran out of the house and went to see Lionel. She found him having breakfast with a beautiful young woman with brown hair. She felt a little twinge in her heart.

- Susanna said Lionel, Good morning! What brings you by… ? Did you talk to Terry

- He came back last night…

The woman he was with was his secretary, she stood up.

- Sir, I'll see you at the office later… bye

- Bye, Martha said Lionel

Susanna approached Lionel and kissed him on the lips.

- So… you told him? Asked Lionel when they stopped

- Not exactly…said Susanna

- What do you mean?

- Candy got her memory back…

- Oh….

- So, he came to tell me that he was staying with her…

- Ok, so you didn't get to tell him the news?

- No… he must still be asking himself how come I took the news so well… I love you Lionel, thanks for opening my eyes…

- I was stating to get desperate… I'm so happy Susanna…

Susanna had finally admitted that she loved Lionel when she came back from Chicago. The kiss he gave her on the train, really did made her think. Two days passed without Lionel going to see her. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss… that kiss had made her forger Candy and Terry…she was thinking about Lionel… day and night. She finally couldn't take it anymore, she went to see Lionel the night of the second day. She had found him with a young woman. She felt bad.

- Susanna, hi… he said when he saw her

- Lionel…

- Margaret is helping me organizing the presidential gala… Thank you for your help.

- Bye, Lionel said Margaret, bye Miss

Margaret left, they were alone.

- Lionel… you're not coming to see me anymore

- I wanted to leave you some time to think…

- I missed you…

- I missed you too…

- I can't stop thinking about you….

Lionel had held his breath, waiting for the rest.

- I love you ….Susanna continued

- What about Terry?

- I was obsessed with Terry…I was blinded, so blind that I wasn't even seeing what was in front of me… you, my happiness. The fortuneteller was right, that's why I was angry… Terry loves Candy, I should've accepted it, but I was blinded… you were very patient with me, Lionel. You never threw the night we spent together at my face, to force me to be with you…that night was wonderful, I want to spend all my nights with you…and wake up with you every morning… if it's not too late…I hope…

- Oh Susanna! I didn't think I could convince you anymore! Finally!

Susanna had burst out laughing and ran as fas as she could, with her prosthesis on, into Lionel arms, who greeted her with joy and laughs. They kissed passionately for a while. Susanna had finally seen the light.

"Love the one who loves you, not the one you love…"

For Susanna, that was the case, she had finally understood what was important, what was staring at her for months without her knowing or realizing it. It was better to have a man that loves you, than a man that's thinking about another woman.

- I have to tell Terry…

- He will come when Candy gets her memory back…

- You mean we let him squirm a little?

- Why not?

- Ok, she said laughing

That's how, Susanna had given up on Terry and why she took the break up so well; she wanted to do the same thing! All was well in the best of worlds!

Lionel was treating her already kindly, now that she shared his feelings, he was treating her like a princess. She had finally got Terry out of her head. He kissed Susanna passionately.

- You want to go to the bedroom?

- Don't you have to go to the office…? Asked Susanna

- I'm the boss, I make my own hours…

- Ok, my love…

Terry was still at the villa still a little puzzled by his conversation with Susanna. She didn't seem all that devastated by the news… Was he disappointed? No… she finally gave in to her feelings for Lionel? What ever it was, Candy had to accept it, now. He spent two days in New York, to put his affairs in orders for the employees of the house. He talked to Robert who told him that he could stay in Chicago for good. He went to see his mother.

- Terrence, baby, hi she said smiling, are you better ?

- I broke up with Susanna..

- Oh…

- I'm going back to Chicago…

- You're staying with Candy…

- It she'll have me…

- Oh… she'll have you… Juliet made sure of it…

- What do you mean?

- You'll see… good luck honey

- Thanks mum…

He left for Chicago, to try and convince Candy that they were made for each other.

In Chicago, Candy was arranging her things in the apartment she or Juliet, shared with Terry. She came back after she finished reading Juliet's notebooks. After all it was the apartment she shared with Terry and there was no other place she would rather be. She still couldn't believe that she had lived all those adventures. She went to the Andrew manor to see her friends. She found everybody in the dining room, having lunch.

- Candy, said Annie, smiling, come in, have a seat!

- Thanks… she said smiling, how are you all?

- We should be the one asking you this question…said Albert

- Mr. Albert, thanks for the food. I woke up in the middle of the night starving !

- Oh, you're very welcome, it was the least I could do…Candy let me introduce you to my fiancée, Josephine

- Pleased to meet you said Josephine

- Pleased to meet you said Candy, welcome in the family

- Thank you

- And this is Paolo and his fiancée, Mary- Alice, I met him in Italy and her in Dover

- Pleased to meet you said Candy

- Happy to make you acquaintance, said Mary-Alice

- I'm very happy to finally know you, said Paolo, Albert talked a lot about you… he was sorry he couldn't help you when you lost your memory, he was sorry he couldn't be there for you like you were there for him…

- But he helped me when my memory came back and I was disoriented… you were right on cue!

- And I'd just arrived, said Albert laughing

- It's like he contaminated you, said Stear laughing

Everybody burst out laughing. The great aunt Elroy arrived and was nice to Candy to this last one big surprise.

- Candy, what a nice surprise! How are you? Are you ok?

- Yes, said Candy a little puzzled

- You want to eat ? I'm sending a maid with a plate for you…

- Thank you said Candy, still puzzled

The great aunt left the room.

- You're asking yourself what's got into her? Said Archie

- Kind of…said Candy

- She realized that it was you who took care of Albert while he had amnesia…she's very grateful…

- Oh…

- Where's your husband? Asked Patty, you do know that Terry is your husband?

- Yes… I haven't forgot…said Candy laughing, he's in New York…

The others were also laughing.

- To Susanna? Asked Annie

- Yes…

- But, he's not going back to her? Asked Patty

- That was the deal we made with him said Annie… do you remember Juliet, Candy?

- No…but she left me notebooks with everything that happened, all her adventures…

- What? Said Archie, she was really full of surprises…

- You can say that again! It was like reading and adventurous romance novel…it's so weird not to remember anything… I also wanted to thank you all for everything you did to stop Neil from marrying me, by sending Terry to be with Eliza!

- You're very welcome said Annie, we couldn't let Neil marry you…

- We would've, at least Terry would've kidnapped you to stop the wedding if nothing had worked…Said Archie

- Thank you said Candy moved. I'm very happy to have friends as you… and Archie, you made peace with Terry… Thanks. Stear… how are you?

- I'm fine thank you…

- I'm happy I didn't have to suffer much for you supposed death, I didn't remember anything about you, until the morning of the wedding

- Thanks Candy…

- Juliet encouraged me to believe that Stear was alive, said Patty

- Oh…thanks Juliet, said Stear laughing. The stories of Juliet's adventures must be very interesting… you should publish her memories…

- Why not? When I'm old and wrinkled, maybe said Candy laughing

- I'm serious… said Stear, I can't wait to leave this cast to go back to my inventions…

- About that, said Albert, you were building your own cars and your own engines… what would you say to go to school and learn how to properly do it, so you could build something that would work more than a week…?

- Or a minute, giggled Archie happily

- Glad to be back too, bro! Said Stear, ever since I was confine on that hospital bed, unable to move, I just have all those ideas that I want to try…

- That's perfect, you'll be able to build engines in the future… said Albert smiling, Archie, what do you want to do?

- I would like you to show me the commands of the company, I want to start in the mail room, like everybody, then climb the corporate ladder…

- Ok. If you show how smart you are, you'll climb the ladder faster, you're not my nephew for nothing!

- Thanks said Archie smiling

- Candy, said Albert, I suppose you're going back to work at the hospital…?

- I don't know yet, I have to get Juliet's memory back… and cleat things up with Terry

- You're going to be together, said Patty, Juliet made sure of it…

- What do you mean Patty? Asked Candy

- Nothing, just that Juliet wanted you to stay with Terry, knowing her, I'm sure she did everything in her power for it to happen…

Candy didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. It was like she woke up one morning and she was the same, but the rest of the world had moved on without her. She spent a big part of the day at the manor and she went back home in early evening. She got in and she found the lights on.

- Terry?

She saw him packing his suitcase, he was going back to Susanna! She thought. He turned around.

- Freckles? He said coming out of the bedroom

- Terry!

She ran to him and jumped to his neck. She hugged him hard. Terry was a little surprise by her reaction.

- Candy?

- Oh Terry, I love you so much… she said with tears in her eyes. You're going back to Susanna?

- No….

She was surprised to hear that. She wasn't expecting a negative answer. They went to sit in the living room, without letting go of each other.

- No…but how?

- I can't live without you, my love… I won't let you go a second time…

- But Susanna…

- Susanna is fine, she's in the arms of her new love, I think… I'm free, Candy…

She had decided to let destiny work, and it was doing a good job!

- No, you're not free…

- I'm not? He said stunned, but…

- You're my husband…

- Oh…yes. You remember Juliet?

- No…so it means that for me there's only the almost-fiasco stolen kiss followed by the slapping that I have as a memory of your kiss… and our wedding hasn't been consummated yet, in my head…

- "Almost-fiasco"?

- Yes, I played the offended little prude, but I never forgot that kiss… it was so good…

- Really? So you slapped me because it was good?

- No, I slapped you because I was surprised…why did you slap me?

- Because you slapped me…it was kind of a reflex reaction…

- And I slapped you again…I'm sorry for slapping you, Terry. All that was new to me… I was a kid, I didn't know what a deep kiss was…

- I'm sorry for slapping you too…you made me angry… I wanted to tell you how much I loved you after the kiss…

- Oh my God, I ruined everything as usual…I'm sorry, honey…the kiss was really good…

- I'm glad…That's ok, you were pretty young…I behaved like a lout…but for our wedding night, there's an easy way to make you happy…but how do you know?

- Juliet left me some notebooks with the stories of her adventures…it was more interesting than a adventurous romance novel!

- Oh… she thought of everything

- Do you miss her?

- A little, but you're here, Freckles…..

- She was a part of me that I didn't dare show… she wanted us to be together…this train accident had saved us, Terry, she said with tears in her eyes, I left that hospital without looking back; if you had held me one more minute, I wouldn't have been able to go…

- I didn't want to let you go. You don't know how much I wanted to keep you near me…Forgive-me my love…

- What for?

- For not telling you about Susanna's accident and the pressure I was getting to marry her, for letting you come to New York…but the accident happened after I had already send you the letter, the invitation and the one-way ticket… and especially for letting you go…

- There's nothing to forgive Terry. It's in the past… I also made the decision to leave you quickly… we should've sat down, and talk calmly… I wanted to make things easy for you by removing myself, so you wouldn't have to choose, I sacrificed myself, even if I loved you with all the fibers of my body. The decision was not the right one, because a few hours later, the train accident happened… the universe got rid of me, and got Juliet out to put us back together…it literally shut me up… I wanted to think that we weren't destined to be together; I followed you to the habour in England… I screamed your name, I wanted to go with you…

- Really? I heard your voice, I thought I was dreaming…Oh my God, Candy! You can't know how much I blamed myself for not taking you with me!

- I didn't stay in college, I came back to America after a thousand ups and downs… I went to the Pony house, Jimmy told me that you were there… I got into the house, they told me you'd just left to go to the…

- …hill, and you followed me, and I had already left…

- How do you know that? Oh, yeah, I read it in Juliet's notes…

- Juliet relived the memory, literally when we went to the Pony house. It was so intense that she thought that it had just happened, because the memory came back to her while she was running to join me on the Pony hill

- Oh my God, she must have been happy to see you…I imagine

- You have no idea…

- Then there was the King Lear… Susanna, the train… we kept missing each other… and finally, I come to New York… In the return train, I only had one thing in my head, I wanted to forget you… and my wish was granted… I forgot everything, only to wake up Mrs. Terrence Grandchester…I decided to let destiny take matters into it's own hands, it's more stubborn than me…even if the Susanna was still there, I wouldn't have let you go… I love you Terry, and I don't want to lose you anymore, it's much too painful

- I'm here now, honey. To avoid a repetition of the first kiss…can I kiss you, Freckles?

- What took you so long? Yes… she said with a smile

Terry took possession of his lips and kissed her passionately ardently. He carried her to the bedroom and put on the canopy bed. They took their clothes off without rushing and laid down on the bed . Terry kissed her neck and Candy had a moaning of pleasure. He continued kissing her everywhere, on the neck, on her breast; he took one and caress it with his mouth one, by one, with his tongue and he was biting it softly. Candy felt ready to receive him and she could feel that he was ready too. Since it wasn't the first time for her body, there was no pain, but an immediate pleasure that was only rising, higher and higher to the summit of ecstasy. They yelled their mutual pleasure together. They were both in sweat and breathless.

- You're not angry with Juliet for using your body?

- It would've been ridiculous to deprive yourself, when you were legally married…I don't mind. If she had turned me into a prostitute, yes, but it was you, Terry. You were my first…There's no one else I would've want in that role… it's certainly better than Neil Reagan…

- No kidding!

- I'm sorry for turning to Albert and for calling our marriage a disaster, when I learned I was your wife, but in my mind…

- I know, Freckles… it's ok. Don't worry about it…

- Thank you, Terry. Thank you, for coming and save me from Neil… when I think that I could've waken up Mrs. Neil Reagan…

- You're welcome, my love. The pleasure was all mine…

- Making nice to Eliza was a pleasure?

- No, that was torture!

- I thought so…I love you for that; you went out with that viper to be near me…

- I would've done anything for you… You know that I was thinking of leaving Susanna to turn to the bottle?

- I read it in Juliet's notes…

- I couldn't live without you, Candy… You're the one I live for and I love you so much…

- Oh Terry, those last months showed us, that I couldn't live without you either…even with amnesia, it's you that my heart recognized…

They fell asleep. While she was sleeping, Candy had a dream. She saw herself;

- Hi, it's me Juliet…

- Oh hi…

- I see you're ready for me to come back. You're with Terrence. I'm happy…

- Thank you for everything, Juliet. Thanks for the beautiful memories…

- Thank the train accident that started everything… it was a providential accident… the universe rectified the mistake made with your break up…

- Yes, as a matter of fact…

- See you later!

Juliet approached Candy and disappeared in her. Candy woke up suddenly. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. She got out of bed and put on a robe, she was still naked.

- Terrence

- Juliet? Said Terry

- I remember everything! It's a weird sensation…oh…My God! She yelled putting her hand on her belly

- What? What's wrong? Asked Terry worried

- Juliet left me a little bombshell… she wanted to make sure that we stayed together…

- What?

- Terry, I'm pregnant…

- What! Oh my God, Candy! That's wonderful!

He ran to her and hugged her and he turned with her for a while.

- I love your Freckles…

- I love you British… you're happy for the baby?

- I'm in seventh heaven… That's the surprise my mother was talking about?

- Yes…

She remembered the scene when she was alone with Eleonor, after Terry left them alone.

- Juliet, I've never seen my son so happy, you have to do everything in your power to this situation permanent; a bun in the oven, for example…

- Mom, I'm one step ahead of you…

- Atta girl! We're on the same page…

Candy came back to reality.

- Doctor Green knows… it's really funny all those information coming to me like I'm reading a book … that's why my old clothes didn't fit me, that's why I'm always tired and always starving, I'm eating for two…I'm fat!

- You're not fat, Freckles, you're full of life…

- Oh, Terry. That's really nice of you to say that she said moved, like I was reading a book…Stear suggested that I publish Juliet's memory…

- That's not a bad idea, I can have a play based on that for example… we'll have to change the names…

- You're not kidding?

- No I'm really serious, it would make a great play…

- What ever you want… I'm pregnant…I'm going to have a baby… she said with dreamy eyes…your baby…our baby…

- That's why the doctor was telling us to buy fresh fruits and vegetables! We have to celebrate… diner is ready… we just have to reheat it…

- Yes, but what don't we celebrate in bed first? We have time to eat, British…British…. It's true that the way you pronounce my name with your accent , it's cute…

- Candy… your desires are orders, said Terry to his wife, my Julie darling!

They went back to the bedroom and they had fun for hours and then they went to have diner and went back to bed again…He, had always been there, but she; Juliet had been there, but a part of her, Candy, was celebrating the reunion with Terry, for the first time. They now had their whole life in front of them… the train accident that had put everything into motion, the train accident that destiny allowed to put things back in place, the train accident the universe had authorized to correct a fatal mistake, the train accident that brought Juliet out, so she could make sure that those two beings that loved each other more than anything in the world, stay together for the rest of their remaining days on this earth, was a providential accident.

**THE END**


End file.
